<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Honesetale】偏信传说 by muchoutianshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947019">【Honesetale】偏信传说</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi'>muchoutianshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an AU based on the selection of Frisk,sans and Gaster.<br/>基于Frisk，sans和Gaster的选择所产生的AU。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大概是版本1？</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好了，这是我们的第一课。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不用担心，现在已经安全了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但我们得想办法让这里变得更安全一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哦，你问我为什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不用在意，我相信你可以。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又是一个美好的一天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans一如既往的守在遗迹必经之路的岗哨上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然说是在守，更像是在这空无人烟的地方充分感受骨寂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一整天了经过这里的只有一些小怪物，当然，它们都没有大到可以买下他的热狗，给他的闲暇多一些外快。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不出意料的话，今天也会是什么都没有发生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什么也不会发生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，不要问为什么骷髅怪物会打哈欠，那是因为他们是怪物，怪物都是很骨怪了啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知怎么，sans有一种预感，有什么要发生了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这种预感在听到门扉开启的声音时变得格外尖锐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在那沉重的推动声响起的时候就用魔法瞬移到了遗迹附近藏了起来，这里不存在第二扇门扉，那扇门里住着一位幽默的女士，他们偶尔会隔着那扇门聊天打发时光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可直到他们已经成为了很不错的聊友，那扇门都从未开启过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他被门的打开吓了一跳，不该这么快的，还没到.......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没到？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没到什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>门里面伸出了一只手，小的过分，比sans的骨手小上至少一圈，而那只手被包裹在厚厚的外套里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那外套简直是太厚了，不仅是结结实实的覆盖了手脚，兜帽将小脑袋整个包住，帽子上还簇着绒毛，就连纽扣都扣到了最上层，紧的让人有些喘不上气，但又让人坚信这绝对是很暖和。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这只手的主人在空气中伸着手探了一会儿，几秒后其他肢体也显露出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他盯着那小脑袋少有的走了会儿神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的天啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans少有的作出了感叹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个real的人类kid。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩在走出大门后就到处东张西望，无论是道路上的石子还是道路上的小怪物都能让她看上一会儿，sans眼睁睁的看着她对一棵树看了至少五分钟，然而他想不清楚有什么好看的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然因为穿的有些多的原因她的动作不太灵活，好几次都差点和大地亲密接触，但小女孩还是站稳了，迈着摇摇晃晃的步伐从遗迹大门往桥这边走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>门在小女孩走到一半的时候才慢慢合上，sans瞥见了一个壮硕丰腴的背影，看样子，这就是那个女士了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哦，这就是那个孩子了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和sans想的不太一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩轻轻的拍了拍小怪物的头，而她怀中的小怪物不知所措的拍打着小翅膀，最终小声的说了抱歉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩摇了摇头，嘴角微微扬起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk给予了你仁慈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*没有关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>短短的一小段路sans就目击了三次这样的事件。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩每次都毫不迟疑的选择了仁慈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是一个好孩子？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在心里想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着人类离桥越来越近，而雪镇就在桥的那一头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hey，再晚了就不适合打招呼了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩一只脚几乎都踏上木桥的时候她感觉到什么出现了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个黑影就在她身后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hey，kid，你不知道该怎么和新朋友打招呼吗？现在转过身来，和我握手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩乖巧的照做了，她慢慢的转过身，把自己的手掌交给了对方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就这样，毛茸茸的手套和同样柔软的物件碰撞在了一起，发出了超级滑稽的声响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>面前的骷髅怪物嘴角咧着看起来心情愉快，比她高了不止一个头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看着眼前的骷髅怪物，小女孩也友好的扬着嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans做了自我介绍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对于他的自我介绍，小女孩并没有说话，倒是提示框代替她做了回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans并没有多做纠结，即便是怪物也有很多并不会说话的，这并不是什么奇怪的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他在刚刚已经知道了小女孩的名字，但为表这是他们第一次见，他还是走了一遍程序。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk有点害羞的说我叫做【Frisk】。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk对于可以和sans交朋友很是高兴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk相信他们一定能成为最好的朋友的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘿嘿，谢了kid。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans打了个哈欠，并未完全相信人类的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果人类真的很好相信，怪物们就不至于被困在地底了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许他不该守着那份承诺？直接拿走这个小女孩的灵魂会不会更好呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他这么想着，却不自觉的伸出了手，把小女孩的一只手握在了里面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来老女士早就知道了，今天的天气对于一个这么小的小女孩还是冷了些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这么厚的手套，他可没办法把骨意传过去啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk一直都没有说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无聊的就像是sans在自言自语，不，sans相信他跟自己对话都比和她有趣的多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk在他打哈欠的时候停住了，他微微歪过头，看见小女孩仰着头，看不见眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但莫名的sans觉得小女孩正一脸凝重。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk很担心Sans，并且祈祷sans不要出事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被一个就那么丁点大的孩子的关心了啊，虽然大惊小怪了些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相较之下，这么小的孩子如何能在underground存活下来才是个问题啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans？你又翘班了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔得老远sans就听到了自己兄弟的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus一路小跑的往他冲来，他还是有点羡慕对方，虽然不能用捷径，自己的兄弟走的速度还是比他快很多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>反正自己的兄弟是最棒的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus很快就在他面前站定，他看起来生气极了，但很快愤怒就从他脸上消失。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高个骷髅张大了嘴，即便是极为出色的身高也没有拯救他此时的形象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>human？！一个人类？！sans你抓住了一个人类？！太棒了！？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不 ，我并没有抓住她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在心中默默说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是小女孩自己送到了他手上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans并没有直接回答自己的兄弟，而是低着头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抓着的那只手只在papyrus出现的时候颤抖了一下，但很快就放松了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人类小女孩脸上表情稀少到可怜，如果不是嘴角的变化，sans都有点怀疑这张脸恐怕不具备表达的功能。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但相应的，言语表达的缺失必然会换来其他方面的提高。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比如说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被他握在掌心里的手轻轻的握了握他的，而它的主人仰着脸看起来极其无辜，就像是路边的小花，只要稍微用力就会断折。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他定定的看了对方几秒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，bro。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他最终看向了自己兄弟，自然而然的摆出了一张怎样都好的脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>恭喜你，你将抓到一个真正的人类。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>掌心里的手依然没有挣脱的意思，但他不用感知都能感觉到那微小的不安。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不久前他开玩笑似的说他会帮忙，并且对人类灵魂没有任何兴趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你眼前的是另一个怪物，是我的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还是别轻易相信一个第一次见面就和你做朋友的人比较好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可即便这样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩本能性的靠近了sans，怯懦的打量着兴奋起来的不速之客。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，不过你也没信错人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans懒洋洋的跟着自己的兄弟，从刚才开始他的兄弟就一直在说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过于幼小的人类正坐在papy的脖子上，双手紧紧抓着那条红围巾就像是抓着缰绳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，就算是一个人类，但这么小的孩子，伟大的papyrus觉得至少得让她准备好才行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自己兄弟在看到人类这么幼小后动了恻隐之心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本来他就是这样的性格，对任何人都友好，对任何人都抱有善意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Frisk任由对方打量着自己，并且在高个骷髅这么说的时候扬起了嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即便是小女孩真的是穿的够多，保暖措施也准备充足，但爱操心的papy还是有点不放心，自告奋勇的提出帮助。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>能让自己兄弟成为座驾可是你能吹一辈子的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans不引人注意的打量着自己兄弟背上的人类。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，如果你仍不幸的是那种人，即便是更多的承诺都救不了你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好了我们到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus放下了脖子上的小女孩，而小女孩也乖乖的站在门口，一点想要跑掉的意思都没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus一只手揉了揉自己的脖子，另一只手从裤子的口袋里摸钥匙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans拿出了衣服里的番茄酱，依然不动声色的看着站在自己兄弟旁边的小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩现在正盯着屋子上的彩灯看的出神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈哈，小孩子本来就会喜欢这些会动又五颜六色的东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚才没发现，和papy站在一起后对比明显到骨子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩连papyrus的大腿都不到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真小啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对了，kid，你说你叫什么来着？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩收回了到处打量的视线，有些呆呆的看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没什么，kid，虽然你对我做过自我介绍，但我的兄弟可不知道你叫什么。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans迎着小女孩的视线依然是语调轻松的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩这次依然没有说话，但提示框依然代替她做了回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk很高兴能够认识sans的兄弟papyrus，并且因此充满了决心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*这么cool的骷髅一定是很好的朋友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeeeeeeeh，人类你太会说话了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans有些无奈的看着被这几句话就高兴起来的自家兄弟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus这下可乐坏了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩被两只骷髅怪物带回了雪镇的家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对此papyrus有些不太甘心，按照他的计划等在小女孩面前的应该是至少三个谜题，如果人类能够漂亮的完成了，那么他可以考虑把人类带到家里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，一定是被伟大的papyrus收拾干净，做好了欢迎工作的家，他一定会用最棒的词汇以及最棒的意面奖励她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但当他背着小女孩来到他第一个陷阱的时候，他有些不确定了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光溜溜的冰面他不久前清扫过，嗯，这个尺寸是不是对于这种尺寸的人类太大了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他来回看了看冰面，又看了看站在冰面边缘已经探出一只脚跃跃欲试的人类。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus深深的皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总感觉人类会摔一跤？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就在他这么想着的时候，小女孩已经踩在冰面上的脚突兀的往前一滑，连带着整个身体啪唧一声摔在了冰面上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更糟糕的是papyrus记得他给冰面某些位置通了电？？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>脸着地的小女孩极为努力的舞动着四肢，仍然花了一会儿功夫才把自己从地上拔起来，但幸运的她的位置不错，并没有摔在有电的位置。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，也许他的谜题不太适合这个人类。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这真不幸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，事实证明那些谜题对于一个这么小的小女孩还是很超过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论是怎样再安全无害的谜题，旁边摆着一个尺寸过小的小女孩的时候，都会打上不安全，不要碰，离孩子远点这样子的标签。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很荣幸的，他所做的谜题都在这种范畴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论是带着各种伤害需要正确记忆的小路，还是两边都挂着危险武器绝对需要禁止并且还晃悠悠的索道......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>都太超过了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他捂住了脸并且深深的叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩看着papyrus失落的样子，努力坚持自己会完成至少一个谜题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus努力思考怎样的谜题更加适合这样的人类，也许伟大的papyrus可以考验一下人类对意面的喜爱程度？刚好他觉得人类也许是饿了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是，papyrus提出下一个谜题会换个场所进行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans立刻就领会到自己兄弟要做什么，然后立刻就准备阻止。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他可不想自己兄弟挂上意面杀手这种称号。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而且，如果人类真的因为这个挂了，老女士绝对会想要杀了他的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但不知怎么，sans有种预感，即便是真的因为这个死了，这个小女孩还会活过来，并且重新站在他们面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在围观Frisk和自己兄弟互动的时候有了一种奇怪的即视感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼前的画面是不是有点不太真实？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没有到他兄弟大腿的小女孩正规规矩矩的坐在沙发上，乖巧无比的看着电视。</p><p> </p><p>小小的人类头顶上戴着一顶软乎乎的毛线帽，在papy为人类掀开兜帽，发现里面还有一顶帽子的时候，表情都出现了一丝迟疑。</p><p> </p><p>这种保护措施足以看出她的监护人有多对她上心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电视里放着那个最近风头很火的机器人，也不知道为什么alphys会把这样的家伙造出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>厨房的位置不时发出叮叮哐哐的声响，看起来他的兄弟用全力用到了骨子里，这很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了看沙发上完全不知道会经历什么的小女孩，真希望你待会儿能够也这么平静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，他可试着阻止过了了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可人类依然决定力挺他的兄弟，那么只能说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，很遗憾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那一定会让你的胃记到骨子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans：可到底为什么，你会出现在这儿？</p><p> </p><p>暂时写到这儿了，应该不会写很多，也不会暴露啥信息，毕竟知道的时候才有趣啊（笑</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pasta， Frisk and the borthers.<br/>意面，Frisk和兄弟。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电视节目已经要到了尾声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>屏幕上盒子状的机器人很是风骚的对着钢管来了个下腰，这让刚从厨房里出来的papyrus惊叹的哇了一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩也差不多这个反应，她甚至还鼓了鼓掌，配着没什么表情的脸有种微妙的滑稽感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans坐在沙发的另一边悠闲的喝了一大口番茄酱，然后把空瓶瞬移到了垃圾桶里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来快乐的时光总是很短暂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自家兄弟手上端着的意面热气腾腾，并且还份量十足，甚至有点太多了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans懒洋洋的看着papyrus弯下腰，抽出一只手，单手把小女孩抱了起来，并且十分得意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“human，伟大的papyrus为你准备的意面一定是最棒的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus大步往餐桌的位置走，而人类一动不动的被他抱着，她点了点头，表情有些僵硬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来，人类似乎并不擅长应付他兄弟这种类型。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk被放在了餐桌旁的椅子上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其中一把椅子上放着一个小板凳，凳腿用绳子紧紧的缠着，固定在了下面的椅子上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk正坐在这把椅子上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus将意面放在了她面前，并且在盘子左边放了一把小叉子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她伸了伸手，刚好都是她可以轻松碰到的距离。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>面前的意面冒着热气，并且精心装饰着西兰花和罗勒叶，而某位高大的骷髅甚至还用番茄酱画了一个自己兄弟的笑脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而这高大的骷髅怪物正站在一旁，高高的昂着头，用一种隐含期待的眼神看着她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几乎可以看见左边眼睛写着“趁着热”，右边眼睛写着“快吃”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>now！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩并没有立刻碰papyrus的意面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她安静的坐在特制的椅子上，一动不动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，难不成意识到她也许不该答应papyrus吃他做的意面？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans又瞬移了一瓶番茄酱，一边喝，一边盯着那长久没有动作的小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是，kid，你是不是醒悟的有点晚？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus原本高高抬起的头慢慢低下，上扬的嘴角也失去了神气的弧度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans很明显的能够感觉到自己兄弟一下子失落起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本来因为自己兄弟的意面的特殊性，很少有人会接受他的意面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>难得有人能够接受，并且看起来很真诚的期待着它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我已经给你做过提醒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans注视着小女孩的背影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你最好尝尝papy做的意面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在你伤害一颗善良的心以前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>21.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>human？！你是身体不舒服吗？没关系，伟大的papyrus原谅你，等你身体好了一定能够品尝伟大的papyrus同样伟大的意面的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus大声说着，并且伸出手，语气轻松，伸向了小女孩面前的盘子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他依然挂着招牌性的笑容，嘴角高高扬着，看起来一点都不在意人类接不接受他的意面，与此相比更真实的担忧人类是不是在刚刚的冒险中伤了身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可只有后面那点是真的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩并没有回答他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>收回这个人类是个好孩子的评价。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个孩子，也许值得良好的对待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但并不值得真诚的关心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>屋子里安静了好一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人类小女孩突然伸出了手，抓起了叉子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她依然低着头，有些笨拙的往前倾着身体，举着叉子就往面前的意面上戳了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她并不算灵巧的在叉子上卷了很大一卷意面，然后张开嘴，将意面塞进了嘴里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她几乎没有怎么咀嚼就将嘴里的意面吞进了肚子，并且立刻就卷了另一卷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她吃的又急又快，让人有点担心会不会因为呛着而咳嗽好一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus立刻就被这举动给鼓励到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh-heh heh！human！天啊，我快高兴哭了，sans你瞧，人类在大口大口吃我做的意面！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他大声的说着并且开始急促的喘气，虽然骷髅并不具备相应的器官，但他正这么做着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的手在不断的收紧又放松，欣喜异常的看着眼前的人类。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果不是小女孩正在进食的话，他看上去就想把小女孩举起高高的抛起来然后接住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，我两个眼睛都看清楚了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans又喝了一口番茄酱，然后打了个饱嗝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“—-虽然我并没有什么眼球。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans！这个时候就别讲什么双关了！”papyrus听起来像是被狗撵着一样打断了sans的话，他又小心翼翼的看向了小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩字面意义上的埋头苦吃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“人类慢点吃，伟大的papyrus还有很多，作为你的朋友，我充分的担心你这吃的这么急意面会跑到气管里，要不要我给你拿点喝的......你是喜欢番茄酱还是咖啡？不对.......这两个都不是你能喝的，请给我几秒想想你能喝什么......等等。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sans！？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他停下了话头，提高了音量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么了，bro？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans立刻就回答了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus迟疑的弯下腰，指着人类面前的一小块儿桌布。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans，这块桌布的颜色有点不对？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans依旧懒洋洋的从沙发上坐起，慢悠悠的走到papyrus旁边看了看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩依然在沉默着狂吃，除了咀嚼声没有发出其他任何声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans盯着小女孩又吃了好几口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想我知道答案了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，bro。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看起来，你的意面真的很成功。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>名为sans的骷髅怪物笑着摊开手，沉重的点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没错，我们的朋友吃的感动到骨子里了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>作为背景的小女孩抬起头，露出整张脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然依然看不清眼睛，但很明显的眼眶周边红了一片，而透明的液体正从眼角不断的流出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩看了看sans，又看了看papyrus。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk感到抱歉，这是她第一次吃到这么好吃的意面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框体贴的替小女孩表达了自己的想法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*这是一场很好的进食，她从意面里感觉到了制作者满满的爱意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*她会一直记住的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框在说完这个后就陷入了静默。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus拿起了桌上的纸巾递给了小女孩，而小女孩对他点了点头表示感谢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在小女孩吃完绝大多数后，papyrus体贴的阻止她继续下去，她已经吃的太多了，又吃的这么急肯定会伤身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他以相同的方式把小女孩从小板凳上抱起，但这次用了两只手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩的脸被贴在了骷髅怪物的胸前，而他的手正轻轻的拍着她的背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到小女孩放松下来，他才把她又放回了沙发上，又塞给她他最喜欢的一个抱枕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“human，虽然不知道这么小的你经历过什么，但你放心，伟大的papyrus不会坐视这么小的人类死在地底的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh-heh heh！伟大的papyrus对你保证！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus半弯下腰，摸了摸小女孩的头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus安抚完了人类后就回了厨房，而另一个骷髅怪物不知道哪里去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宽敞的客厅里只有小女孩一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>许久之后，小女孩变换了姿势。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她慢慢的抱紧了怀里的抱枕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*对不起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*然后是十分感谢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>25.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hey，bro，需要帮忙吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus刚把盘子放到洗碗柜上，他那神出鬼没的兄弟就出现了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>nyeh-hehe，你这个懒骨头居然会主动要求帮忙，说吧，是不是因为human？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus精神十足的戳穿了自己的兄弟，但他控制了音量，不至于惊扰外面的人类的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，我觉得人类可能需要点鼓励。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而我觉得，没有人能让她尽快打起精神，如果真有人能够做到，那么就只有满骨子都是干劲的兄弟你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus勉为其难的点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我也觉得的人类恐怕不能很好的照顾自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过没关系！伟大的papyrus来照顾就行了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>nyeh-heh heh！human！伟大papyrus决定陪你一起看电视！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus想到了绝赞的点子，然后立刻就丢下了自己的兄弟冲出了厨房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>26.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans慢慢的走到了水槽边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚收好的盘子上依然先留着一部分的意面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即便是人类这么骨劲的吃，还是有一部分剩下来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus还没来得及把剩下的食物丢进垃圾桶里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans默默的盯着眼前的剩饭看了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不应该那么追根究底？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>27.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus的加入让Frisk打起了精神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>作为报答，她分享了自己的珍藏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当sans一脸后悔的从厨房里出来的时候，一眼就看见他的兄弟正和小女孩坐在一起看电视。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过于明显的身高差有些滑稽，可这两人并没有这么觉得，并且应该绝对不会往这方面想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而两人手里都拿着一个大大的，圆圆的，花花绿绿的棒棒糖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不错的糖果啊，bro，你从哪里买的？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans习惯性的问自己的兄弟，他怎么不知道有店卖这种糖果？也许是某位蜘蛛小姐做的新甜品？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看到他后，小女孩立刻就把视线从电视上节目移开，然后开始在自己身上摸索。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh heh？”papyrus看向了sans，神情困惑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans你是在问棒棒糖？不得不说伟大的papyrus第一次知道人类居然会带着这么美味的糖果，而且人类免费送给了papyrus当作谢礼......真是太感动了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看向了小女孩，而小女孩也停止了摸索，不知道从哪里掏出了一根和另外两根有些区别的棒棒糖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果说另外两根看起来糖度爆表的话，这根就显得普通些了，没有花花绿绿的颜色，只有一圈圈的红色条纹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk不知道sans会不会喜欢番茄口味的棒棒糖，但sans这么喜欢番茄酱，应该不讨厌番茄口味的棒棒糖吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk忐忑不安的想如果讨厌就太讨厌了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不错的双关，kid。”sans极为自然的接过了人类手中的棒棒糖，直接塞进了嘴里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>糖果在嘴里发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不得不说，我不讨厌你为了让我们开心拼劲全力的热情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空洞的眼眶里，亮起的白色眼睛正注视着她。</p><p> </p><p>“时间还早，让我们拭目以待？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p>唔按照我的设定迂回了下，大致上把吃小天使意面写出来了？</p><p> </p><p>嗯，sans妈的弟控。</p><p> </p><p>Frisk是小可怜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>实验报告1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>interesting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论是决心种类以及力量级都与我见过的不同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>需要建立新的评判标准。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>建议参考最重要的影响因素作为此等决心的衡量单位。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TP.（xxx xxx）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TE. （xxx xxx）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然背离理智，但我仍希望还有转机。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这并不公平。<br/>It's not fair.<br/>不，从一开始，这就不公平。<br/>No, it wasn't fair in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>分享完了糖果，小女孩又分享了其他东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两只骷髅怪物这才注意到小女孩一直背着一个包，只不过因为和衣服颜色过于接近而被忽略了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩这次当着他们的面举起了她的包，圆滚滚的包看起来可以装不少东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她把手伸进包里一阵摸索，然后取出了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而papyrus早已迫不及待的摊开手，准备接受人类的小礼物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk想知道papyrus是否喜欢糖果。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*还是喜欢其他吃的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*也许papyrus会喜欢其他有意思的东西？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框配着小女孩仰起的脑袋，莫名让人有点忍俊不禁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“human，伟大的papyrus绝对不会拒绝你给的礼物的！所以不用担心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus拍着胸口十分自豪的说着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我也是，kid，”sans不在意的摊了摊手，只睁着一只眼，“没关系，没有人会介意的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Firsk看了看papyrus，然后又看了看sans，最终点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>29.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这次从包里取出来的也是零食。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩递给Papyrus的是一包薯片，而sans得到了一个真正的番茄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，我有个问题，”sans看着手上的番茄一脸复杂，这番茄保存很好，看起来几乎就像是刚摘下似的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么你给我的兄弟是薯片，给我就是番茄呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk不知道sans除了番茄酱以外喜欢什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩对他摇了摇头，双手摊开，学着sans耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*但sans应该不会拒绝番茄吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然依然看不见眼睛，但sans就是觉得，小女孩绝对是十分期待的看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，kid，我收下了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气，用袖口擦了擦番茄，然后在小女孩期待的目光中咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk想知道sans喜不喜欢这个番茄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框又说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“还不错，kid，”sans笑了笑，牙齿上满是番茄流出的酱汁，“没想到新鲜番茄味道也不错。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对此，小女孩点了点头，安静的笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>30.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以我们要不要来聊个天？ ”sans伸了个懒腰，一脸轻松的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而对此他旁边的小女孩看了看他，一脸困惑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，”sans迎着她的目光语调轻松的继续来下去，“虽然不该多话，但我真的对你很是好奇。”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,kid, i knew it was not my business,but i still wanted to knew more about you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk想知道sans好奇什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk是sans的朋友，Frisk会尽力回答朋友的问题的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“很好，kid，”sans对此很是满意，而papyrus听到他说话后投来了不赞同的一瞥，在人类还没有休息好的情况下，不应该问什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p> </p><p>但他还是继续了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想知道，为什么你不选择留在那儿，”sans无视了自己兄弟的神色，轻描淡写的说着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wonder, why didn't you choose to stay there？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ 在那里你会被很好的照顾，而不是一个人呆在怪物堆里，要知道，在underground并不是所有人都像我兄弟一样不敌视人类的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's a place where you're well taken care of, not alone among the monsters. You know, not everyone on the underground is as hostile to humans as my brother."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你也已经亲身体会过了吧，虽然你不断的在饶恕怪物，可你终究无法阻止下一个怪物对你出手，因为，这就是这个世界的法则，我们是怪物，而你是人类。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You've seen it yourself, too. Although you're constantly forgiving monsters, you can't stop the next monster from attacking you, because that's the way the world works. We're monsters and you're humans."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你很幸运，目前遇到的怪物并不能够实质性的伤害你，但如果，你不那么幸运呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're lucky. The monsters you've encountered don't actually hurt you. But if ，I said if you're not lucky?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很好奇，如果面临这样的选择，你会怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm curious. What would you do if faced with such a choice?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans！闭嘴，你不该对这么小的孩子说这种话！”papyrus生气的打断了他，这根本就不是聊天，而是质问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bro，你到底出了什么问题？！这不像你！sans，你的同情心呢！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans并没有看papyrus，视线一直集中在小女孩身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在等她回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>31.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk不知道sans为什么这么问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk在努力做一个好孩子，不想去做自己不愿意做的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她竖起两根手指，然后在胸前比了一个❌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*也许并不是所有人能成为朋友，但总有可以成为朋友的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她指了指papyrus，又有些犹豫的指了指sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*我们是朋友，对吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩把两只手指对起，眉头微撇着，仰着头看sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然，”被注视着的骷髅怪物依然是语调轻松的耸了耸肩，半闭着眼睛，他看着眼前的女孩，“是的，我说当然。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans把剩下的番茄塞进了嘴里，嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们当然是朋友。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>32.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩的体力显然不能和两个骷髅怪物相比。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没过多久，papyrus就感觉自己身上一沉，他歪过头看了看，发现人类已经睡了过去，整个人都缩成了一团，在外套的包裹下活像是一只蚕蛹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，bro，看样子人类睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans耸了耸肩，看起来什么都不在意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我知道，sans，现在人类需要休息。”papyrus有些不高兴的把人类抱在了怀里，然后站起准备把她带到自己的床上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他可不觉得sans的床适合一个这么小的孩子，而且，把一个孩子留在一个满是袜子的空间听起来像是一种虐待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然这个人类似乎并不会这么想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>甚至有可能会因为sans屋子里一些稀奇古怪的东西感到好奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>33.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说真的，sans，你不该对她这么说的，”papyrus侧过脸去看着自己的兄弟，而他的兄弟迎着他的目光低下了头，“我不知道你看到了什么，也知道了什么，但是，bro。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我只知道，出现在我面前的只是一个还没有我大腿高的人类。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“而在我还没有你大腿高的时候。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——是你在保护我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——是我在保护你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus和sans不约而同的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，bro，”papyrus有些欣慰的点了点头，而sans皱了皱眉，最终还是舒展开了，他迎着他的目光叹了一口气，“那时候是你在保护我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以，bro，无论你知道什么，无论将来发生什么，在我们眼前的人类信任着我们，并且充满着善意，如果是我在一个危机重重的地方，所有一切都对我而言非常危险，如果你有选择，我相信你会尽一切可能保护我的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“而我，伟大的papyrus，我想要保护人类。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“—如果可以的话，我希望sans你也保护她。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“毕竟，我觉得，相比我，她更相信你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans，而你并没有给她相应的信任。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这并不公平。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>34.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans深深的叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉， bro，这个世界本来就不公平。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“自从人类将怪物困在地底，这已经不公平了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The king承诺怪物们，将会搜集人类的灵魂打破结界，回到地上，hehe，会给怪物们一个公平的世界。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“可怪物们对于人类还是太脆弱了，人类的决心对于怪物太过危险。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“相信我，bro，我也不愿意对这样的小女孩这么苛责，但我必须在一切发生前弄清楚一些事，我必须得知道这个小女孩是会毁灭怪物还是拯救我们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说到这里，sans短暂的停顿了下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus，我知道你会做什么选择，我尊重你，但我得弄清楚一点，你会不会因为这种选择而死。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“而我，可能无法阻止，哪怕我拼尽全力。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看起来沮丧极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我理解，bro，”papyrus点了点头，他看着自己的兄弟，“自从某一天起，你就变得不安起来，虽然你极力装作一副漠不关心的样子，可我知道你一直在背地里做着什么，你真的是忙活了很长一段时间，然后你放弃了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我并不知道你为什么会颓废成那种样子， 但我很高兴你最后还是振作起来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我只想问你一个问题，如果真的我被卷入其中，即便是你知道会发生怎样糟糕的事，你也会拼尽全力去阻止的，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papryrus期待的看着自己的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，当然，”sans无奈的笑了笑，“你知道的，当然，我会拼尽全力，全力去阻止。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那就行了，”papyrus点了点头，也笑了，“neyh- heh heh，那么，剩下的就是。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果sans你最终无法阻止。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“身为你的兄弟，我希望你能够选择接受。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我不希望你活在痛苦当中。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans立刻就张开了嘴，想要打断papyrus的话，他不想去做这样的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他的兄弟抱着睡着了的人类，对他笑了笑，然后头也不回的上了楼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这部分大概是冲突。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>实际上这么小的人类出现在underground本身就是很不正常的，sans会疑心很正确了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而且嗯，Frisk可没有乖乖回答问题（努力微笑）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没想搞成都是对话的形式，但还是这么写了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>搜集了点原作的资料，有个评价让我记忆深刻，papyrus是个明知道会发生什么但还是不会轻易回避的人，就很固执的那种。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>论接受能力，可能sans没有papyrus强啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对于这两个骷髅怪物的话，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你是怎么想的呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>徘徊在梦境中的过去的阴影。<br/>Shadows of the past linger in dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>35.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans又一次从梦中醒来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他好半天才完全从梦里脱离，眼前的一切都浸透在夜色里，他没办法分辨他是不是真的脱离了那儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他真的离开了吗？还是说他只是有幸在那莫测的世界找到了可以短暂安歇的地方？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不远处的嗡嗡声真的是他屋子里那簇旋风发出的声音，还是来源那梦境中无处不在的机器的运作声？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那里，伫立着一个如同从夜色中走来的身影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个身影长久的伫立着，凝视着前方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他夜色般的面容被奇妙的光晕染的模糊不清，周身一切似乎早已融入黑暗，唯有那只眼睛是亮着的，可以看清的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>深蓝色的火焰在里面燃烧着，仿佛马上就会脱离而出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>希望我做了一个正确的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那身影开口说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，我知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那声音听起来沙哑又粘稠，让人忍不住怀疑发出声音的器官是不是出了什么问题，否则，怎么会发出这样的声音？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这早已不是可以用对错权衡的事物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>36.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个身影往前一步，离那光源更近了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而正是这一步，黑暗暂时从他身上退去，sans得以看清这身影的全貌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans抑制不住的也往前迈步，他迫不及待的想与这身影面对面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可无论他怎么呼唤，怎么行动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们间的距离永远是那么遥远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不应该的，他明明可以看见他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可为什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为什么你会在这儿，而这儿 又是哪里，这真的是梦吗？如果是梦我为什么会梦到你？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回答我啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他呼喊，他敲打，他甚至召唤出了龙骨炮向他攻击，可那龙骨炮也和它的主人一样，无论是那攻击在正常的场所可以把一片树林夷为平地，可它就像是风划过水面一般，不，比那个还要过分，风会惊起涟漪，可这根本就没有发生一丝变化，仿佛在鲜明的提醒这是他绝对无法触及的事物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他无法干涉眼前的一切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那身影伸出了一只手，那只手中间圆形的空洞像是奇怪的相框，它贴上了眼前的事物，然后猛地收紧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>仿佛急切的想把一切收入掌中一般，仿佛被凶兽从身后追着一般，这动作过于剧烈，以至于sans能清楚的听见那只手和眼前的物件碰撞发出碰的一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>37.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可sans觉得他是无法收入掌中的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>手掌上的空洞就像是一个预兆，透过那空洞，一颗如同宝石一般闪耀的物体正在他面前的容器中漂浮着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那物体本身并没有颜色，如果不是显现的姿态与位置不对，sans几乎以为那个只是普通怪物的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可这不对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它本身并不具备颜色，如同极光一般变换色彩的光谱就像是礼物的包装纸一般包裹着它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它并不是倒立着的，它和他见过的某些一样，并不是上下颠倒的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可这不对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不记得面前的人在消逝之前有这样的藏品。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他也不认为这个满是谜题的人在突兀的消失前会有心情做这样的实验。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你是从哪里搞来的啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans迫切怀念他的番茄酱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这与他见过的不同，也并不是那些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那只手终归是垂落了，与之连带的是一声叹息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>请原谅我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>38.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你在寻求谁的原谅？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在床垫上伸了一个懒腰，他确信他是回来了，贴着他的床铺无疑就是他房间里那张。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他侧过脑袋，不远处墙上的挂钟时针和分针正完美的形成一个30度的夹角，而那透过窗子依然闪烁的繁星也告知他，他又一次在深夜醒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他已经不再想有多少次也是这样突然的醒来，他从一开始的茫然失措，到后来的习以为常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他每次惊醒过后都会立刻离开这房子，到他的秘密基地去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus就在隔壁，他那敏感的兄弟并不像是表现的那样对一切一无所知，在他最开始惊醒的时候，他恼怒于他才意识到那些话语并不是偶然，即便是对一切都不在意，即便从未用言语提起，可在最后，那个人依然是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>依然是做了那个选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可他醒悟的如此之晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他懊恼的时候，在他在他脑子里不断回放那个画面的时候，他听见了哒哒哒的三声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那声音透过他的门扉轻轻的传到他的骨头里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它并不沉重，也说不上清脆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但那是一种询问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey， bro，抱歉吵醒了你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans露出一个微笑，和往常表现的一样，带着半真半假的心思出声回答了它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你还好吧？sans？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他点了点头，虽然他和他兄弟隔着一扇门扉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，bro，我还好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的兄弟在他这么说后就不再问询，然后对他重复了一遍每天睡觉前都说的一些嘱托，然后在后来他并不愿一无所知的只是躺着的时候，变成了委婉的对他说，该睡觉的时候得好好休息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他做不到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个人并不能好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>39.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么这是怎么回事？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是那莫测的变化终究是伤害到了灵魂的根本，让他窥见了另一个世界的场景，提醒着他他很快会在另一个世界相遇？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还是说，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他会很快遇见那个本该化为灰烬，却看起来像是持续燃烧却缓慢趋于冷却的熔岩一般的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还是说，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他能在自己的世界看见那流动着极光色彩的灵魂？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亦或者说，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是这三者？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但管他呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气，蜷缩起来，把自己重新包裹于柔软的织物当中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论是怎样的变化，对他而言都不是眼前需要注意的事物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从那个人类出现起，就有一个声音不断的提醒着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注意她，看着她，并且在事态变糟前阻止她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看好你的兄弟，如果不想沦落到我一般境地的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那声音听起来很是熟悉，并且在最后还有闲情逸致说了一个双关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可就是那个双关让他连续做了一个星期的噩梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，这可真是，骨寂一人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>40.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可到底为什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在和小女孩相处的时候并没有发现能让她做错误选择的诱因，她看起来和他查看到的一样，没有犯下任何错误。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而且。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果她真的是极恶之人，如果她真的是不可饶恕之人，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么你的话语应该是在萌芽之时就夺去对方生命，无论那重置的能力有多么强，但只要在一开始就杀死她的话，只要在对方走每一步前就杀死她的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们是可以做到的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可你为什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为什么你会对那个让世界空旷之徒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对那个甚至夺走了你最后珍宝之徒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对另一个可能会有一样遭遇的人，说这种话呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不想也不愿，却在心底有一部分在嘲笑和恼怒于这声音的天真。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你失败了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想了想就断到这里，好吧并没有达成日更成就，想了大概三四个设定关于这位的出场，但还是选用了这个版本？好吧并没有选用，只是打字的时候突然想到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，很抱歉这章依然不会打这位的tag，等我正式把名字弄出来再说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外关于决心设定的条件我不知道有没有充分表现出来？我倾向于没有嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第一次搞au而且拿了我最苦手的部分，但暧昧不清啥的大致上算我本职？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那啥，条件很重要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于为什么做梦应该比较好猜了吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans的设定也和我预计的不太一样，我不想现在把那已逝的遗憾拿出来的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>离某位核心养崽还有一段距离orz</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暂且这样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于如果暂时没更？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那啥，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>脑洞在脑子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>手在，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沉迷炉石。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那啥一打七真特么好玩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>发出了咕咕咕的声音.jpg。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外，我尝试下把我用库乐队弄得一个曲子放上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也不算做，就用了工具稍微调整了下？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于名字？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ese核心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一份委托。<br/>A commission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>41.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的是太小了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus把人类放在了自己的枕头旁边，小小的人类在睡梦中翻了个身，摸索着摊成一个大字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而即便如此，还不足以占据他的海盗床床头到中间栏杆的位置。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是他的枕头过于柔软，那小脑袋一接触枕头就扎扎实实的扎进里面，大有绝不出来的气势。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天啊，真可爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus按捺住大声把这句话喊出来的冲动，掏出手机以最快速度给小小的人类拍了照，当然，他体贴的关了快门声，再然后小心翼翼的用他的毯子把人类裹成一个团。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好了，搞定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看吧，果然，伟大的papyrus绝对不会出错的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他满意的看着睡梦中嘴角微微勾起的小家伙，又一次的在心底赞叹自己来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这么小的家伙，稍不注意就会栽到雪堆里出不来，在这里几乎找不到比她更小的怪物了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过他一定会保护好人类的！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他精神十足的想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>42.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他换好了自己最喜欢的睡衣，然后迈开自己两条长腿，小心翼翼的把床上的人类捞起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他颇具高难度的托着人类，慢慢躺回自己的床上，在他整个骨头全部贴在熟悉的床铺上后，他又小心翼翼的把人类放到了自己的旁边，中间隔着一个软乎乎的枕头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，身为一个骷髅怪物，papyrus觉得靠着自己睡可不会太舒服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可他并不想放弃自己的床，而且，他不觉得把人类一个人留在这么大的床上是个好决定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管这个床有护栏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他拥有这张床的时候他还是个孩子，他记得某天，他突然得到了它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，他好像不记得是谁送给他的了？也许是sans？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过，这护栏还是对这么小的孩子不太够。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他挪动了下自己，确保小小的人类是靠近墙的一侧，自己侧卧着，把人类护在了自己的胸前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus检查了下人类确确实实包在毯子里后，忍不住打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经到了他睡觉时间了，再加上一整天他们都在陪人类完成他们的谜题，他觉得自己有必要好好睡一觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“晚安，Frisk，做个好梦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他小声对睡着了的人类说，然后也闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>43.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus真的是累坏了，几乎没过多久就彻底睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也因此并不知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被包裹在毯子里的小小人类嘴角勾了勾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚安好梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>44.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你觉得什么是安全？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有一个声音在说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他似乎正在对什么发问，但相对于询问，这句话更具诱导性。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>em？不会轻易受到伤害？能够远离危险？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>似乎有什么回答了他，他又一次开口，显然，这答案似乎让他并不算太满意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，我们可以慢慢来，你的想法很不错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管这样，他还是表示了赞同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么，你觉得怎样才能做到这点呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他带着点笑意的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，相信自己，你已经证明过这点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来吧，让我们看看，你能做到哪一步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>45.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans睁开了眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他是被一阵吵闹吵醒的，而在之前他又在做一个梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没等他回忆起梦的内容，他兄弟的声音就穿透房屋扎进他的骨子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans！你这个懒虫，快点下来吃早饭了！就连人类都比你起的早！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hey，这好像和他起晚并没有什么关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans懒洋洋的想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>多亏他的兄弟，梦境的记忆瞬间烟消云散，变得和融化的雪花一样难以分辨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans你听见了吗！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是他并没有及时回复，他的兄弟提高了音量，更加彻底的驱逐了他宝贵的睡意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就来，bro。”sans叹了一口气，把自己瞬移到了楼下，打着哈欠往卫生间里走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的出现把正在沙发上看电视的小女孩吓了一跳，小女孩就像是被踩着的兔子一般一头往后栽了下去，在软软的沙发上摔了个大马叉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，抱歉，我并不是骨意吓你的。”sans带着些许真诚的对被自己吓着的人类说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人类努力的在沙发上翻了个身，然后有些拘谨的坐正。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框在她望向sans的时候亮起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk被突然出现的sans给吓到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk不知道sans怎么做到的，biu的一声就出现了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk惊魂未定的对sans说：早安，sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans慢悠悠的往自己的粉色牙刷上抹上牙膏，慢悠悠的上下清理自己的牙齿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“emmm，早安，Frisk，又是美好的一天。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>46.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早餐依然是papyrus的全情投入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，人类小女孩可以食用papyrus的特制意面这点极大程度的鼓舞了骷髅兄弟一家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk乖乖的坐在自己的专属座位上，面前被摆上了一旁和昨天差不多的意面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是睡饱了的缘故，小女孩现在有充足的精力到处张望，并且对厨房表现了极大的兴趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然人类想围观自己的下厨过程让papyrus很高兴，但他还是依依不舍的让Frisk放弃了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，用undyne的话来讲，哈哈下厨可仅次于战斗，只有真正擅长并且强大的人才能可以胜任这份工作！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伟大的papyrus肯定是可以充分，完全的胜任的！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但人类！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还是和sans一起，远远的看着就行了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus满是自豪的想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不一会儿功夫，在阵阵浓烟当中，伟大的骷髅怪物高举着三份意面走了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans面色镇定的瞬移进了厨房，手上拿着不知道什么时候拿来的灭火器，和自己的兄弟交了棒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩看了看面前的意面，又看了看浓烟滚滚的厨房里忙活的sans，深深的皱起了眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk觉得这真是太coool了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*干的漂亮，papyrus，干的漂亮sans！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“neyh heh heh！当然，伟大的papyrus是最cool的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus兴高采烈的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，谢了kid，真高兴你能这么想。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans把最后一搓火苗无情的浇灭，颇有些无奈的讲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>47.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和之前那份意面一样，这次的意面依然味道很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真不知道到底是怎样的厨艺会有这么电影一般的效果，而且意外的味道不错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩和之前一样，拿着小小的叉子吃的很开心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus看着吃的开心的小女孩，也开心的就着这表情飞速的解决食物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans则漫不经心的吃着面前的意面，就着自己最喜爱的番茄酱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，你的那盘意面是什么味道的？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans突然说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk抬起头，有些不解的看了看他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我的兄弟总喜欢为特殊的人，做特殊口味的意面，我的这盘加了番茄，hehe，也许你那盘也有特殊的惊喜？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans摊了摊手，带着些许无奈的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk低下头，用小叉子在意面里翻找了下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她不确定的歪了歪头，依然没有言语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但提示框仍然是乖巧的替她做了回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk不知道papyrus在意面里放了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*但也许她这盘里也加了番茄？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk不在意盘子里有什么，但Frisk觉得意面很好吃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>48.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那就够了，kid。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans不在意的笑了笑，又悠哉悠哉的吃起自己的意面来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而papyrus看了看sans，又看了看小女孩，不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得现在气氛有点古怪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩进食速度不算快，在两兄弟都吃完自己的意面后，她又一个人吃了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，骷髅兄弟在这一点上很贴心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>兄弟二人吃完后并没有离席，而是就坐在自己的位置上闲聊，陪着小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans，你真的应该好好锻炼了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus 说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，bro，你知道的，让我去锻炼也只会浪费时间，并且像兄弟你一样cool的骷髅只需要一个就够了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans懒洋洋的拒绝道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh heh heh！我知道！但是，身为伟大的papyrus的兄弟，如果还有下一次被人发现倒在屋子外面就太糟糕了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus很明显不打算放过sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“bro，那只是个意外，我只是太困了，随便找了个地方睡觉而已。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans依然是不以为然，挂着笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus深深的看了他一眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么好吧，bro。”papyurs勉为其难的点了点头，放弃了他的念头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这有点出乎sans 的意料。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，bro，真高兴你不打算折磨你那不想动弹的兄弟。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans有点高兴的讲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>49.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>既然你不打算去锻炼，那么你得做其他事情！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哦，bro？你希望我为你做什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>nyeh heh heh！当然是！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高个骷髅怪物右手叉腰，左手握拳，伸出了一根手指。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>替我！照顾好人类！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>埋头苦吃的人类完全不知道发生了什么，更不知道那根手指正指着她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans的眼眶暗了暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans？！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的兄弟提高了音量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好的，bro。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着眼前的小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好的，你可是找对人了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>简单来说这部分就是嗯，sans的怀疑和怀疑以及怀疑以及给Frisk下套。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我觉得我算是比较无聊的作者？因为我会迫不及待把藏着的东西点出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧不这样搞对我而言比较容易失去激情？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，不管怎样，再过一会儿把某位拉出来吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就这样目前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过几天丢合集，也许再开一个小号或者lofter号。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外没有评论很无聊啊orz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一次交谈与秘密。<br/>A conversation with secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>50.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hey，kid，你有空吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk向sans询问有什么是她可以做到的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，没什么大不了的，为了让我们相处的更容易些，我有了点主意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我并不想让我的兄弟失望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以说，你可能得告诉我，你有什么想去的地方吗？或者有什么想做的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans又说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鉴于我那喜爱操心的兄弟，我得考虑你想去的地方会不会让我们两个遇上麻烦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，hehe，我个人建议是现在我们就回去，你继续去看你的电视，老老实实等着我的兄弟，等着他那极致到骨子里的料理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*虽然sans的建议很充分的打动了她，但她并不想停下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*很抱歉，sans，她得继续。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>51.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着眼前乖巧无比站在他面前的小女孩叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说实话，这是我给过最好的建议了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他稍微低下头，伸手拍了拍小女孩的脑袋，就像是她刚刚对那对狗夫妇做的一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩在泥地上滚了滚，用沾满犬类动物气息的泥土伪装了自己，而在迷惑住那对夫妇后，她开始踮起脚尖，尝试着抚摸眼前两个比她高了好几个头的怪物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而被迷惑住的犬夫妇也很贴心的半蹲下来，任由小女孩抚摸自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩虽然没有说话，但她的嘴角一直在扬着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩甚至尝试了让犬夫妇互相抚摸，并且为他们打开了新世界的大门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在折腾了一会儿后，犬夫妇挂着笑容向Frisk告别，身上背挂着的武器在他们走动的时候发出叮叮哐哐的声响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在他们离开后出现在了小女孩旁边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩没有看他，只是看着犬夫妇的身影，看的出神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“做个好孩子，kid。”sans有点无奈的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>52.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus在得知小小人类并不打算停止自己旅程后发了一会儿呆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看起来难以理解，但还是nyeh heh he的笑了两声，对小小的人类说了声没关系，我，伟大的papyrus尊重你的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下一秒一把拉起自己在沙发上偷懒的兄弟，上了楼进了自己房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans对于他突然的举动并不是很惊讶，只是，有些无奈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但值得庆幸的是，他兄弟的委托，正是他想做的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有了个合适的借口，sans当然不会拒绝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但这也意味着，他恐怕得亲手参与进人类的地底旅程里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans三心二意的听完自己兄弟对人类的嘱托，忽略了至少十个打底形容人类有多么弱小的形容词，也顺带无视了一些并不合理并不现实的期望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好的，bro。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一直保持着什么都不在意的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好的，bro，我会努力的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>53.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>参与进小女孩的旅程是什么感觉？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，并不像是他想的那么有趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩一直在走走停停，漫无目的的游荡在大地上，上一秒正在试图理解雪帽子为什么那么喜欢他的帽子，下一秒就去戳那些看起来像是果冻的小怪物，然后就被突然变形成虫子的果冻怪物给吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans远远的跟在小女孩身后，看了一路的风景。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩一直没有伤害任何人，也因此好几次被不讲理的怪物给攻击到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans隔三差五的用check查看人类的血条，值得庆幸的是，那些攻击都很难伤害到她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那位老女士早已预料到了小女孩会发生什么，她身上的装备有些比店里卖的还要好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但这也无法避免小女孩因为疼痛而委屈的蹲下来，捂着伤口无声的哭泣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来真是凄惨到骨子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在战斗结束后会轻手轻脚的把小女孩抱起来，像是安抚幼崽一样拍拍小女孩的背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩自己就带着最好的伤药，他不用经常性往返于雪镇和野地之间，这让他大大的松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你做的很好，kid。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在每次战斗结束后，都会用这句话安抚逃离怪物伤害的小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>54.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>papyrus对于自己并不能参与小女孩旅程这件事有些失落。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他有自己的职责要做，他在小女孩出现在他眼前后一直在犹豫一些事，可在小女孩决定继续后下定了决心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans知道他的兄弟会去做什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也知道他兄弟的好心会有怎样的后果。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他也预料到，也许不久后，小女孩将会遇到此生最大的危机。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但这并不是他非得注意，非得向小女孩言说的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，无论是谁，都得为自己的天真付出代价，不是吗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk向sans 询问，她不知道该怎么去对面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*她可以打电话给papyrus吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，去墙上看看那些不那么好看的标语牌吧，”sans摊了摊手，“也许你能找到答案。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩看了看他，点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>55.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩的体型极大程度的拉慢了他们的行进速度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们花了相当长的时间，都没有离开从雪镇到瀑布的中间区域。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们最终决定先在他其中一个打工地点停一停，休息一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans友好地提议，也许他可以请Frisk去消遣一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩想了想同意了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans松了口气，陪着小女孩一直在冰雪和黑暗里行走，尽管他并没有皮肤，但还是让他万分怀念起温暖的家来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他心情不错的伸出手对小女孩说，那么好吧，我知道一条捷径。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩将手搭了上来，下一秒，他们就来到了grillby。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吵吵闹闹的人声和单调的音乐声瞬间将他们包裹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans懒洋洋的听着身边的小女孩张开嘴，作出哇的口型。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>56.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怪物们很久没有看见这么小的幼崽了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>地底世界并没有太多的幼崽，一方面是因为他们的诞生需要付出极大的代价，另一方面则是，即便是付出这样的代价，这些幼崽也不一定会顺利降生，然后活下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个这么小的幼崽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，虽然长得有点像是人类，但她的味道明显不是，而且sans也在这儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怪物们乐观的把小女孩围了起来，小女孩有些手足无措的两只手并用，抚摸着面前不久前刚见过的犬夫妇，而不远处，两只狗守卫正笨拙的尝试着互相抚摸，但一直在往这里看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来像是鸭子的女士依然矜持的坐在鱼女士旁边，端着她的红酒，并且在沉默着的火人推来一小份小小的汉堡的时候，体贴的替grillby说，这是他店里唯一可以给这么小的孩子的食物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，sans知道这是一个谎言，只是他并不想拆穿自己不善言辞的债主。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans耐心的等着小女孩应付完在场的三只犬类怪物，被终于不打算维持矜持的女士们撸了个够，顶着火人火热的视线吃完了自己的小汉堡，然后又被推来一杯水，外加一小片纸巾和一小包薯条。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，可真受欢迎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>57.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万分庆幸，他们还是可以继续正题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩看起来有些迷糊，在sans看过来的时候条件反射的护住了自己的脑袋，防止自己的头毛又被沦陷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼前的画面总让他想起很久以前，在papyrus还没有长得那么大的时候，怪物们也是这么对他的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，他的兄弟可不会像小女孩一样躲躲闪闪还会害羞，他全盘接受了怪物们的关爱，并且笑的很开心像是一个小太阳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，你听说过会说话的花吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmm，我知道那是回音花。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans懒洋洋的问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩护住脑袋的手动作一顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans并没有说话，等着小女孩说出答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>58.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框在小女孩面前亮起，而红心的图标在知道以及不知道间来来回回。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩并没有看眼前的提示框，而是抬起头，看向他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans也很坦然的接受小女孩的注视。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框最终停留在了知道上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans松了口气，看样子，kid并不打算对他说谎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他准备继续进行他的对话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他准备继续的时候，他好像看见提示框闪动了一下，但转瞬间就消失不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩似乎并没有注意到提示框的异常一般，只是看着他，等着他继续往下讲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，回音花会复述人们的话。</p><p>papyrus某天跟我说了有趣的事。有时身边没有人的时候，有朵花会出现、跟他讲悄悄话。恭唯他……给他建议……鼓励他……跟他预言接下来会发生的事。很怪吧、啊？”－</p><p> </p><p>这不正常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一边讲着他的发现，一边观察着人类的表情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真遗憾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来，人类，并不想分享一些秘密。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*我知道的，sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*但是，你们恐怕再也见不到它了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>悠闲与不明之声。<br/>Leisure and unknown voices.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>59.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>保持决心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>保持决心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>保持决心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果你不想受伤的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骗子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>保持决心并不会阻止她受伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这无意义的行为只会为她带来更多更多更多的伤害而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肉体可以被回复，没有人会记得她临死前的痛苦挣扎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>啊啊，不会有人记得的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>毕竟，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早就死去的事物怎么可能向他们抱怨呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>60.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这场消遣并没有起到sans预期的作用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不知道自己把人类带到众人面前的行为是不是对的，hehe，小女孩看起来就像是怪物们的新宠，在座的怪物们都喜欢她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是，如果小女孩人类的身份被揭露，有多少怪物会选择保护她而不是试图杀死她呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样的恻隐之心除了给双方带来麻烦以外，在sans看来并没有其他作用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩试图用自己的钱付账的时候，被grillby阻止了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然和小女孩一样并不说话，但火焰怪物早就习惯用行为表达自己的看法，尽管，相当少见。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩推到火焰怪物面前的铜币被原样的推了回来，鸭子女士用爱怜的口气说，小女孩不需要为自己付账，而且。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她看了看sans，语气有些轻佻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你旁边的这位监护人先生，可几乎没有付过账呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，很遗憾，我并不是她的监护人。”sans若无其事的笑了起来，试图挽救他的声誉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想也是，”鸭子女士点了点头，认同了他的说法，“毕竟，这么晚了还把这么小的孩子带在外面，可不是合格监护人的做法。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>61.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk努力表示sans并不是她的监护人，是她的朋友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*很遗憾，这位小女孩的监护人另有其人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦？”对于提示框所显示的信息，鸭子女士似乎有点惊讶，而grilliby直接看了过来，尽管隔着镜片，sans敢保证看着他的眼神并不算友善。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk感受到了弥漫开的古怪气息，提示框连忙进行了补充。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk被监护人委托给了sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*很遗憾，但这是实话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm，这还是一个意思，”鸭子女士笑了笑，她看向了已经头冒冷汗的sans，“被临时委任的监护人还是监护人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans发誓，他看见grilliby掏出账本又给他记了一笔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩并没有意识到她的话语并没有改善骷髅怪物的处境，她在听到鸭子女士的话语后似乎认为问题解决了，她看向sans，目光中隐隐有些期待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气，摸了摸小女孩的头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，帮大忙了呢，kid。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans顶着某几位不算友善的视线对小女孩这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩弯了弯嘴角，笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>62.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，怪物们的话有些是对的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着身边倚着栅栏把自己缩成一团的小女孩，明明对方穿的足够多，sans也有点担心，地底世界的夜晚可能并不太适宜这样的人类在外过夜？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在告别了一众怪物们后，sans又领着小女孩回了趟家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的兄弟并不在，但所有东西都被收拾的整整齐齐，看起来即便是出门，他的兄弟依然没有放弃他喜欢收拾的癖好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans从冰箱里补充了一些番茄酱，想了想又看了看占据了几乎全部空间的意面，思考要不要拿几盘以备万一。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，他最终还是放弃了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩乖巧的坐在沙发上等着他，在他补充完自己的消耗从厨房出来的时候看见的就是这样的场景，她完全没有不耐烦的意思，电视关着，她安静的不言不语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就像是从不存在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans不知怎么涌上了一丝罪恶感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他知道他在做什么，也在等待什么发生在小女孩身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这并不对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>63.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，你想在这里歇一晚吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans如同往常般露出笑容，把涌起的情绪压回心底。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，除了我的兄弟，不会有其他怪物会擅自闯入我们的家，没有怪物对闯入骷髅怪胎的房子感兴趣，在这里，你就是安全的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而你在这里，就不会受伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果你足够乖的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩迎着他的打量思考了一会儿，然后摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框依然体贴的亮起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk觉得很抱歉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*但是，她必须得继续。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦，关于这个。”sans挠了挠下巴，两只眼睛一起看着小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“方便透露一下吗？我很好奇，这么幼小的你，需要继续什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沉默。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*home。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩最终还是作出了回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*她得回去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但只有穿过整个underground你才能找到回去的路，”sans神色未变的叹息了一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说实话，我不觉得你能够完好的完成这趟旅程。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更别说，你不完成这趟旅程才是对你的仁慈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk小声的说她知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*但是她依然得继续。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*她得回去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>64.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看了看比外表固执很多的小女孩，思考这话语的真实性。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他见过最不理智，最荒唐的决定了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，你相信自己能完成这趟旅程？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩点了点头，望着他笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*是的，sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*是的，她相信她能够完成。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是他为什么不在自己温暖的家呆着，不看着自己那宠物旋风无意义的旋转打发时间的理由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他得陪着一个疯过头的小女孩，只是因为她相信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许他的理智也出了一点问题，要不他也不会相信她，更别提这根本不是一个邀请。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 小女孩在他身边轻易的进入了睡眠，靠着那个奇怪的包做枕头，所有拉链都拉到了最顶上，居然在这满是怪物的环境睡的很开心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看了小女孩安详的睡颜看了一会儿，只要他一个念头，眼前的人类就会死于非命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不会再有噩梦，不，可能以后会有，但至少，他不用再担心眼前的人类会脱下良善的伪装，去毁灭他少有珍视的东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个选择过于诱人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果他做的好的话，不会有人会意识到小女孩的消失与他有关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但hehe，有些人必然会意识到的，比如说他的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但那又怎样，如果他把小女孩的灵魂带去给king，国王得到了第七个灵魂就可以打破结界，他可以花更多的时间向自己的兄弟表达这次失约的歉意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更别提说他有非常漫长的时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而自己的兄弟，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>并非一无所知。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>65.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很遗憾，sans并没有选择这么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管他知道，也许，这是最好的机会，在他莫名得到人类信任的当下，这是最好的机会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他并没有这么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第七个灵魂真的能够带领怪物穿过结界吗？就算是这样，结界后面真的适合怪物？而人类。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人类与当初将怪物们送入地底的那批相比，不再对怪物们具有威胁了吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans不敢保证。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他思考过后，决定还是安于现状。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩丝毫没有意识到她的临时监护人心理经过一番斗争，翻了个身，换了个方向呼呼大睡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气，也坐了下来，倚着栏杆闭眼休息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来，这并不会是太轻松的旅程。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不知道放弃这次机会会带来怎样的进展，他的身体并不容许他像过去一样近观事态发展，虽然他，真的很想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但总有什么在提醒着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>让他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>安息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>66.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又听见了那无处不在的嘈杂声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电子器械所带有的独特蜂鸣回荡在脑子里，他甚至可以清楚的记得它们会在什么时候停顿，什么时候继续。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他什么也看不清，也不能动弹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他无法睁开眼，只能躺着，透过缝隙模糊的窥探世界的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，尽管他并没有眼皮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他听见有个声音混合在电子声里，只是因为和电子声过于类似，他一开始并没有发现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有什么正站在那儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他听见了一个音节，而古怪的是，他立刻意识到那是他的名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那存在呼唤着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它身后，奇异的光幕如同颜色奇怪的黑洞一般吞噬着它的身影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他听见对方又念了一遍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那光幕如同流动一般不断的变换色彩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans努力更加睁开他的眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光幕的源头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而在那机器之上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一条极细的管线正如同蛇一般无声的蔓延开来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>将那同样奇特的液体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>透过，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>输送到，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他那。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>藏在肋骨中间的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>灵魂里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，大概是个推进剧情的好时机？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后这一幕我策划了大概挺久，表现形式也和我想的不太一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更加直白的写法了？（自认）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好了，暂且这样，有缘继续。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>家的幻象。<br/>The illusion of home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>67.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans又一次醒来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，精力充沛，精神良好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好的就像是前几天的困倦就像是他的梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他四处看了看，不出意料的在一旁发现了那个人类小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小小的孩子在睡梦中换了个姿势，原本充当枕头的包被抱在了怀里，她靠着岗哨的一角睡的很香。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她看样子还会睡一会儿，而他也来得及回去看看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很久没有在野地过夜了，emm，和他想的一样糟，他想他应该会尽量不去尝试。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，好吧他在开玩笑，他还是尽早把睡袋拿出来吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>68.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>home。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着眼前的装潢少有的走了个神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一切都那么熟悉，一切都那么温馨正常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绿色的沙发是他最爱躺着的地方，他经常在那里打盹，等着自己的兄弟去做不那么美味的意面，然后第一时间表达赞扬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他脑子里几乎可以瞬间浮现那样的画面，hehe，不知道在别人看来是怎样的，他们就像是一对再普通不过的兄弟，勤劳的弟弟照顾懒惰的哥哥，嗯，大概？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他过于喜欢用他那可能不那么好笑的双关逗弄他的兄弟，而每次他这么做，他的兄弟总会暴躁的喊着他的名字让他停下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万幸的是，他总知道什么时候住嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>脑海里的sans又一次惹恼了自己的兄弟，而脑海里的papyrus这次气的把锅给甩掉了，而锅里的意面全都扣到了水槽里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，真遗憾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>69.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完美。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他躺上沙发的时候惬意的想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>果然，果然他就不该陪着那个孩子在外过夜，尽管只是分开了一夜，但他已经开始怀念他的沙发了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沙发足够长，足以让他躺着，旁边还可以坐下人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他幻想着和往常一样陪着自己的兄弟一起看电视，他那比他高太多的兄弟总会在那个机器人出现的时候激动的往靠背上后仰，而他总会被他兄弟的动作惊醒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果醒了，sans经常也假装自己并没有醒来，漫不经心的听他的兄弟说上一些赞扬的话。                          </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他往往会因此再次睡着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他再次醒来的时候，往往已经回到了他自己的房间，躺在他的床垫上，罩着他的床单，枕头边放着bro粗体大写的要求他捡起袜子的纸条。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他果然没有睡够啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他打开了电视，在电视节目中挑剔的选择了一会儿，然后随便打开了一个广告就看了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果他的兄弟在的话，可能会和他商量换个节目，他总觉得看广告是在浪费时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，他的兄弟不知道，能有可以浪费的时间是多么幸运。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看向沙发的空位，在他眼中他兄弟兴奋的身影消失了，而另一人坐上了它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，我都不知道你喜欢看广告？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个人侧过脸来看了看他，和他一样白色的瞳孔没有什么情绪，他眉头总是皱着，不苟言笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，我只是想来点助眠音乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他对脑子里的幻象和过去一般若无其事的这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那幻象挑了挑眉，双手环胸往沙发上一靠，皱着眉和他一起看着这无意义的节目。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>70.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>疲倦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>疲倦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>疲倦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然仅仅只是有种预感，但当他真的再次梦见那个人的时候，他只是觉得无比的疲惫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他就像是做了一个无止境的噩梦，等他醒来后并不清楚梦中的苦痛，只记得自己真的在这样的梦中浑浑噩噩，度日如年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只不过，那并不是梦而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，于是，你真的回来了，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans对着空气说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你真的遵守了诺言。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抑制不住的笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“......在过去了那么久之后？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，你觉得你做了对的事？你拯救了我？然后，你就可以将一切一笔勾销？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他深吸了一口气回复了平静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>71.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，好吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans和往常一样笑着，丝毫看不出刚刚情绪失控的模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，总之，嗯，欢迎回来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“欢迎回来，gaster。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>欢迎回到，</p><p> </p><p>这个只有我记得你的世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>72.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“醒醒，kid。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“醒醒。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk揉了揉自己的眼睛，看向了说话的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他知道了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>面前的人用那张破碎的脸露出一个略显扭曲的笑来，完全可以充当恐怖片里的场景。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Frisk并没有害怕，小女孩在看清对方的时候就四处看了看，在看到熟悉的装饰后意识到她回去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  *sans是怎么知道的呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk不记得自己给过他任何提示。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“有种可能，是混杂在灵魂里的记忆告诉他的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对方笑着这么说，一只飘来的手捏着一条湿毛巾，让小女孩接住它好好的擦了个脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*sans并没有完全相信她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*所以说，他不应该能够知道的，Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>73.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这也代表，他在逐渐相信你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被称呼为Gaster的存在对她笑了笑，如同幽影般伫立在她面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你的力量影响到了他，而他，想要获知真相。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk小声的问：Gaster你想见他们吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩乖巧的仰起脑袋，像是一只无害的小动物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过去的幽魂少有的激动起来，他因此才从虚无和混沌当中维持着自己，然后开始无尽的等待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但不是现在。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But not now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他得能够意识到才行。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He should realize.”</p><p> </p><p>他注视着眼前凝望着他的女孩，与她目光相对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“意识到，”</p><p>“Realized that....”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我与你同在。”</p><p> </p><p>“I.”</p><p> </p><p>“With you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>74.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*那么，她接下来应该做什么呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“继续陪着他，如果你想的话，继续和他做朋友。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster耸了耸肩，看起来有点意外的像是外面的那只骷髅怪物，他看起来心情不错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“记得我教过你的吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩点了点头，然后咳嗽了一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“尽量.......不要说话。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Less ......speak.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“相信自己.......的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe my...... friend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“相信.......自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe .......myself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好，kid。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你做的很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，终于把某位拉出来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>昨天刚补了个设定，但因为恩时机未到没放出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过也不会很快放出来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，关于sans和gaster我有自己的设定，前因后果都有哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道算不算糖，反正我在努力不吐黑泥哈哈哈哈w</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外恩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>核心养崽可以写了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>努力微笑.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>应当消逝之人。<br/>Who ought to die.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>75.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你觉得外面怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩并未立刻回答他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk在思考中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk开始斟酌词汇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“很漂亮。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩开口了，她依然是乖巧无比的坐在自己的位置上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大家都很好，我很开心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“听起来不错。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster点了点头，把一盘意面放在了女孩面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>女孩不知从哪里拿出了她的包，然后从里面拿了一副餐具出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对了，忘记问了，你尝过papyrus的意面对吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster又问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmm，”Gaster发出一声叹息，“味道如何？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩将叉子插进gaster的意面里，吃了一口然后开始回忆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk觉得味道不错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*不错的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>76.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster挑了挑眉，破碎的脸属于嘴角的位置微微上扬了几分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很高兴你能喜欢它。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*sans也这么说过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩戳了戳意面，看起来有些犹豫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*他问了些奇怪的问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她有些不知所措的看着这幽影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*sans知道什么了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“意料之中，Frisk，意料之中。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster平静的说，他飘到了小女孩旁边，鉴于实物与虚幻间的身体逐渐凝实，他招了招手，一把椅子出现在了小女孩旁边，然后他坐了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他是我见过最聪明的孩子，他能猜到我一点都不惊讶。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他端着不知道从哪里来的咖啡喝了一口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好了，你得快点解决你的早餐了，我们并不能让世界停滞太久。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“至于sans，虽然他很聪明，但他还需要一些时间才能发现真相。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩闻声加快了速度，奋力解决自己的早餐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看着小女孩努力进食的样子满意的点了点头，他也许应该也给自己也做一份？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然他并不需要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>77.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Gaster，你还好吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>提示框突然这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster愣了愣，小女孩依然在吃，他很快反应过来，实际上提示框联通着小女孩的思想，她不一定需要用嘴去表达。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，虽然看起来并不太正常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很好，kid。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster笑着说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是实话，自从他被困之后，已经有很长很长时间没有这么好过了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他之所以选择继续停留在这里，而不是和小女孩一起出去，是他自己的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在并不是现身的良好时机，尽管万分想要这么做，但他的理智阻止了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩看了看他，流露出担忧的神色，尽管在外人看来Frisk只是嘴角微微撇下，可Gaster明白，小女孩并未接受他的说法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，至少比过去好，但可能离你想的好有些差距。”他拍了拍小女孩的头，力道很轻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩顺从的低着头，让骨手揉着她的毛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不需要担心我，照顾好自己就行了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>78.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩又花了十五分钟才把自己的早餐解决掉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster敲了敲桌子，剩下的食物连同盘子一起消失的无影无踪，就像是从未存在过一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他示意小女孩伸手，小女孩乖巧的照做，而他也伸出了自己的一只手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在两只手交握的时候，奇怪的事发生了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一瓶牛奶出现在了他们手掌中间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喝完牛奶你就得出去了。”Gaster说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩点点头，揭下了玻璃瓶的封口，然后像是小猫一般舔了舔纸盖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看着小女孩突然整张皱起的脸挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>79.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这次是什么味道的？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*呸，苦的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩伸着舌头，一脸苦不堪言的表情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm，你刚刚在想什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些好笑的问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想知道Gaster你喝的咖啡是什么味道的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩一脸委屈的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看了看她，然后有些无奈的揉了揉自己的太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那本来就不是小孩子可以喝的东西。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他伸出一只手，敲了敲玻璃瓶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“现在再尝尝看？它是甜的了。“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩毫不迟疑的举起刚刚被她嫌弃的牛奶试探性的喝了一口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一脸满足的眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看着小女孩飞快的喝完了牛奶还不舍的舔了舔嘴角，有些好笑的挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好了，该出去了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩朝他挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*再见Gaster，我出去啦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“去吧，记得小心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩点了点头，然后在他注视之下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>消失在了虚空当中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>80.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans后知后觉他似乎忘记了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，他好像把小女孩忘记在了他的岗哨里？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为某个他以为永远不会再出现的人疑似出现的关系，他少有的有种什么都不想管，什么都不去想的冲动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冷静下来后他觉得没有必要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论是去追寻那个人的踪迹，还是去探明自己身上发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这两件事都没有必要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他懒洋洋的关了电视，使用了捷径，转眼之间回到了自己的岗哨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩已经醒来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然隔得老远，但sans一眼就看到了她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她又被怪物盯上了，hehe，小号人类的地底之旅真是多灾多难，他看着小女孩紧张的一动不动的躲在灌木丛里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他顺着她的视线看向了对面，然后叹息一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，看起来这次真的不太走运？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着对面那个戴着头盔穿着盔甲的身影真心实意的这么想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>81.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>居然在这里遇到了undyne？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他略微思考就想到了什么，这应该和他的兄弟有关，比如说他的兄弟在这里抱着期望，请求自己的友人放过自己另一个友人，之类的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而人类也许刚刚目击了一切，不小心发出了声响？然后被皇家护卫队队长给逮了个正着？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans知道事实不会和他的猜测相差多少。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>剩下的就是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans盯紧了小女孩，将她身上的紧张收入眼底。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而undyne则呼唤出了她的光矛，高举它然后狠狠的砸进了灌木丛里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你会选择怎么做？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>82.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩很害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>非常的害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怪物本身就很容易让人害怕了，更别提一个穿着盔甲的怪物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而这怪物二话不说就是攻击。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和之前那种遭遇不同，之前也许可以直接逃脱，但这个，可不是逃脱就可以甩脱的角色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>深知这位癖性的sans早已对接下来的进展有了预料。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这次攻击试探性的意味更多，她更想把里面的人给固定住，然后走过去查看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>经常有小怪物躲在各种各样的地方，虽然这位冷酷无情的形象过于深入人心，但hehe，对方意外的不是一个滥杀无辜的人，当然，只针对怪物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果被发现是个人类，再加上他兄弟又一次的emmm，好心办坏事？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩的下场几乎可以确定了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>83.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Undyne并没有走过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管她有想要过去的意思，但她在等了几分钟后还是放弃了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她倒退着消失在了视线里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>确认她走了以后，小女孩小心翼翼的从灌木丛里走了出来，身后跟着一个小怪物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans以前见过他，他一直是一个人，因为没有手臂但很喜欢和人交朋友让sans印象深刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>偶尔这个小怪物路过他的小店的时候，他会送他一些没什么人买的热狗，而小怪物就会坐在他小店旁边，有些艰难的吃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果他心情好的话，他会再送他一些番茄酱，然后看着他傻乎乎高高兴兴的样子打发时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans觉得他有点像papyrus，hehe，像他的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，也许，Undyne选择退去的原因，是因为她看见了里面的怪物小孩？无论她是否确定里面有没有人类，在不确定会不会波及怪物小孩的情况下，她并不会贸然攻击。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，Undyne的某些做法和她的风格截然不同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，如果没有自己的考量和局势的判断能力的话，她也不会当上皇家护卫队队长。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>84.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩看起来心有余悸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怪物小孩很崇拜Undyne，视她为偶像。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很高兴的对小女孩说他的偶像看他了，蹦蹦跳跳一点害怕的意思都没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩对他笑了笑，然后目送他离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans思考了几秒后，还是瞬移到了小女孩身边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，这次也是吓了一跳呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着哼唧一声抱头蹲下的小女孩耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，原来你在这儿啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans假装自己刚出现在这儿一般对小女孩说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他就被嚎啕大哭的小女孩给扑倒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>85.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看样子，hehe，某位鱼人很荣幸的成为了小女孩的阴影之一。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果将来她们能够成为朋友的话，也许Undyne会拼劲全力弥补自己对小女孩作出的事，但那也是之后的事了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>土地很柔软，即便是他整个骨头都栽在了地上，他也没有感到疼痛也没有掉一点血。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩趴在他的胸前，哭的极其委屈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看了一会儿后就移开目光，不去看小女孩哭的极其凄惨的模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，这里发生的一切对这么小的孩子而言过分沉重了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他隐约记起，前面几个孩子也是一样的，独自来了这儿，然后死于非命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是所有怪物犯下的罪责，但这原因却是人类自己犯下的错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他试探性的拍了拍小女孩的背，顺着她的呼吸一下一下的安抚她，自从他的兄弟长大以后他就很少这么做了，hehe，也许这个小女孩应该感到荣幸？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有个声音在心底喊着，你不该坐视不管，你应该按照你兄弟的话去保护她的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管他在Undyne对灌木丛出手的时候，他下定主意，如果小女孩真的被攻击到的话，他会出手救她一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她后来安全了，但和他并没有什么关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你坐视一个孩子面对死亡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他感觉到罪恶爬上了他的脊背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做不到以为他兄弟排除危险为名。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可能地图有点错误？反正我说真的不太喜欢这个sans的做法，虽然能够理解但不能认同啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，虽然这只Frisk可能并不需要倒是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额我不知道我说没说过我卡在瀑布到热域间的鱼姐卡了快三个多小时，好吧虽然有存档没了从头打打了快九个小时的原因？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>enmm，我真怕她（捂脸），超怕的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原本想这章多来点前因后果，但后来嗯还是放弃了，之后吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在让sans觉得罪恶才可以考虑带他玩啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暂时这样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不得不迈步之人，与劝阻之人<br/>The Person who should stop, and the person who wants she stop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>86.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“kid，kid，你真的得停下了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹息着拍拍小女孩的头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，看样子，他的确是和他兄弟一样，对这个人类小女孩动了恻隐之心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk哭着说：她真的很害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这很正常，kid，”sans隐隐有些无奈，“如果我对上她，我也会害怕的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而且他敢保证，那位鱼人并没有走远，如果小女孩选择继续的话，一定会碰上她的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那时候，这么幼小的孩子十有八九会死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“孩子，你最好停下。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他再次重申了他的劝告。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>87.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩紧紧的抓着他就像是抓着一根救命稻草。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这可真讽刺，在这里她唯一可以依靠的对象是个并不关心她死活的怪物，而她向他献上了所有的信任。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在停止还来得及。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到雪镇，回到他和他兄弟的房子里，虽然很困难，但他的兄弟应该会想办法藏住小女孩的行踪，而他也会帮忙出出主意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩第一次说话了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她叫着他的名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>声音沙哑但又稚嫩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>确确实实的发出了声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，sans并不是那么惊讶，起初小女孩作出的各种口型，再加上刚刚的哭声，以及那更像是与他对话的提示框，他已经判明了她是可以发出声音，可以说话，可以和人交流的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她一直保持沉默，用提示框和怪物们交流。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>唯一让他觉得意外的是，为什么她现在选择不保持她的秘密？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans，sans，我得......活下去。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩抹着眼泪，一脸忍耐的控制着自己哭泣的冲动，挑战着他的罪恶感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>88.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那你更应该停下了，poor little kid。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans从衣服里摸了摸，找了块还算干净的手帕给小女孩擦了擦脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩乖巧的仰着脸，方便他提供帮助，擦完整张脸他的手帕蓄满了泪水，他想了想把手帕塞进了小女孩手里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩用比蚊子大不了的声音说着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但是，sans，我，唔......咳咳，真的得继续。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>继续什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>继续受伤吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后一次次无意义的面临死亡？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真是愚蠢的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans最终还是叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，也许你需要一骨头帮助？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>89.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩张大了嘴，忘记了哭泣，很直接的对他的话表达了惊讶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans隐约想起，一路上小女孩从未主动向他寻求帮助，好吧，只有过桥的那次，但他只是给了提示而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她从未要求他替他阻挡怪物，也从未向他索取什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骷髅怪物的眼眶暗了暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>仿佛就是知道，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他什么也不会做一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，这是第几次了呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着眼前的小女孩难得语调轻柔的问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“第几次你来到了这里？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩在他问出声后愣了一下，她仿佛看到了无法理解的事物一般，有些胆怯的捏着自己外套的一角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在等待答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩沉默了很长一段时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，看样子，次数多到......你都忘记了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，他该猜到的，这个小女孩使用过名为重置的能力，她很有可能经历过将要发生的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她知道的，所以才害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他可以确认一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那就是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论她曾重置过多少次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些重置时间里的他，都没有提供任何帮助。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就那么一次次的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看着她死去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>90.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，你知道什么在等着你是吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans伸手把小女孩拉起，替她整了整沾上泥土的衣服，语调轻松，面容无奈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Frisk小声的说：是的，我知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*她知道再过一会儿会遇到那个鱼人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*而她会在逃跑的过程中，一次一次的死去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe，比他想的还要糟糕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans毫不怀疑小女孩的话语真实性，他只是意外另一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“每一次，hmmm，我说每一次，Undyne都会撵着你跑吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩犹豫了几秒，但还是点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这和他的猜想很不一样，按照他对那位鱼人的了解，不可能在小女孩每次重置的时候都只做追杀这件事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>应该有少数，哪怕只有一次，那位皇家护卫队长会选择放过，哪怕迟疑上一次，小女孩都有机会躲藏起来，逃出生机。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩口中的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就像是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不存在的脑子转了转，找到了一个合适的形容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电影里固定好的桥段。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Undyne的追杀就是那个必然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>91.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果是这样的话？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans下意识的摸了摸自己的衣服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>倒立的心形灵魂安静的在他肋骨中间跳动着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他有个猜想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许说，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩经历的那些必然才是正确的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些怪物们并不是因为他们想要这么做，而是冥冥之中有种操控一切的力量，以此为秩序，操控一切运行？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果那样的话？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他感觉到他的灵魂里有什么在翻涌着，提醒他他所经历的一切都是真实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果那样的话，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为什么，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他会意识到呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>92.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很久以前，在那位还未消失的时候，他曾参与过他的实验。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那场实验有关平行世界以及跨越时间线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也因此，他对重置和时间线的变动非常敏感，有的时候甚至可以记得一些其他时间线的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他很确定，这和现在发生的事截然不同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间线的变动也无法改变一些必然，如果他的猜测真实，那些平行世界的他也会像曾经的他，一样无法意识到他们的所作所为可能并不是他们自己的意愿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而是被设定好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这和发生在他身上的事不同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他意识到了这些差异，并且他本身并不是以正常姿态处在这个世界的运作里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他与曾经所有的他不同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了看眼前的小女孩，小女孩停止了哭泣，她正用一种担忧的神情看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他猛然意识到了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等等。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着眼前的小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一切的源头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就在他眼前？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈哈哈哈没想到吧？飞起的剧情哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧我本人依然卡在瀑布到热域中间，而且我想你们也不会想看我用文字给你打个游戏实况出来吧？而且说真的我不擅长这个哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我可是以脑洞出名的哈哈哈（好吧并不</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧说实话，我刚开始想大不了以自己的想法弄个游戏实况，但嗯，写的没有意思了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有幸看过我那个设定的小伙伴哈哈哈哈，嗯，这个就是大概我跟你讲的好结局的基准。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我把他和游戏割开了哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于原因和操作，等下次更新解释哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看到现在了吗？92.我真做到了两个月不到写了一个我完全没有接触过的游戏的同人au哈哈哈哈，只靠狂吃同人以及玩只到瀑布的游戏哈哈哈（骄傲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>行了，暂且这样子哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过可以讲了，为什么这只Frisk需要继续的原因。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为如果不那么做，怪物们的世界会陷入停滞，而怪物本身无法意识到这点，就跟琥珀里的虫子一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但比琥珀里的虫子更可悲，因为他们是活着的，并且会永远活着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以他们会尽量按照游戏的流程去走一遍，但不会完全哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个au的重点一直是选择，sans的选择，Frisk的选择，Gaster的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但也不只是他们三位，他们的家人朋友都会影响到他的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>抱歉，能力有限，可能写的并不是那么好看哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但我会写完的哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于那七个还是八个结局，我不会在正文里写，这个完了应该会飞速写个番外一笔带过吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于为什么我从不以Frisk视角写以及写她在想什么？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，实际上我完全没有构思这部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但最好别抱期待，会写的，但可能会夹在黑泥哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>抱歉嗯，说的话有点多，就先这样吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那啥，可能很快就见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然很遗憾，嗯，这个故事很快就到尾声了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>逐渐剥落的真实的面纱。<br/>The veil of truth is gradually peeling off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>93.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩安静的站在他面前任他打量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>微风吹拂着树叶发出沙沙沙的声响，就像是人们的窃窃私语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与她有关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans这么想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与她有关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩的装束和表现的能力从一开始就给他一种很微妙的感觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而知道了对方曾使用过重置的能力，一些疑点得到了解释。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她曾经见过他们，知道什么样的选择是正确。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什么是错误的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>唯一让他心安的一点是，hehe，现在的他可以确定，小女孩并不愿去做错误的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>成为了和小女孩一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>游离在这条时间线的异类。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>94.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，在你眼中的我们看起来怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans恢复了懒洋洋的神情，很好奇小女孩会说出的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩认真的思考了一会儿，在投入更多的关注后，他很鲜明的感觉到了变化，在他捅破了她并不是第一次来这里以后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩现在在以一种更真实的态度对待他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真实到，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmmm。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他即便是闭着一只眼睛，都能感觉到，眼前的小女孩是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>发自灵魂的信任着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>知晓他的行事风格，知道他的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在被他冷眼旁观后，在他很多次若无其事的装作不知道小女孩经历什么后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带着只有她自己知道的苦痛，无数次死去，无数次在这个不确定能不能拯救的了的地底世界醒来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即便是这样，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她还是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这么的信任他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>95.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我.....很喜欢大家。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans听到小女孩这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她看起来有些不好意思，有些扭捏的对着手指。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很喜欢sans，也很喜欢papyrus，大家......都是好人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，这评价可真让人意外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans注视着小女孩深吸一口气，抬起头，冲着他弯了弯嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我......只想给大家一个好的结局而已。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩仰着脑袋望着他傻笑，话语满是真心实意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>啊啊，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怎么会掉到这里来呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在心里叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是预言中的天使？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>96.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans安静的听着小女孩讲述一些他不知道的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，heheh，人类并不具备讲好故事的能力，如果他这么给他的兄弟读睡前故事，他的兄弟可能并不会满意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他何必苛责一个这么小的小女孩？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而且她，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在正打算对他全盘托出？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管如此，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在得知部分真相的时候，饶是他也难得愣了那么一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，我好像没有......听清楚。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着眼前的小女孩，抑制不住的加大了音量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，我刚刚好像听到了什么有趣的笑话，可以麻烦你.......再说一遍吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩被他吓了一跳，但仍乖巧的点了点头，重复了她刚刚说的内容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这个世界，是一款游戏。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所有一切，人物声音，花草树木等等，他们所能感知的一切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所能看到的，所能听到的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>都只是一款游戏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>97.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所有的事情都已经被注定好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所有的进展以及可能都被规划好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>何止一言一行？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们的一切都只不过是游戏当中的一部分而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们的生活，他们的情感，这些他们生命中最重要的部分，无法被数据记载，存储，甚至会被直接定义为不存在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans并未立刻相信这过于匪夷所思的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，她知道她在说什么吗？这不仅在否定她曾做过的，更是在否定世界，以及最重要的，否定.......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身为这个世界的一员，甚至是受到影响最深的一员，你到底是以何等心态说出这样的话呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“kid，你知道吗，这.......并不好笑。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans第一次笑的有些勉强。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>98.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩什么都没有说，而是第一次的，主动对他邀请了战斗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我知道sans可能并不会相信的，”小女孩捏着一片衣角讲，“如果是这样，sans应该能够明白了吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans第一次不以自己本身意愿进入了战斗里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着眼前变成了黑白二色的小女孩，视线逐渐下移，目光停留在了名为名字的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着姓名栏所填写的Frisk意识到了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heh-heh，kid，”他控制自己的情绪，不让自己露出更多暴露出自己翻涌情绪的神情，“你是怎么，知道自己是Frisk的呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小女孩给出了答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“因为那个人是这么告诉我的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩的声音没有发出，而是以一串字符出现在了他眼前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*那个，玩这款游戏的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>99.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那并不是现在发生的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans立刻意识到了这点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他想起了一开始在他脑子里盘旋的那个声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他能够理解了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在名为游戏的这条时间线，开始以前的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他思考了一会儿后在他的过往里发现了不对劲的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好像？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从一开始。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并没有以完全对待幼小儿童的心态与话语，对待眼前这个孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他总是会忽视小女孩的身高，忽视对方这么幼小可能并不会理解。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就仿佛是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>应该与他对话的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>并不应该，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>使用这样.......幼小的，姿态？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>100.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，你真的是个这么小的孩子吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans神色有些复杂的看着这个名为Frisk的小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩对他点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*是的，sans，她的确是如他所见的那么幼小。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩学着他平常的样子耸了耸肩，并且露出了八颗牙齿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*在她第一次在这里睁开眼睛的时候，她就是这个样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着小女孩依然没有停止的对话框，没有出声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*但是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对话框翻到了另一页。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*在她作出那个决定前，她并不是这样的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩伸手比划了一下，往自己头上比了大概半个脑袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*hmmm，我大概是这个样子的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈哈哈哈哈好吧，完全拆了游戏，没想到我也这么搞了，让游戏人物意识到自己是游戏人物嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>请别信这就是完全的事实了，这只Frisk所暴露的信息并不足以让sans完全摆脱游戏的限制，只要一次重置他就会完全忘记游戏的内容哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>抱歉给你们阅读理解添麻烦了，hmmm，我就是这个毛病，想起来就写的老长，得把点都想办法弄出来才有可能让别人跟上我的脑回路哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看到100是不是吓到了？没想到吧我说的很快是写完上一章后，五分钟不到我就开始写下一章哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧回到正题，sans目前就跟嗯，掉了一半的乳牙一般（很抱歉我第一时间只想到这个比喻哈哈哈哈）处在深渊的边缘，讲真有了kill的前车之鉴，我这里的sans变成另一个版本的kill也不是不可能？只不过不会去杀人倒是了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>咳咳，别看现在信息量有些大，但这部分只是个过渡嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>目前我不会再让这只sans有更多的问题了，他得揣着一堆猜测和Frisk跑地图，然后再想办法写他和Gaster的事，我很相信他不会过于执拗这个现实，而是立刻判明形势，寻求破局之法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但嗯，好像一不小心让我的Frisk充当了kill那边chara的角色，告知sans真相已经事明晃晃的邀请了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来吧，在今天的更新最后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>猜猜看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster知不知道他的小金丝雀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鲜明的知道自己是个游戏人物，知道自己在做什么，并且几乎诡异的以想当拯救者的名义，把世界搞得一团糟？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>与往常一样的独自面对。<br/>Face it alone as usual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>101.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了验证Frisk的说法，sans和她一起做了实验。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和小女孩一起穿过了黑暗的走廊，小女孩在经过那些标语的时候没有停留，而是仿佛知道路一般，一直一直的往前走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，按照你的说法的话，你已经经历过这些了不是吗？”sans懒洋洋的跟在她旁边，不过这次他并没有袖手旁观，随时准备着把可能陷入危险的小女孩拉出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你已经知道会发生什么了，没有必要......我说，浪费时间，直接以最快速度冲向终点不是更快吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着小女孩和那匹喜爱展示肌肉的马比完了不存在的肌肉，用力过猛的马一不小心把自己弄飞了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans确认他都没有发现这匹马是什么时候出现的，而且他也不知道他最终去了哪里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*因为，对我和大家而言这不是游戏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩从包里摸出了一个ok绷贴在了自己伤口上，又摸出了一瓶番茄酱给sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看了她一会儿，接过了番茄酱，什么都没有问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>102.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他们踩上木板桥的时候，就像是打开了某种开关，先是周围出现了光点，紧接着光矛从地面升起，将小女孩一人禁锢在了里面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而在他们对面，穿着盔甲的怪物不言不语，隔着障碍对她发动了攻击。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans第一时间准备加入战斗，但鱼人似乎看不见他一般，更糟糕的是，他发现自己参与不了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论他怎么迈步他也无法离开他脚下的那块区域，就像是有一块无形的墙壁隔着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他有一种朦胧的预感，如果他强制参与进去，迎接他的可能是比死更可怕的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*sans，你相信我吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩在被光矛禁锢的时候并没有紧张，她看向了一旁的骷髅怪物，乖巧的笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，kid，你希望我……相信什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans皱着眉，耸了耸肩，笑的有些勉强。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和刚才一样，他完全没有发现Undyne什么时候出现的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩学着他也耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*相信我，不会死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>103.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩并没有等sans回复，而且也没办法站在原地等了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就在他们短暂交流的时候，下一簇光点已经出现在小女孩脚底。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩对他勾了勾嘴角，然后迈开了两条小短腿，开始全力奔跑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在sans看来，小女孩的笑容看起来就像是去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从容赴死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>致命的光点紧随其后，而小女孩毫不迟疑的一路向右，无论那些光点出现的速度有多快，小女孩总能在它化为光矛的时候避开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就仿佛，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她在这里重复了很多很多次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，尽管她仿佛知道什么时候安全什么时候危险一样，她的体型还是极大程度的限制了她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在快到达中间的空地的时候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她没有躲开光点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蓝色的光矛转瞬间升起，毫不留情的将她刺穿，然后将她拖入了战斗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>104.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，Undyne是sans最不喜欢应付的那一类怪物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不仅因为她充满了冲劲，而一旦被她视为目标，如果只是逃避，只会有被追杀到死的下场。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，如果这真的是一款游戏，那么设计这个游戏的人，把Undyne放在这里……恐怕就想折腾玩家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看出小女孩躲Undyne的攻击应该是躲了非常非常多次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在被拖入战斗后，就很镇定的控制着象征灵魂的心形躲在了一角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果是正常状态的Undyne，看到敌人这么镇定的去躲的话恐怕会气炸吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但这里的她的攻击不算困难，但因为接连不断，让看似做好准备的小女孩有些应接不暇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着被不小心擦到，掉了快一半血的小女孩露出紧张的神情，在攻击结束后立刻从包里摸了块面包啃了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她吃的并不快，而很巧的是，怪物战斗是回合制的，在人类吃完前，属于怪物的回合不会到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然气氛很紧张，但sans看着这有些滑稽的场景有点想笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，kid。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我……相信你，不会死。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>105.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩有些惊讶的看了看他，嘴角粘着因为吃的太快而粘的到处都是的面包渣，看起来有点傻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在她眼里这只骷髅怪物和现在的她是两种画风。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她看了sans一会儿，有一瞬间sans觉得她并不是在看他，而是……透过他在看其他什么人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她咽下了最后一口面包。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>数道光矛又一次朝那过于脆弱的心形灵魂倾泻而来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>属于Undyne的回合来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与此同时，系统特有的提示音响了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*因为得到sans的相信，Frisk充满了决心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*她不会死的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>106.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就像是孩子气般的宣言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，sans只有在自己弟弟还小的时候听过这样的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好像是小孩子特有的通病，通过过于信任一样事物，毫不理性的对现实和自身能力加以评判。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完全不怕，现实，heheh，有时……会让他们遍体鳞伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，这话……听起来就像是，只要，她相信什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她，就可以做到一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这里的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>应该是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只要……能得到他的相信，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她就可以？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmmm，为他，做到……一切？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样毫不理智的念头如同幻影一般在他脑中出现又消失。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩脸上不复的胆怯，越发灵活的动作如同一只飞舞的蝴蝶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她的移动速度变快了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光点和小女孩间的距离肉眼可见的拉大，小女孩奇迹般的甩开了鱼人，率先来到了那条走道的尽头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>107.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小女孩转过身来，完全无视了朝自己直追而来的鱼人，隔着长长的木板桥看向他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看见小女孩朝他伸出两根指头，露出他平时会露出的什么也不在意的笑容，对他比了个v。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下一瞬间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Undyne带着沉重的轰鸣声追了上来，她站在走道的另一头，举起了手中的光矛狠狠砸下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走道整个断成了两截。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那个小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冲他挥了挥手，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万分从容的，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>摔下了深渊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈哈哈没错了，把鱼姐当工具人去测试了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈哈哈码到这里的时候有种甜蜜的忧伤感呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans这次基本已经相信了，至于为什么不能参与，从游戏角度理解，如果他参与的话他就是个bug，要么对他自身要么对游戏产生影响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过讲真，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说真的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对这只Frisk来讲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果能得到sans的信任，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她真的可以做到一切嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>顺便她之所以不想死，嗯一方面是死亡很可怕，另一方面来讲，正常生命生命只有一次，死了就是死了，不会再次醒来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她想当个正常生命哈哈哈。（苦笑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外关于cp？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，暂定亲情向吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额，可能是sf但不是正常意义的sf，再讲的话就很可能剧透过头了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暂时以上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不明之地的愉快交谈。<br/>A pleasant conversation in an unknown place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>108.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk并没有和她想的一样摔到水里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她刚冲sans耍完帅，几秒后，她就坠入了黑暗里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大致一分钟的无垠黑暗终于结束，她落到了一间十分宽敞的实验室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>唔，实验室比那两个骷髅兄弟的家还要大，但因为堆满了各种各样的杂物而显得有些拥挤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那张摆满杂物的办公桌前，那个不愿和她一起出去的人毫无形象的窝在那张据说是他曾经的转椅上，看起来就像是一颗巨大无比的黑色果冻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在故意引导他。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那颗巨大的果冻说话了，声音低哑又粘稠，听起来像是放大了数十倍软体动物爬行的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk并没有说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>果冻发出了一声叹息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，Frisk。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么，加上这些，才是......全部的，真相？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看着眼前的小女孩，笑的有些无奈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他没想到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他好像被摆了一道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>109.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事态的发展超出了他的预期。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好像世界就是喜欢和他开玩笑，总在他以为他有机会将一切引向好的发展的时候，用事实给他开上极具讽刺意味的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在知道了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个名为Frisk的小女孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她之所以不计代价也要承受痛苦的原因。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只为了去拯救一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>疯狂的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以她自己的办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而其他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是附带。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>110.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果没有遇到那个意外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>名为Gaster的存在只是游离于混沌与虚无间的一个游魂，他早已遗忘了时间流逝的感觉，也不再尝试从这永恒牢笼中脱离。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他只需要活着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>活着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到他撑不下去为止。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在少数清醒的时候，他会想起自己在坠入这里之前，自己是一名科学家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他就像是所有充满笑声的节目里所讲的一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被自己的造物吞噬殆尽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，这样的措辞并不精确。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管他已经没有需要用这样态度对待的对象，但他还是本能性的给他脑子里的这缕思绪找漏洞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>并不是他的造物吞噬了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而是他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>主动作为了祭品。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一跃而下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>111.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还记起，在自己被黑暗吞噬前，他第一次因为这无尽的苦痛而哭嚎出声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万幸的是，他那时已经坠入了另一个次元，不会有人能够听见他的声音，也不会因此增添更多的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>形体和灵魂被扭曲的能量扭转，混合，毁灭，然后是一边扭转一边混合，哪怕他引以为傲的脑子被折磨无法记录一切，这可怕的循环也从未停止。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道多久以后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于那混乱和虚无当中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>名为Gaster的残骸，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醒来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他躺在黑暗里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很讽刺的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与他所在的一切，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来非常融洽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>112.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是那些可怜人来到的地方吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster意外的发现自己能够在这片黑暗中视物，借着这诡异的视力，他发现他的肉体被扭转成了类似石油的状态。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它并不具备稳定的形体，介于虚实之间，他花了些时间做了点实验，终于，他看起来不像是一条巨大的黑色的鼻涕虫，他找回了自己的手脚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管，只是一部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又花了些检查了一下他的脑子，他脑子里的知识都还在 ，记忆也几乎没有出现断层。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他已经感觉不到那曾经快把他逼疯的疼痛，不过在他呆了一段时间以后，他偶尔会想，如果那些疼痛还在，他也许可以依靠它稍微的记录一下时间的流逝？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和他们曾实验过的那样，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>坠入这里，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一切都会与他不再相关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>毕竟，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间都，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无法存在的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>113.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他有了充足的时间去思考以前无法专注的问题。（一个没有时间作为计量单位的地方，从物理意义上讲当然不会有时间流逝。）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有了其他怪物无法具备的能力。（在他发现他的形体不止是可以变成手脚，还可以变成其他只要他能想到的形体的时候，他开心极了。）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有了一个专属于他的独处空间。（他曾无意义的从他脚下的位置一直往前走，直到他引以为傲的耐心消失殆尽，他都没有走到尽头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>并且，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>拥有了极其漫长的生命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>漫长到，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个世界毁灭，他都会一直活着？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对一个科学家而言，他得到的一切已经超出了预期，他也突破了自己原有的境界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来到了所有人都望尘莫及的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他曾看过文学作品里，那些拗口的词藻总是在赞扬那些先驱，称呼他们站在金字塔的塔尖？如同启明星一般照亮整个时代？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他走的比所有人都远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是很可惜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些会称颂他的人并不会记得他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他想让对方遗忘自己的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可能，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>永远，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不会遗忘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>114.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了方便他的实验依然能保持精确，他用自己的形体做了个时钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他盯着那时钟盯了整整二十四小时，以确保每一分每一秒分针时针以及秒针都在正确的位置上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在有时间了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果不是条件不允许，他很想来点什么纪念一下历史性的时刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许可以命名为核心当中的第一天？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又花了点时间，大概是时针移动了一格，又做出了一打日历，十二个月份，以他的能力轻门熟路的计算出了每月该有的天数，他粗略的数了数，他貌似可以用它记录十五年？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在重新拥有了时间观念。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着日历封面上他无意识作出的封面笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一大一小两个骷髅怪物互相抱着，他们看着镜头，笑的挺开心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他可以不那么不直接的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他实际上挺赞赏他的双关。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也并不是并不在乎他们。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以及，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>开始有点后悔了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，不知道你们会不会喜欢一个科学家有些疯狂的自言自语？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，意料外的对上了频道，然后嗯，就写了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外嗯，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这里的G爹（不是后来这个）还没有彻底疯，精神状态也挺正常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了不考验大家san值，我尽量不直接描写（捂脸，说的就像能写一样</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不出意外，可以正式讲G爹的过去和Frisk的纠葛了哈哈哈哈（好吧为什么感觉像是宫斗大戏？并不是这种东西啊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就先这样了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额，另外小伙伴配了个图（捂脸</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧只有一张和这章有关，嗯其他三个，暂命名为当场自闭和开瓶见爹，以及嗯，努力g笑。</p><p> </p><p>分别来自于两个小伙伴哈哈哈w</p><p> </p><p>好惨一g，变成果冻了哈哈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“死后”生活。<br/>The life after "death."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>115.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看了看那挂在墙上的时钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又看了看旁边同样挂着的日历。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十分感谢他没有受到影响的清醒头脑，那两张笑脸和他记忆里的一模一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他重新拥有了时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也拥有了一点寄托。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>116.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有了正常的时间观念后，他开始对他所在的空间进行探索。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他施展着自己新获得的能力，用自己那异常的肢体在这片黑暗中尽情的延伸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然说他在以前就已经具有了比普通怪物更多的肢体，它们都很方便，易于携带，替他解决了不少问题，哦，对了，也具备一定的独立自主意识，好几次在他睡觉的时候接住了那个好动的小骷髅，让小家伙可以nyeh heh heh的回到他自己的摇篮里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他现在，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着自己的身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他的注视之下，仿佛胶质一般的躯体颜色变淡，从它表面冒起了一些并不太正常的泡泡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些泡泡们如同有自己意志一般从他的躯体上脱离，在虚空中旋转，延伸，然后凝实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着眼前至少十三双骨手挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他也许得出了个结论？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的身体总容量和它将变成的物体质量并不能以科学的标准进行等量代换，尤其是在由虚体转换为实体的那一瞬间，所有他知道的物理法则都被无情颠覆了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他理智的没有去思考这种变化造成的材质转换，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即便是他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也不想花时间得出一个无意义的结论，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>证明自己现在就是一条巨大的，诡异的，黑色的，鼻涕虫？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>117.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事实证明，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他造出的每一只手都具备着正常的触感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他尝试着给自己的每一只手编号，大致记住了它们的号码后，重新将它们回复到了介体状态，介体的意思是介于虚实之间，他有史以来最没有耐心的对自己的身体下了个定义。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他把那些诡异的黑色泡泡释放到了整个空间里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他觉得小家伙也许会喜欢他现在的样子，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在可以表演他最喜欢的魔术。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而且完全免费。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些泡泡在离他一定范围后被他重新转换为骨手的形象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来吧，伟大的Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来玩个游戏，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我们来按照从小到大的顺序，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>找到你那些诡异的手，怎样？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>118.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的记忆依然超群。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他按照正确顺序找到了自己的那些手，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>顺便靠着那些手在这黑暗里划定了一片区域。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>重新建立长度这一概念比他想的更难。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他尝试了下让自己的手保持一定的距离进行测量，但他的肢体似乎时刻处于变化过程中，这给他的测量工作添了很多麻烦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不得不用最原始的办法，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做了把大致1米的尺子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后又照着这把尺子做了十把。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在拥有了十把尺子后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他把十把尺子拼了起来，按照它们的长度，做了把卷尺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他成功把度量精确也不会发生变化的卷尺作出来的时候，他长舒了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终于，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终于。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不用像是玩积木的小男孩一样拿着那十把愚蠢的尺子，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在不止有了时间，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也即将拥有自己的空间了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>119.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在黑暗里用这把凝聚着黑历史的卷尺给自己圈了个大致50平方米的地盘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他曾经的办公室就是那么大。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用作出的笔在黑暗中描划，先是勾勒出自己办公室的格局，然后又不满足的画出他那些桌椅和摆设所摆放的位置，再然后逐渐的向上进行延伸，限定出屋顶，天窗，并且预留好望远镜所特有的圆形孔洞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他按照那些轮廓一件件的制作出相应的物品放置在上面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他摆放出了黑色的办公桌，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的档案柜，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的沙发，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的躺椅，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的饮水机，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的衣帽架，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的盆栽，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑色的望远镜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很快，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的地盘就被这些杂物占据了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着这些崭新的物件，恍惚以为自己又搬了一次办公室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只不过，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这次负责采办的人似乎有什么毛病？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>全是黑色饶是他都会有视觉疲劳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>120.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他尝试了下，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>给他可怜的盆栽换了个颜色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它现在看起来翠绿极了，看起来就像是他曾经柜子里没收的一本杂志，他并不知道现在的小孩是不是有什么毛病，因为封面的颜色买了一整套杂志，完全不管里面的内容涉及一些小孩子不该接触到的领域，被他发现后，那个小屁孩居然很不在意的耸了耸肩，对着他讲了个冷笑话？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过也因此，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他记住了那封面的颜色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就和他现在所看到的盆栽的颜色一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>多亏这盆盆栽，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他意识到，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可能他得为自己也重新设立一些关于色彩的观念基础。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这真的难到他了，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>作为一名科学家，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不是太在意那些华而不实的外观，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除非这些颜色是代表着一些征兆？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比如说铜的腐蚀，钠的燃烧，证明不完全燃烧转换为完全燃烧的焰色改变？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他将自然界的颜色和那些实验现象转化出来的颜色进行联系后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的工作简单了很多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没过多久，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他就造出了一张标注着自然颜色和科学颜色的色系标准图。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在有颜色了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>121.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又制造了很多物品。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原先那批除了某些看起来颜色有些诡异的，他都保留了初始的黑色，他保持着科学的严肃性逐一测试了它们和实物的差别之处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>进展不太顺利。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在测试到那张躺椅的时候，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的困意涌了上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他变化出来的身躯回复成了初始软绵绵的一团，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>摊在了上面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他醒来后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的钟时针比他进来前多了那么三格，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>条件有限，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他无法确定自己是睡了三小时。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>睡了一天又三小时？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亦或者是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他已经睡了很久，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很久呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>122.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这听起来很挑战一个科学家对于一切的严格要求。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster想也没想的接受了挑战。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他这次花了点时间，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做了一些他曾看到的电子元件，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>给自己做了台电子钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又盯着那台黑色的电子钟盯了二十四小时，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比较让人轻松的是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他有一台标准的时钟，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这让他的工作轻松了许多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电子钟不仅具备着时钟的功能，而且在他的设计下加了日历功能，他现在可以只看一个钟就可以确定他的实验进度了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在做完电子钟后就又摊成一团。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一次醒来后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他满意的看着那和盆栽一个色系的电子钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很确定自己只是睡了五个小时，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他完全没有耽误自己的工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醒了以后他就想来杯咖啡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他曾在实验室里的习惯，为了最快速度进行工作，他往往会在醒来后就喝上一杯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他依然是用自己的肢体做了一个和他曾拥有的那个一模一样的咖啡杯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后嗯？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了看自己，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又看了看空杯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知怎么想的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>捏住自己躯体的一角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做了个倾倒的姿势。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的咖啡杯，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就被诡异的黑色液体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>装满了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>？？？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>g爹个人专场哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>糟糕好像和这个科学家的思想共度有点高啊，就莫名其妙继续写了G爹的核心生活，好吧也许是昨天那章和小伙伴那几张图的锅，我现在满脑子都是G爹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，我这里这只在掉入核心后依然是保持了工作狂的状态。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>莫名其妙get一种好玩又沙雕的写法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来啊，小伙伴，这就是双倍的沙雕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>希望你们别细想哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外倒咖啡是我以前看的那个图来的灵感，就是sans要喝咖啡，然后g爹就倒一杯咖啡出来（字面意义）很皮然后被打了哈哈哈w</p><p> </p><p>好玩不哈哈w</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘死后’幻想<br/>'posthumous' fantasy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>123.</p><p>他看了那杯也许不能称呼为咖啡的液体看了一会儿。</p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p>没忍住。</p><p> </p><p>尝了一口。</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，</p><p> </p><p>他炸成了无数每团大致直径3mm的介体团。</p><p> </p><p>好消息。</p><p> </p><p>他确定自己可以回答那个问题，如何用一张4k的纸占据最大的空间。</p><p> </p><p>emmm，</p><p> </p><p>也有坏消息。</p><p> </p><p>他也许得花点时间才能把自己聚集成原样。</p><p> </p><p>以及，</p><p> </p><p>他看了看被扎的千疮百孔的躺椅，</p><p> </p><p>默默的在心底捂住了脸。</p><p> </p><p>很好，</p><p> </p><p>他毁了自己的椅子。</p><p> </p><p>124.</p><p> </p><p>值得庆幸的是，修补椅子比他想的更简单。</p><p> </p><p>他的躺椅在他注视下如同活物一般蠕动，自己修补了空缺。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，</p><p> </p><p>给他提供家具更换服务的那个店长，</p><p> </p><p>如果知道有谁能制造这样的家具。</p><p> </p><p>没准会宁愿不赚钱也要让他购置上那么几套。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>躺椅自行修补的速度很快，</p><p> </p><p>他还没找全所有的介体。</p><p> </p><p>他的躺椅就自己修好了。</p><p> </p><p>125.</p><p> </p><p>这简直像是一个嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster感觉这把躺椅应该在嘲笑他，hmmm这种可能也不是没有。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，</p><p> </p><p>这里目前所有一切的构成都是来源于他的肢体。</p><p> </p><p>而他，</p><p> </p><p>是这空间里唯一的活物。</p><p> </p><p>那么，</p><p> </p><p>相当于他一部分的躺椅。</p><p> </p><p>有自己的意识也不算太让人惊讶的事。</p><p> </p><p>即便是这么说服了自己，</p><p> </p><p>Gaster也是无来由的郁闷了起来。</p><p> </p><p>他自暴自弃的像团史莱姆一样爬上了躺椅，然后闭上眼睛开始睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p>不管了。</p><p> </p><p>谁爱修谁修吧。</p><p> </p><p>126.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster已经很久很久没有睡过好觉了。</p><p> </p><p>他少有的做了个梦。</p><p> </p><p>他回到了自己家里，和以前一样躺在那张沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>唯有在家里他才会允许自己获得片刻的轻松，也许是因为他在外面总是把自己绷的很紧，他在熟悉的人面前，emmm和外界认为的形象有挺大的反差。</p><p> </p><p>但管他呢。</p><p> </p><p>这里又没人会问他各种烦人的报告，也不会用幼稚简单的问题打扰他。</p><p> </p><p>他只需要作为一个普通人，</p><p> </p><p>像每一个操劳过度的人一样。</p><p> </p><p>在下班后随便做上什么，或者干脆什么都不做，就这样打发时间。</p><p> </p><p>他为他目前拥有的安宁感到愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>127.</p><p> </p><p>然而，</p><p> </p><p>还么等他愉悦多久，</p><p> </p><p>他就被人打扰了。</p><p> </p><p>他侧卧着。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到他与沙发间到空荡的那部分往下一沉。</p><p> </p><p>他心情不太好的抬起挡在眼前挡光的那只手，</p><p> </p><p>hmmm。</p><p> </p><p>让他看看。</p><p> </p><p>谁在打扰他？</p><p> </p><p>128.</p><p> </p><p>heheh。</p><p> </p><p>来人无视他并不算友善的神情笑了几声。</p><p> </p><p>若无其事的挤在他的沙发上，甚至还往后靠了靠又和他抢了些空间。</p><p> </p><p>比孩童高不了多少的骷髅怪物挂着仿佛被定格一般的滑稽笑容，</p><p> </p><p>用那白色的瞳孔注视着他。</p><p> </p><p>他整个看起来懒洋洋的，外套随便敞着，里面套着一件实验室统一发放的白衬衫。</p><p> </p><p>hey，Gaster，睡的怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>这个骷髅怪物懒洋洋的笑着，这么对他说。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster没有回答他。</p><p> </p><p>他定定的看了对方一会儿，直到看到那张脸皱起了眉，眼中不再是悠哉悠哉而是涌上些许担忧。</p><p> </p><p>他把移开的手又放了回去，</p><p> </p><p>挡住这关切的目光。</p><p> </p><p>“我很好，sans。”</p><p> </p><p>他听见他自己这么说。</p><p> </p><p>“我，很好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我感觉我可以写核心小故事写上个50左右（不</p><p> </p><p>哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>嗯， Gaster的心态变化和行事风格有些参照了我自己（捂脸，好吧我在开玩笑</p><p> </p><p>但不得不说，我真的认为，能够自在的摊着是真的很幸福嗯，以及如果真没办法阻止就去接受就行了，因为已经没办法了不是吗。</p><p> </p><p>和之前更新不一样，嗯，核心部分的故事完全没有规划，说来很奇怪为什么写的还挺顺。</p><p>不过说真的到核心的这几章尽量插了些骨兄弟的戏份，嗯，讲真写的满脑子都是那种淡淡忧伤怀念的感觉（捂脸</p><p> </p><p>额，然后是莫名又有了个脑洞。</p><p> </p><p>所以说，</p><p> </p><p>没准这几天你们依然会每天看到我啊。</p><p> </p><p>哈哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>过去的生活。<br/>The life in the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>129.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果三年前有人告诉他，他会选择跳下自己的造物，抹除自己在世界上所有的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster一定会给这傻的可爱的蠢货一个深刻的教训。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>开什么玩笑他有那么多工作要做，他好不容易才和他的 造物，一起画出了能解决地底世界能源问题的建筑蓝图。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人类留下的封印已经困住怪物们太久了，而那具有魔法性质的封印在加强怪物能力的同时，不可逆转的对怪物本身造成了危害。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是一份带毒的礼物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在意识到这点后，出于备受国王信任的皇家首席科学家的责任感，他一直致力于找到让怪物既不会损失战力，也不会危害性命的办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他尝试过很多方案，无论是制造更大的发电站，或者是想办法将结界本身作为能源，亦或者是和那位并不太自信的龙人同僚一起进行怪物灵魂的研究。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>每一种方案都并没有很强的效用价值，至少，并不能很快的解决怪物们本身面临的局面，而怪物们，等不了那么久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>令人意外的是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最终。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是他的造物给了一个令人满意的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>130.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出于一直无法找到合心意的助手这样的原因。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster几乎没有思考多久就对自己进行了制造怪物的仪式，他很庆幸自己虽然不具备国王那样强大的武力，但他是boss级别的怪物，虽然对他会有些损伤，但他已经具备了制造怪物的条件。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和他想的不太一样，制造仪式并不是他从国王那边听到的平静宁和，hmmm，也许是因为只有他一人在完成这个仪式，亦或者是他觉得他不太能理解延续着仪式的人，为什么在规定咒语里多次提及爱和信任？帮助还有誓约？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不想多管爱与和平的事，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他只是希望这个新生的怪物能够和他想的那样遗传了他聪明的大脑，能够很快的在成长过程中分担他的工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他完全不认为将未来的工作压在一个还未出世的孩子身上有什么问题，毕竟，他就是因为这么简单的原因，才去冒着这样的风险的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他像念他那些报告一样念完了咒语的最后一个字，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后巨大的晕眩感伴随着身体里魔力枯竭的警告涌上他的头脑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在疼痛超过忍受极限，失去意识前乐观的想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>仪式完成了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他可以睡个好觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>131.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他睡了很久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>值得庆幸的是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他开始仪式的前几天就请了假回了家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和所有可能对他有不必要关心的怪物们打了招呼，告知他们他只是劳累过度，需要好好休息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，他并没有说谎，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即便是他自己，他也明白光靠他一人，并不能充分发挥他的作用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管他不想承认，他也是一个普通人，他需要最低限度的休息，才能保障效率。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>国王很痛快的放了他一周的假，而王后则拥抱了他，亲切的叮嘱他一定要照顾好自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他得到了安全，安静的仪式场所。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不会有人打扰他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也因此，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个趁着他睡着的时候戳他脸的家伙，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只能是那个刚诞生的小混蛋了吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>132.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他仍然坚持着闭着眼睛，在睡眠状态又强行逗留了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很少休息，所以每次休息都必须得到规定时间，让他的身体得到充分的放松才行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是他固执的躺在那里，那个小混蛋在骚扰他没有回应后还是选择放弃了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>让我一个人待一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的意识又往梦乡里缩了缩，他还可以再睡上五分钟，五分钟后他会教育好这个由他而生的小崽子的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而他的计划并没有按照他想的那样进行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他感觉到有什么正往他怀里钻，并且一直发出kekeke的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来源于灵魂的讯息立刻告诉他，这是什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又坚持了一会儿自己，让自己不要因为这并不科学的冲动像个傻瓜父母一样，失去理智。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他也只是坚持了一会儿而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在四分零三秒的时候睁开了眼睛，然后往下看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个比他的手提箱还要小的骷髅正坐在他怀里，好奇无比的看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>134.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他的孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster在触及那过于幼小的视线的时候他脑子里闪过一个念头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅发现他醒来后，十分胆大的又往他怀里钻了钻，趴在了他身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不仅如此，他仰着脑袋，完全无视了Gaster并不算明快的表情，嘴角扬起然后kekeke的笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也就是说，他刚听到的声音是这小怪物的笑声？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚出生就已经让他睡不好觉了，如果长大了也许会更糟？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在脑子里打上预期失策的标签作为这场仪式的结尾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抱紧了怀里的孩子，勉为其难的分了点他的防护服，并不算轻巧的拍着小怪物 的背，意图促使他赶紧睡觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没错，果然和他看的那些书一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小家伙在他断断续续的拍打下，一下一下的点着头，带着满脸的疑惑闭上了眼睛，不再乱动了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终于。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他打量着在他怀里睡着的小骷髅，困倦无比的打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好了，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>让他继续睡一会儿吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，作为新年礼物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>新年快乐各位。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个算糖吧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>生命的诞生。<br/>The birth of life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>135.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，Gaster完全没有考虑在他真的有了造物后还要做什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了最大程度的减少不必要的成长时间，他改造了制造怪物的仪式，如果说之前的仪式是由父母给予基础的能量塑造出怪物的幼体，再以其他绝大部份能量制造灵魂的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么他所进行的仪式就是，直接给予这个未降生的生命他部分的灵魂，以此避免在灵魂形成方面产生过多消耗，而剩下的能量则全部用于躯体的制造上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和他预估的一样，小家伙刚一诞生就已经具备了很高的智商，他很快就对世界拥有了基础的认知，最令人满意的一点是几乎不会哭闹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而因为他拥有他部分灵魂的小毛病，小家伙总知道在哪里可以找到并不太想分给自己造物时间的他，然后用幼小无用的外表刺激他并没有多少的爱心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster在醒来之后就对自己做了个检查，hmm，和他想的一样，他的魔力全部被抽空了，灵魂缺失了大概四分之一，少了几条肋骨，比他预想的情况稍微糟上一点，万幸的是他并不是只依靠魔法实现自身价值的怪物，只要他的头脑还在，一切都不会太糟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>剩下的就是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了看不知道什么时候出现在他房间里的小骷髅，有了一种莫名的危机感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也就是说，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在家里没有私人空间了对吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真是该死的好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>136.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的魔法和能量很可靠的在小家伙的身体里发挥着应有的作用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十分钟前他只会发出无意义的kekeke声，试图吸引他的注意力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>五分钟前他就知道了只是这么做没有用，他改变了策略，瞄准了他手上的记录本。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一分钟前他终于找到了如何使用魔法的窍门，成功的把自己扔进了他怀里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kekekeke。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅完全不觉得自己打扰了他，他像之前那样坐在他怀里，说实话也许是对方身体里有自己的部分灵魂，Gaster看着这么笑着的小骷髅忍不住想，他也会这样笑吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>预想的画面让Gaster立刻把这个念想丢出了脑子，伸出一只手把小怪物稍微举高一些，拯救了他的记录本。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抬手用手指在虚空中转动了一圈，召唤出了另一双手，拿着他的记录本刷刷刷的写了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物遗传了他的智慧，但似乎并没有遗传他的躯体，Gaster本身虽然也是骷髅怪物，但他的骨架比一般怪物高，并且很结实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他怀里这只，摸起来有点软？也看起来很小。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许正常的怪物在诞生的时候都会这样，即便是经过他的改造，也无法过多违抗自然规律？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这一发现有些令人沮丧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>137.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从他召唤出另一双手后，小家伙看起来就像是找到稀奇玩具似的，keke了两声，然后挥舞着手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了一会儿后发现他是在学他，出于他自己特殊的施法习惯，他的行动有特定的手势。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道为什么，在发现小骷髅在模仿他后，他涌上了一股诡异的自豪感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又做了一次，但这次他放慢了动作，让小骷髅可以看的清楚些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小家伙立刻就领会了他的意思，在他抬起手的时候就眨也不眨的盯着他的手，观察着他每一丝动作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他突然改变了手势，并且开始调动起自己的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他明显感觉到怀里的小家伙愣了一下，然后抱怨似的狠狠的打了他一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很遗憾，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一点都不疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就让他看看，你能发挥多少潜力吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>138.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>科学家本身就不会循规蹈矩，而从现在开始，他就得意识到这点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster这么想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一双手被他召唤了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他让那双手靠近了小家伙，让他能够看的仔细。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这些手是他躯体的一部分，但他通常会将它们保存在其他地方，只有需要的时候才会召唤它们，而这些手帮助他一个人就能应付很复杂的局面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而此时，它们很适合测试这个孩子，看看他能不能意识到这些手和他的关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>并且意识到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>作为拥有他灵魂一部分的他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>实际上有资格调用这些手的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只要他能意识的到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>139.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看样子，这个诞生并没有多久的小家伙遭遇了人生中的第一个难题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>作为给予难题的那一方，Gaster隐隐有些期待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己已经给了充足的提示了，他只需要，仔细的去思考。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅被难住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不再kekeke的笑，眼眶微微皱着，看起来正在思考。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>白色的瞳孔看了看他，在意识到他并不打算给予帮助后，挺不甘心的挥舞着四肢，看起来像是在重复他刚刚做的姿势。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论结果怎样，他肯定他造物的模仿能力，虽然并不标准，但他确实的重复了他刚刚两套手势的绝大部分细节，但这并不是重点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>施法动作永远不是核心，只有清晰的指令和魔法才是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着小怪物做了十多次他刚刚的动作，每次都有进步，最后一次充满着他的影子，他不禁怀疑他过去是不是也是这样，很可惜，他已经忘记他第一个魔法了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可即便他再做再多的努力，什么都没有发生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这下他的眼眶完全垂下，嘴角也抽了抽，看起来似乎马上就要哭起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不要急。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他对小骷髅笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>保持冷静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不指望一个生命历程到现在只有几个小时的小骷髅能够懂他的话，但令人高兴的是，他的确是收拢了自己的负面情绪，他不再重复那些动作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>开始思考。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>140.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着不再乱做尝试的小骷髅，满意的点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这才是他的期待，有的时候，无意义的尝试只是在浪费时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果你能懂得原理，并且明白如何加以运用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么整个世界都是你的力量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>知识，才是他们的力量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十分钟后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅又一次的扬起了他的手，这一次，他并没有重复Gaster的姿势，他相当敷衍的挥了挥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>与此同时，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他肋骨中间过于微小的爱心亮了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随着魔法效果特有的蜂鸣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一双手出现在了他们面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那双手在半空中胡乱的打了两个转，在好不容易控制好方向后，直奔Gaster的脑袋而来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在Gaster并不太乐意的注视下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那双手，学着他之前那样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>轻轻的拍了拍他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他叹了一口气，把小骷髅抱在怀里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅在他怀里kekeke的笑了起来，看起来有些得意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hey，你这个聪明的臭小子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>enmmm，好吧，总感觉这里的g爹毛毛躁躁的，但说实话我挺喜欢？哈哈哈如果没有ooc的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，不知道你们发现华点了没有？好吧最好没有要不接下来写可能挺不顺？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，说实话我不该在这部分加太多g爹的戏份，因为，我有种预感会写很长？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过无所谓了，反正都写到这儿了，再长下去也无所谓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这里的私设是g爹用了科学和魔法两种办法制造了sans，额，之所以他用造物来称呼sans，是因为，对于科学家而言，完美的造物是他们最重要甚至比家人更重要。（看到这你明白g并不是不爱他们了对吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>总感觉我好像在折腾崽子？hmmm，我就不信当父母后双亲不会有把小崽子弄翻就为了看他反应的父母，我老爸在我五六岁的时候专门录像看我哭，而且我哭了十几分钟，从此我对镜头有了心理阴影哈哈哈（不是</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等有空我再重新整理下设定，额，说实话你们如果认真看设定应该能猜到剧情走向的来着？算了有机会重写一个看起来顺眼点的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额，被自己写的婴幼儿版sans操纵老g的手patpat老g自己给萌到了（捂脸</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鬼知道我是怎么在没啥回应的情况下还能写到这里的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那啥，新年快乐，虽然感觉我自言自语挺长时间，但还是就嗯，谢谢观看吧？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>你，因何而生。<br/>You, why are you born.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>141.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许只有像他一样的科学家，才有机会完整的记录自己的造物的成长过程吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>令人高兴的是，虽然最初获得的是如同正常怪物婴幼体一般大小的躯体，但小骷髅的成长速度是正常怪物的两倍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这让他节省了至少十五盘录像带，并且在他的假期就要结束前，成功的和他的造物进行了第一次有意义的沟通。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原先还没有手提箱一般大的小骷髅在短短几天已经成功超过了手提箱，并且隐隐有超过他的档案柜的趋势。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相较于肉体的成长，心智上的成长更令人喜悦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在他的教导下已经学会了他自创的语言，并且在同时他并没有提示的情况下，将怪物的语言也一并学会了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，不愧是他的孩子，不，他的造物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>唯一让他有些不满的是，这个小骷髅过于喜欢在他想一个人呆着的时候骚扰他，并且在能够阅读书籍后，居然在他困的不行的时候找他要听故事？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你并不是个正常的孩子，”Gaster把自己塞回了他的被子里，极力扮演一棵自闭的蘑菇，“如果你真的想知道这些故事的内容，你可以自己看。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅对此愣住了，他看了看他，又低下头看了看他怀里的故事书，几秒的沉默后就转过身出了他的房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是自他被创造出来后，第一次，他主动离开他的视线。    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知怎么，Gaster的灵魂感到了一丝沉闷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，难道说，他不仅仅要扮演智慧上的领路人，还需要注意孩童的身心健康？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他极不情愿的把自己从被窝里拖了出来，揉着太阳穴去找那个可能心灵受伤的造物了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>142.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对了，他给这个小骷髅取了个名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>准确说，是他自己起的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在确认小骷髅拥有基础的自我认知，并且能够理解Gaster的话语后，他找出了一本书，让他自己挑一个单词作为自己的名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅费力的接过那又厚又重的书，一不小心差点被那份量弄的摔了一跤，他不得不借出一双手让他能够拿稳，不至于摔了个倒栽葱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他记得那是一本文学文献，作为他家里极少数不是科学杂志的刊物之一，令人意外的是，小骷髅表现出了与他完全不同的喜爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他捧着那本摊开来比他还要大的书，迅速的从第一页翻到了最后一页，然后又放慢速度，从中挑了一页。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看见他的造物侧着脑袋，嘴角微微垂下，迎着他的注视，指了其中一个单词。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，看样子他的造物在内容和封面间更钟情附页？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着跟在字体下面的单词，挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你想要这个名字？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他有些感兴趣的问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物迟疑的点了点头，犹豫再三后又张开嘴，吐出了一个音节。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“wing...... Jing？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他指了指Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster顺着他的手指，低下头，看向了自己的胸牌，上面写着他的名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅移开目光，回避了他的注视，他又缓慢的指了指他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“su……ns？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster捂住了脸，沉默了几秒，他那帮着小骷髅拿着书的手弯曲手指，哒哒哒的敲了敲书页，他的沉默让小骷髅更紧张了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三秒后，他噗嗤一声，没有成功抑制自己想笑的冲动，在自己的造物惊讶的眼神中叹了一口气，伸手把他拉进怀里，摸了摸他的头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，sans。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又叹了一口气，紧接着没忍住又笑了两声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你这个聪明的小子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他怀里的小骷髅在茫然过后，也kekeke的笑了起来，也只有这时，他才能把这个长大不少的小孩子和那个趴在他身上的小怪物联系起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这种感觉，挺不错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论怎样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了作为他知识的传递者，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他也是他的责任？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>143.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>通过反复测试，他的造物，好吧，sans，在小家伙极力要求下，今后会以他的名字来称呼他，不过没关系，我们都知道这是指谁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，回到正题，在他假期结束后，他就得回去工作了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  他不打算立刻暴露sans的存在，他还没准备好去面对他那些过于有好奇心的同僚，也并不想过早的面对国王夫妇，尤其是，他没和任何人打商量就造了个孩子出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他几乎可以预见可能发生的事，并由衷的希望那一刻可以稍微晚点到来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看了看手中的试卷，又看了看从刚才开始就用期待目光看着他的sans，叹了一口气，微微的点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说吧，你有什么想要的？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小家伙立刻欢呼一声，他看起来很高兴，甚至是原地转了一个圈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他小声的说出了一个单词。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“番茄 ......酱？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然有这种预感，但Gaster还是没忍住眼角抽了抽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些后悔，他不该偷懒就把小家伙带到厨房，让他随便找自己想吃的，结果莫名其妙的，sans尝了一口他放在柜子上的番茄酱就喜欢上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不觉得这个适合一个非正常婴幼儿，虽然骷髅怪物并不具备相应的肠胃的，但他的常识还是对sans的选择打了三个问号。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他阻止的时候已经来不及了，为了保护自己的美味，sans第一次做了反抗，他紧紧抱着那瓶番茄酱，当着他的面把自己瞬移回了自己的房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看着那扇紧闭的房门又好气又好笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是谁明明有自己房间还总喜欢往他房间里跑？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在倒想起来用了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>居然还上锁了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十分钟后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他收获了一个空瓶，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以及一只到处乱看就是不看他的小骷髅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmmm。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又有点想笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>144.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他花了会儿功夫才让sans不要只盯着番茄酱，他必须得吃其他东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为此他不得不在还没有完全恢复后亲自下厨，为了让自己的魔法尽快恢复，他只召唤出了一双手来帮助他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅坐在他自己找来的最高的椅子上面，扒着灶台边缘看着Gaster做饭，Gaster拿了两个锅，一个锅用来煎鸡蛋，另一个锅用来煎培根。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了看橱柜上的面包片，思考了几秒后把面包片给丢进了面包机里，hmmm，他知道实际上没有必要这么做，只是觉得小家伙应该会喜欢烤过的面包的味道？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gaster，你在做什么呀？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅还是没忍住，好奇的问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“给我们准备食物。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster三心二意的回答着，专注着煎着培根，数到三的时候就把培根取了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他召唤出来的那双手从冰箱里拿了半颗生菜，随便洗了洗后就放到了菜板上，切了一小碗生菜碎出来，然后又把生菜随便往一旁一丢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans努力的往前挪了挪，够到了那颗生菜，然后又提了一个问题。</p><p> </p><p>而这时意外发生了，还没等他从摸到这滑溜溜的蔬菜而产生的喜悦待上几秒，面包机毫无预兆的发出嘭的一声，把他吓了一跳，他没坐稳就往前一栽，摔了下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans害怕的闭起眼睛，大脑一片空白，双手挡在眼前，恐惧的从指缝的缝隙中看着地面离他越来越近，他唯一能做的就是用手尽量护住自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>145.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可疼痛没有前来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他被一双手接住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans不知所措的挪开挡在眼前的手，向上面张望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，也许我等会儿得教你，务必得小心点。”Gaster望着被他接住还没回神的小骷髅叹了一口气，一脸难办的扫了一眼他的灶台，他的锅铲掉到了地上，鸡蛋也煎糊了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过还好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又看了看这个不小心的小子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过还好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他把与小骷髅一起倒下的椅子扶正，把吓懵了的小骷髅放回椅子上，他由衷的赞叹那些已经成为父母的怪物，他的造物好歹成长速度飞快，那些父母到底是怎么忍受这样一不小心就会闯祸的孩子的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans没有说话，他微微张着嘴，直直的盯着Gaster，准确说盯着Gaster的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster顺着视线看了过去，翻转了手腕，然后在自己的肘骨一侧找到了一块红痕，那是他在作出救小家伙这一决定时丢下锅铲造成的，落下的锅铲掉到了他的煎锅里，而油溅了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm，骷髅怪物不会被烫着的，因为我们并没有皮肤，”他勾了勾嘴角，给予小家伙一些安慰，“如果.......这会让你，不那么担心的话。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而小骷髅依然没有说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，Gaster第一次看见他的造物猛的眨了眨眼睛，一小串液体从那眼眶中流了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对……不起，Gast……er。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物抽泣着说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，没忍住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比较俗套的剧情？嗯，我在家闲的没事就这么做的饭，虽然我没面包机是了（捂脸）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额，Gaster全程淡定和不怎么当回事，大概核心小故事再来两天我就可以把我只给两个人看过的那部分设定放出来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这种父子关系说真的我以前感受过，我觉得我这边这只G最令我觉得喜欢，以至于不觉得ooc的是，这只G从始至终都在尊重sans，虽然嗯，制造动机你知道啦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好像挺喜欢这种单亲爸爸的类型的嗯？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额，顺便，想了想要不把这个au命名为偏信传说得了？感觉还酷点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一同生活。<br/>Live together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>想了想还是换个名字吧。</p><p> </p><p>146.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万幸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看了看肘骨上贴的并不是很美观的胶布，又看了看手忙脚乱收拾残局的sans，没忍住还是让自己的手去帮忙了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果是之前，有人帮助他收拾残局，Gaster一定会毫不迟疑的接受，并且一点亏欠他人的感觉都没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以他的能力，有的是怪物愿意替他分担一些让他无法专注于科学的杂事，而他拒绝的唯一原因，只是因为他并不希望自己的私人空间受到打扰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他比他想的快的接受了自己的私人空间被他的造物分享的事实，并且对自己就这么坐在椅子上什么都不干产生了一点负罪感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为什么他是因为他的造物受伤，如果只是被油溅到就算受伤的话，他的造物以劳动对他补偿，他会觉得良心不安？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster并不适应这种感觉，这在他漫长的独居生活中从未有过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然他并不打算辜负sans的好意，但他还是觉得自己去帮忙比较好，毕竟，他是一个成年怪物，而这个小怪物看起来更容易受伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的那双手在他的注视下拿起了被小骷髅费劲洗干净的煎锅，用毛巾擦了擦锅底后就又放回了还没来得及收拾的灶台上，干净利落的点火，然后打了两个鸡蛋下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在他还是帮忙的时候表情明显的流露出一丝失落，但很快他又将这表情压了下去，很紧张的盯着倒入里面的鸡蛋，又紧张的看着放在一边的油瓶，看起来那些飞溅的油让他感觉不太好？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster想了想，决定还是不放油吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>147。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万幸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的培根没有被波及到，面包片也烤的恰到好处，他的鸡蛋也煎好了，并且因为没有用油而看起来鲜嫩可口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster并不喜欢下厨，尤其不喜欢花很多时间专门做菜，他只钟爱可以快速解决的食物，也因此，他煎的一手好鸡蛋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>面包片被分别装在两个盘子上，先是放上培根，再放上煎的热乎乎的鸡蛋，再在上面放上了切好的生菜碎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看了一眼依然情绪有些低落的sans，挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，他得找个办法让他的造物振作起来，这种表情总让他觉得自己是不是做了不好的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有什么办法呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster皱着眉开始认真思索。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，他看向了他橱柜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>148.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他有办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然这办法让他有种莫名的挫败感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骨手当着小骷髅的面晃了晃，吸引了他的注意力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans很是茫然的看着那双手，又看了看Gaster，不知道他想做什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster没有说话，只是对他挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那双手当着他的面飞向了橱柜，准确说是，飞向了最上一层。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了让sans戒除不正常的饮食习惯，Gaster把剩余的番茄酱全部都藏了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骨手在里面摸索了一阵子，然后，从里面掏出了一个红瓶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骨手抓着那红瓶无言的又飞回了桌台边，然后它们把红瓶反过来，狠狠的抓了瓶身，往生菜碎上面挤上了一大坨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骨手又往上面加了一片面包片，然后，把盘子往前一推，推到了sans面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“算是帮我收拾厨房的谢礼。”Gaster打了个哈欠，决定稍后还是去睡一觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的假期很快就会结束，他睡醒后就要准备安排sans了，在他忙于工作的时候，可能没办法照顾好他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想起他曾得到的评价，Gaster默默的把可能这个词去掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了他们的将来考虑，他一定得做好详细的安排。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>149.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster安静的吃着自己的那份三明治。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不喜欢在吃饭的时候多说话，但显然，他的造物并不这么想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来，sans真的挺喜欢他的三明治？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，他并没有给其他人做过饭，他并不喜欢把食物带进实验室，而除了实验室，他只会在家里呆着，偶尔会去Grillby吃上一些解决问题，那个火人小子虽然年龄不大但做的吃的很不错，如果不是他经常忙到很晚，他真想一日三餐都在那里解决。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他的家，他几乎不允许其他人进入到他的居所。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看着sans尝了一口后露出惊奇的表情，然后迫不及待的尝了第二口的样子，Gaster觉得自己做的应该还不差。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等sans稍微长大点，并且解决掉身份小问题的时候，他也许可以让sans自己去找火人小子吃饭？顺便交个朋友，虽然不是正常诞生，但正常的交际应该得有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，如果被发现如何诞生，他还没被勒令关禁闭的话，他也许会亲自带着sans去那里，让他们彼此认识。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不想领教王后的火焰，尤其是明白那位女士完全是为他着想，这会让他，很不.....适应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他已经开始为将来的自己祈祷了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>150.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是因为闲暇时间很快就要结束，Gaster刚吃完一半的三明治他就想出了计划。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了看努力吃但是还是只吃了四分之一的小骷髅，在他没有注意到的时候又长大了一些，按照这个成长速度，在他的假期结束前，sans会看起来像是个最起码三岁的怪物儿童。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他长得比他预估的快，Gaster脑子里闪过过快成长会造成的后果，生长极限，成年周期一系列的词汇，然后不知道怎么的觉得，按照这种成长速度，他的造物将来一定不会很高。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的个人经验和所读的文献，都是这么说的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster皱了皱眉让脑子里跑远的念头回来，他可以向其他人宣称这是他收养的孩子，hmmm，其他人不会相信这个小怪物只诞生了几天，如果他说是自己的孩子，他觉得没人信不说，他可能会风评被害，毕竟他都知道自己是有名的工作狂人，可能会与科学结婚的那种。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，虽然这么说……并没有逻辑上的错误。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans的确是魔法和科学的结晶，真正的科学杰作，只流着他的血，有着他的智慧的孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话他并不在乎自己的名声，与其担心自己的名声不如多解决一些难题，他并没有多少时间去思考这些事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他觉得，也许，他得让他的造物不至于刚面对世界，就被当作不正常的小孩看待。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不在乎他的造物今后会经历什么，那并不是他能控制的事，但至少，他得在一个相对友善的环境下面对世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于国王夫妇那里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster选择不做隐瞒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans需要隐藏他的那份特殊，也需要一个知晓他特殊，并且能够理解的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即便是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster默默的捂住了脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他可能会被说教好几个小时。                   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>151.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster在接下来的几天充分领教了什么叫孩童的好奇心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在发现Gaster虽然不情愿，但还是会回答他的问题后，sans成功的化身为了一个问题机器（Question Machine）。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从什么是茶杯，什么是烹饪这一类的常识性问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知怎么跨度到生命和死亡这样的哲学问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他用小骷髅能够理解的词汇讲了怪物死亡和人类死亡的区别后，小家伙似懂非懂的点了点头，然后立刻拐到了物理基础法则，魔法与科学的界限这类的问题上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster对此忍不住挑了挑眉，也只有他这样所有方面都会去涉猎一些的人才能满足sans的求知欲吧，他所提出的问题一般人无法给他答案，hmmm，至少就魔法和科学界限这个问题，只有他们这样的科学家才能回答他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他依然尽量用简单的表达方式回答了这个问题，又不得不给小家伙解释了什么是魔法，什么是科学，又引深了皇家科学院最近结合这两者的研究成果。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，他又解释了什么是皇家科学院，什么是科学家……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster觉得自己也许就不该满足sans的求知欲，他并不想在自己的名字后面再加上AM（Answer machine）作为结尾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是他拒绝的表情太过明显，小骷髅依依不舍的停下了问题沙龙，而他的三明治已经完全冷掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但sans看起来完全遗忘了它的三明治，也顺带遗忘了是谁刚刚吃的太猛把自己呛着这件事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看着Gaster 的眼神有些忐忑不安，但他还是在Gaster的目光中伸出一根手指。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Last question？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还有问题要问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster看着那根竖出的骨指，又看了看小骷髅充满求知欲的神情，叹了一口气，勉为其难点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好的，sans，last question。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>得到他的允许后，小骷髅看起来很高兴，嘴角又上扬了几分，他长舒了一口气，仿佛刚刚在面对什么洪水猛兽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些好笑的看着他，等着他的造物提出最后一个问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么我，就是这么，制造……出来的吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他听见自己的造物这么问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>152.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物比他想的还要聪明。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些意外的看着小骷髅，而小骷髅也一脸认真的注视着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster思考了下sans刚刚的提问，在他回忆后立刻明白了一点，那些所有的问题不只是提问，他成功的用琐碎的问题让他降低警惕，所有一切都是为了这一刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他早该猜到的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster带着一种诡异的自豪感这么想着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他大意了，他不该因为sans才这么小就轻视他，作为他的创造者，他应该清楚明白自己造物的潜力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，这并不是一个科学家应有的态度，他必须得对一切抱有敬畏，也不放过一切可能才行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许，他得早点正视他的造物，他的传人，以及将来的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>科学核心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许从现在开始？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他终将超过自己，Gaster有这种预感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他咳嗽了一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他想，他知道该怎么回答了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>153.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster讲了他创造的sans的初衷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他如实说明了他之所以创造sans的原因，他是为了有一个能够理解他，并且延续他智慧的人才动了这个念头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅看起来对此有些受伤，但Gaster并没有停下讲述，既然是他自己要知道真相，那么他必须得有这样的心理准备，而他相信，在sans提出这样的问题的时候，已经知道他可能会怎么回答了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他讲述了怪物常规的繁衍模式，在讲到boss级别怪物的时候指了指自己，他十分平静的讲了正常情况下怪物的诞生周期和身为父母的怪物需要付出的代价，失去永生，灵魂受损，以及其他可能会发生的后果。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅的神色看起来有些难看了，他张了张嘴，好几次想打断Gaster提出问题，但他还是忍耐的闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster对此很是赞赏，身为将来的科学家，无论何时都必须保持清醒的头脑，毕竟，这是唯一可能帮助科学家摆脱困境的依仗，当然，这也导致怪物普遍不能理解科学家们，并不能理解为什么他们会表现的有些自负，以及，不近人情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他回忆了仪式的所有细节，包括他做的准备，时间，以及他所支付的代价。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的仪式从传统意义上讲非但没有减轻怪物父母的负担，反而是将损害翻倍，加诸在其中的一方上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他相当平静的说了自己至少付出了足以维持普通怪物家庭三个月的魔法，还是那种可能天天开party浪费电的三口之家，他记忆里雪镇上面的确有一家昼夜不息都亮着彩灯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了魔法以外，他所缺失的肋骨可能得过一段时间才能长出来，在他现在几乎没有魔法的情况下，他无法做到自愈，万幸的是肋骨的断折并没有造成多大的不便，与另一个代价比起来的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看着已经快要哭出来的小骷髅，想了想，默默的点亮了他的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的灵魂是亮蓝色的，说实话他并不喜欢这种颜色，蓝色的灵魂寓意着诚实，而他并不是个诚实的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另一抹亮蓝色的光亮了起来，小骷髅低着头，张大着嘴看着他胸腔中亮起的心形物件。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你拥有我的部分灵魂，sans，为了达成预期效果，我将它给了你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他伸出手，隔空触碰那颗与他相比过于幼小，过于脆弱的怪物灵魂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但你不需要觉得亏欠了我，既然是我决定将你带到世上，那么这些付出就是必要的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“已经失去的无法被找回，即便是尝试，那也是以其他不同的物体作为替代而已，哪怕是最相似的也只是相似而已。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我已经付出，也得到了令我满意的成果，你看起来很健康，也很聪明。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster叹息着弯下腰，将流着眼泪看着他叙述的小骷髅抱在怀里，那颗幼小的灵魂随着骷髅怪物的颤动一闪一闪的亮动着光芒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很高兴，看样子，我得到了更多。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmmmmm，对，没忍住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说来我很久以前想当个科学家来着，小学偶像是爱因斯坦，如果不是初高中玩脱了我应该去读生化嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>依然是挺顺的？就没停下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想了想还是决定让Gaster直接告知sans得了，鉴于这个是个au，我的au，那么我假定Gaster的的确确不觉得制造sans只是为了后继者是错的，也不妨碍他将sans视为责任。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我理想的科学家父子关系大概就是这样？唔，也许还有争吵？但目前这两个都没进实验室怎么吵起来？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>令我意外的倒是，嗯，好像让sans的智商高了很多？好吧，好歹有四分之一的Gaster灵魂加成。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，应该看出来了吧，骨兄弟不是一起制造的，这个设定我在莫名其妙想Gaster部分剧情的时候想到的，然后因此，嗯，飘过一片刀片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大概是时候快进到那个时刻了（捂脸）虽然大概还得几次更新得了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>enmmm，写Gaster写了个爽，写sans写了个爽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好了，就先这样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>你的愧疚他不明白。<br/>He doesn't understand your guilt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>154.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster默默的窝在床上，被子盖的严严实实，有些无语的看着他的一双手在其他人的操控下忙上忙下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至少他的造物并不需要一个人去完成这些工作，而试着如何操纵他的手有助于提高魔法的精准度，能够让他更快的理解魔法的运作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster勉强说服了自己，让自己不去抢过那双手的控制权。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然，那就是他的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmmm，即便是他，他仍觉得这样的场景有些诡异了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的那双手在发现他还醒着后，默默的飞了过来，有些生硬的拍了拍他的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物一定是有什么毛病，他很不习惯的往被子里又缩了缩，为什么这么钟情他的脑袋？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更诡异的是，那双手与他的知觉联通，自己pat自己的感觉算不上好，更别提这样的动作并非是出于他自己控制。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而在他躲避的时候，他发誓他听见那个臭小子绝对是笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>155.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许他并不该把一切都和盘托出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster在等待睡意降临的时候默默的想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他之所以告知实情，只是觉得他并没有必要隐瞒，而他的造物有权利得知自己是因何而生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他知道也许隐瞒是最好的选择，不会有人去怀疑身为皇家科学家的他，而sans也许会发现真相的边缘，但绝对不会因此试着冒着与他决裂的风险，向他寻求真相。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他可以保守这个秘密相当长的时间，而那些渴求秘密的人很快会转移注意力到其他地方，在认识到这个孩子有着充分的潜力，并且相当好与人相处后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他本可以这样的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不后悔自己的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就仿佛如果让他再次抉择，他依然会选择付出那样的代价将sans带入世间一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在告知了一切后，sans哭了好一会儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些难办的看着哭个不停的小怪物，在他哭的时候他的灵魂本身都受到了影响，也许这就是为人父母的感觉？明明哭泣的不是自己，但他依然可以感觉到那种委屈和心酸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，Gaster并不是很能理解这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从未拥有一天父母，也从未感受过家庭的温暖，hmmm，他曾以为和国王夫妇相处的那种暖暖的感觉就是家庭，但在他发现国王夫妇对所有人都是一种态度后，他就有些怀疑这点是不是准确？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他的概念里，家庭是很私人的一种人际关系，依靠血缘作为纽带，以亲密的生活作为维系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很快放弃了探寻这种感觉到底该被分在哪一类，他眼前有一个难题需要解决。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不知道应该如何安抚孩童，他除了拥抱什么都不会做，就连拥抱都是学的王后，他在亲身体验后迅速被这拥抱安抚了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，他并不觉得自己经常展示的形象会有孩童愿意靠近他，他在工作的时候会只专注于眼前的研究课题，而其他一切，对他而言只是干扰而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但显然，他并不能这么对这个孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的理智和他的情感都不允许他这么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>156.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>令人意外的是，他的造物在他觉得无计可施前自己振作了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅擦了擦自己的眼泪，深吸一口气，对他笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“kekeke，我知道……我是怎么诞生，也知道你希望我做什么了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅努力的咧着嘴，装着自己并不在乎，也假装他并没有哭上那么长时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster静静的看着他的造物，等着他发表看法，以及作出自己的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果我……按照你的想法…去做的话，你…打算让我，做什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他听见他的造物这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些惊讶的挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，看起来，他的造物的确是作出了自己的选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这选择与他的期望相符，但不知这么，他涌上了一丝罪恶感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们紧接着就目前怪物世界的现状做了一次交流。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster并没有隐瞒他有意尽快将sans带到外界的想法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他讲了怪物们被困在地底世界的原因，人类与怪物们的纠纷，困住他们的结界，以及国王委任他的任务。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster是有史以来最杰出的科学家，虽然Gaster本人并不这么想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在确认怪物在百年之内都无法攒齐所需要的七个灵魂后，那么如何改善怪物们的生活环境，提高怪物们的生活质量就是最首要的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster很佩服国王对此做的判断，一昧的等待解决不了任何问题，坐以待毙比尝试一切失败还要糟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是的，Gaster不反对做一切尝试解决问题，但他更倾向于经过深思熟虑，将一切损耗以及面临的风险降到最低。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“kekeke，也就是说，你是将……你自己视为了一种损耗吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在听到他这么说的时候，小骷髅笑不出来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster看了看他，想了想，还是点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只有我能控制一切风险，而我并不觉得需要让其他人来替我牺牲，”Gaster并不知道自己现在看起来平静的可怕，他没有情绪起伏，语调平缓，仿佛只是阐述一个简单的结论而已，“从结果上讲，这次尝试是成功的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>157.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，然后，他就被自己的造物牵住手，瞬移回他的房间了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物黑着脸近乎驱赶的把他赶上了床，真不知道到底是谁总是干扰他的休息，在他已经明确表示自己需要休息后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不习惯的看着自己的造物开始替他一本一本的捡起他随手丢在地上的杂志，又替他把床头柜上放了大概一个星期的杯子给拿到了厨房，他记得他上个星期还是上上个星期，他剩了半杯咖啡在里面？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着他的造物开始插手他的生活。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmmm，虽然他完全不知道这么小的孩子从哪里学会了这些家政技能，这一点和他完全不一样，他可以轻易解决一个科学问题，但不知道如何保持自己的生活环境整洁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他回忆了下他这几天给sans看的那些书，难道知识除了给予人智慧，还能让人学会怎么，当个……保姆？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不自觉将自己的造物和保姆划等号的Gaster黑线了一下，把这个念头给甩了出去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但不得不说，他的造物在这种他无法理解的地方也颇有天赋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他甚至想起来了之前的那次测试，召唤出了属于Gaster的一双骨手，并且在简单的尝试后，就可以轻易的操纵它们飞到高处替他处理一些他够不到的地方了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，这真的是太诡异了些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster忍不住打了个哈欠，没躲过他自己的手的patpat。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他就在这断断续续的拍打中睡去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>158.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster做了个梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他站在光里，注视着脚下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他脚下是一片弥漫着火光的深渊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他看了一会儿后。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>微笑着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一跃而下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他听见自己笑着坠落。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这是唯一的办法。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你们是不是忘记了我这个au的主剧情了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，好吧，因为码这对父子（也许可以理解为造物和创造者）的初始生活码的很开心，所以呢，我都以为我可能得一段时间才能写主线剧情了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但嗯，没忍住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>感觉我似乎有点什么毛病，其他同人也好，我最喜欢的就是梦这种东西，在我看来梦可以作为预兆，回忆，联系这三种东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哦，对了，嗯，最后一段是临时想的也不是，我在补充那个设定前就有这个想法，虽然估计你们也不懂是了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，让sans去打扫房间也是另一个设定，初衷是一把刀（捂脸）请别细想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不应该发生的错误。<br/>Mistakes that shouldn't have happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>159.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许，一切就是在那天开始的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那个梦境开始，他就受到了命运的驱使，在他有意无意下终究是完成了自己的命运。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从梦中醒来的他仍然残留着一些梦的残响，他有一种预感，他得到了他想要的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醒来以后，Gaster打量着和他睡着前完全不一样整整齐齐的屋子，再一次感叹了造物主的神奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>明明他的造物具有他一部分的灵魂，但他无法想象自己会有把一切都收拾成，嗯，这样的一天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他的造物正和他一起挤在他的床上，抢了他一半的被子，他再次庆幸他们都是骷髅，不存在感受温度的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至少他们不会像是其他有肉体的生物一样，因为冷这一原因而醒来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管这么想，他还是叹了一口气，把自己剩下的被子也盖在了他造物的身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>160.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster比他自己想的快的多的把sans介绍给了地下世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   就在他正式恢复工作的后两天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans成功的在他恢复工作的那天，无论是心智还是身体都成长到了正常儿童应有的程度，他不再像是一只小小的手提箱，他现在可以和他实验室里的档案柜打个平手了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在谈开了以后，Gaster对自己的造物更加坦诚，他并不希望自己的造物不是出于自己的意愿加进他的实验，他见过很多这样的科学家，他们在科学之路上都走的不那么远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并不希望sans成为这样的人，但既然他选择接受他的安排，他不希望他的造物浪费自己的天赋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在工作第一天把自己的造物领进了他私人实验室，做了最精细的检测。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物乖乖的呆在仪器里，隔着玻璃四处打量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他看着屏幕上的两个数据皱起了眉，怀疑自己是不是看错了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans注意到Gaster突然严肃的神情，他也顺着对方的视线往屏幕上看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans，我们恐怕得做一些事了 。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster叹了一口气，把他的造物放了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，是我的数据出了什么问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans好奇的问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster对他勾了勾嘴角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这并不是问题，”Gaster习惯性的推了推眼镜，然后想起自己似乎在步入假期后就没有戴过它，“只不过，我们得做出选择。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>161.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以说，Gaster的选择就是把他带到一个奇怪的地方，然后和两个长得很奇怪的怪物聊天，然后再被罚站墙角？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans很是不解的看着他的造物主十分顺从的被其中一个怪物给轰到了花墙上，柔软的花墙做了良好的缓冲，他在花墙上按出了一个深深的印痕，然后很是……滑稽的落了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你就站在那里，Gaster。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>把Gaster弄上墙的怪物高高的扬着眉，sans从Gaster的书里看出这个怪物是女性，而对方身上的装饰无一不证明她处于高位。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最重要的一点是，Gaster一点反抗的意思都没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在解决完Gaster后，那个女性怪物就看向了sans，而在她转移视线的瞬间，他看见这位女性对他露出了一个慈祥的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你好，你就是他的……儿子吧，很高兴见到你，我是toriel，怪物们的王后。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans想起了不久前的那场谈话，他明白了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看向了另一个和这位自称是王后的人长得很像，却明显是男性的怪物，对方头上也戴着王冠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从Gaster说完话后，这位男性怪物垂着眼睛，用担忧的眼神看着Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么，这就是国王夫妇了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>162.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十几分钟后，Gaster终于被允许从那倒霉的花墙边走开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而国王夫妇已经从sans口中得知了Gaster的部分所作所为，当然，不包括仪式的详细过程，他觉得Gaster并不会愿意其他人知道这件事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>国王夫妇字面意义上的气炸了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans听着国王一脸严肃的宣布Gaster被暂时剥夺皇家首席科学家的头衔，如果再次发现有这样危险的行为，他将终身无法再进入科学院。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完全明白科学对于Gaster本身有多么重要的sans立刻就慌了，他觉得是因为自己让Gaster受到了惩罚，他只是本能性觉得，这两个人的确是在真心关心他的造物主，才将一切全盘托出的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看向了Gaster，而Gaster什么话也没说，点了点头接受了这宣判。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不用担心，sans，”被某位爱操心的王后拖去医治之后，终于恢复了全部魔法的Gaster长舒了一口气，“这也代表，你……可以正式出现在公众场合。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他摸了摸自己头骨后面的一片淤青，有些勉强的对自己的造物笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“相信我，这比我预想的……好了很多了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans看着眼前对他微笑的怪物，迟疑的点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>163.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如Gaster所讲，在当天下午，sans就被Gaster和国王夫妇领着接触了外界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他得到了一个新身份，作为骷髅怪物仅剩的幸存者，被Gaster收养。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完全明白收养是什么意思的sans觉得有些难以理解，他是Gaster的孩子，为什么他不能直接以孩子的身份，而是作为一个养子？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，Gaster，为什么是养子？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他忍不住将问题提出后，Gaster停下了替他挑选衣服的动作，略微一愣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那是因为，这是在保护你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为在外面，Gaster没有多说什么，他只是给了自己的造物一个拥抱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans太特殊了，而这份特殊带来的并不完全是好事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而很遗憾的是，对于他孩子来说，任何的不好的事现今都有可能要了他的命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他至今不知道仪式是出了什么差错，还是命运想和他开一个玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的孩子，他的造物，只有1点的dfs，和1点的hp。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在确认他的机器和这得出的数据都保持了一贯的准确性后，他并没有再怀疑数据的准确性，而是他立刻做出了抉择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光凭他的能力他是无法保证sans能够平安长大的，他需要帮助，即便是他得做，他……几乎从未做过，也很少去向其他人的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他把自己的秘密交到了绝对可靠的人手里，而值得庆幸的是，他得到了他目前所需要的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其他怪物们不知道他们的皇家科学家是因为什么而拥抱了他的同族。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们只是意外他与平常几乎截然不同的表现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许他并不情愿但出于公开场合必须那么做，也许他的确同情这样一个这么小却已经失去双亲的同族，也许是在他并不那么火热的外表下少见的藏着一个柔软的角落……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在各式各样的猜想下，在各式各样的目光的见证下，Gaster和sans的生活正式开始了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>164.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在再三思考后，让自己的造物去挑选。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着这个孩子还是被各式各样的衣服给吸引了注意力，说实话他觉得sans可能出于喜爱，更多的是初次面对世界的好奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着他的孩子自己去和店员交谈，选定了一件兜帽衫，一条短裤，以及一双，emmm，让他不知道，该怎么……评判的粉红色，毛绒拖鞋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看着sans用希冀的目光注视着他，然后缓缓的打量了他名义上的养子的新着装。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他默默的对店员点了点头，而店员也一脸认真的点了点头，从仓库里提出来了三个尺码的至少六套一模一样搭配的衣服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans被这种操作给吓了一跳，他有些茫然的看他名义上的监护人面无表情的说了自己的地址，然后让店员寄过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哦，是的，Gaster的确不会允许其他人侵犯他的私人空间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但某些人在允许范围之内。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一是他的朋友，他的家人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二是，emmm。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>服装店员，以及。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>外卖小哥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>逛完衣服后，Gaster和sans回到了家里，吃着某位听说Gaster有孩子了以后特意委托人送上他最爱食物的火人所准备的食物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一大一小两份汉堡薯条外加可乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans几乎是立刻就喜欢上了那种味道，尤其是喜欢汉堡，以及emmmm，配着薯条……吃的番茄酱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看着小骷髅一脸高兴的拿着那盒番茄酱就开始舔，Gaster默默的移开眼去，放弃了思考。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在sans吃的正开心的时候，他突然听见了咚咚咚的敲门声，他看了一眼陷入自闭的Gaster，然后跳下了沙发登登登的去开门了。</p><p> </p><p>他一刚开门，就望见了一排边人，穿着和他一样的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>sans：？？？</p><p> </p><p>那一排边人齐齐往后退了一步，让出了一位兔子怪物。</p><p> </p><p>那位怪物挂着和善的笑容，递上一张纸。</p><p> </p><p>“hey，小伙子，你的快递到了。”</p><p> </p><p>而这次，轮到sans放弃了思考。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>讲真这画面emmm，写完了我觉得有点一言难尽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈哈哈哈哈我如我所说回国了一趟，今年回国过个年嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>的确是嗯，变成Gaster养崽了虽然不知道为什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>管他呢，写就行了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>来自找到了wifi欣喜欣喜等着吃饭的蜥蜴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>亲子生活。<br/>Parent-child life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>165.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，说实在的，在接触外界后的第一天，Gaster和sans就陷入了今后生活能不能好的怀疑中，但很快他们就不约而同的把这个念头丢出去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster替只到他档案柜的sans把那一整排衣服给拿上了楼，两只手拿着衣架的最左边，又是两只手拿着最右边，再来两只手在中间时刻等候，防止衣服在搬运的过程中互相碰撞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至于他自己，轻轻松松的把小骷髅抱在怀里，用剩余的一只手推开他房间的门，然后把那一整排衣服推了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans的房间和他自己的房间很不一样，唯一的共同之处大概是，他们的屋子都很空旷，这间屋子是Gaster很久以前准备的客房，以防他的理智某一天下线，允许客人在他的家里留宿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出于这样的设计理念，这间屋子有很好的隔音效果，有足够软和的床，足够大的电视，还有各式各样的杂志，足以满足客人的正常需求，以防在他睡的不怎么清醒的时候，被他的客人叫起来，给双方添上不必要的麻烦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在，这间屋子属于他的造物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他扫视了一圈屋子里的装饰，屋子里的沙发椅被放在了床边上，上面摆着一个他原本用来做装饰的玩具熊，而这只玩具熊端端正正的坐在上面，两只短手拿着一本书。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还没来得及多看几眼，他怀里的小怪物就很紧张的跳了下来，掀开被子把那本书往里面一塞，然后坐在了上面，吹着口哨，假装无事发生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster也很配合的看向了其他方向，不去拆穿他那脸皮有些薄的造物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>166.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster替sans重新调整了一下他的房间，又从他自己的房间拿了一些塞在储物室里的枕头，又拿了一些绒布。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用这些东西把sans屋子里所有可能发生碰撞的地方包裹起来，并且无视了sans的抵抗，把他的造物衣服全部脱掉，又检查了一遍他的骨骼有没有发生破损。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在发现自己无法抵抗后，sans很是紧张的问Gaster，为什么要这么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster忙活的动作顿了顿，因为他正专注于工作，从sans的视角里，那个人只是略微抬起头，嘴角抿着，用那白色的瞳孔毫无感情的注视着自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空气仿佛因此陷入了停滞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样的对视一直持续到，Gaster后知后觉他不是在他的实验室里，放缓了目光，他大梦初醒一般眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“因为你只有1点hp，sans。”Gaster用袖口擦了擦脸上沾上的一点污渍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我得确保，你能平安长大。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然依然是没什么表情，但sans真切的感觉到了，自己的确对于这个人讲，非常的重要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是，他不能确定，这到底是出于何种感情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>167.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是真的是非正常诞生的原因，sans从一开始就能很快明白，理解一些事物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他能够阅读以后，他对世界产生了一些观念，关于他自己，以及他将来想要做什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一睁眼就看见的怪物与他有极其亲密的关系，他的灵魂和他的本能都在说他务必得信任他，得向他寻求帮助，寻求爱护。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在获得足够的智慧后，冷静的分析着这个名为Gaster的存在，他回忆了他们的相处，发现他们似乎并不是书中所写，正常范围的……父子关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他毫不怀疑自己和Gaster有血缘关系，而这个怪物即便再不情愿，也无意识的纵容了他，更是辅证了这一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但哪里有些不对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还不能更好思考的他，在断断续续的思考下，有了个计划。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他实施了那个计划。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也因此，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他得到了答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也面对了真实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>168.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster给sans讲解了对怪物来讲，最重要的两个数值。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个是hp，意味着生命值，生命值清零也意味着生命截止。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另一个是DFS，意味着防御力，防御力越低越意味着容易被杀死。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans的这两个数值都是1。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans很快就明白了这意味着什么，也很快明白了为什么Gaster会做那个选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster把扑到他怀里的小骷髅轻拍了两下，然后又拎了出来，把他放到了他的床上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他替小骷髅盖好被子，摆好枕头，若无其事的从sans刚刚坐着的地方，拎出了那本被sans藏起来的书，emmmmm，看起来他刚刚没看错，这是一本故事书。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他把玩具熊也拎了起来，丢给了sans，看着他手忙脚乱的接住，然后勾了勾嘴角，坐在了玩具熊曾坐着的椅子上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他给sans讲起了故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>169.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说实话，Gaster并不擅长给人讲故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他努力让自己读故事不要像是念报告。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他越读越觉得他讲的很奇怪，他好几次准备停下，然而他的造物很给他面子的表现的很高兴，让他还是一直讲了下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>给儿童看的书很挑战他的理智和三观，他不断催眠自己这只是故事而已，而他的造物并不在意故事的内容，只是，想要像正常父子一样，和他呆着而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的故事结束后，小骷髅hehehe的笑着，给他鼓起了掌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他撇了撇嘴，用书的封面轻轻的碰了碰他的造物的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不得不说，他从这样的行为中获取了平静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>读完故事以后，他依然坐在沙发椅上走着神，看着他的造物从床头柜里摸出一本本书来阅读。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物的确是极为特殊的，甚至是比Gaster本身还要特殊，他就像是走了一个相当危险的极端，他比一般怪物成长的还要快，极低的防御力和生命值，看起来就像是剩余的数值，都是为了让他更加聪慧，更快成长一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果是以前的他，sans在他眼中无疑是失败的作品，他不需要一个甚至连存活都成问题的继承人，相较之下，他更愿意去找那些虽然不那么聪明的人，向他们传播智慧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但这并不会发生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他已经决定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无论如何。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是他的责任。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>170.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans发现，椅子上的人似乎是睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，他得到了他的睡前故事，也得到了他所需要的陪伴，他的灵魂充满着堪称愉悦的情绪，因为他的需求被满足，更因为这个人愿意这么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans把手里的书放在了一边，悄无声息的挥动了下手指，随着一点微乎其微的亮光，一双漂浮的骨手出现在了他眼前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他操纵着这双手拿起了他沙发上的一条毯子，盖在了Gaster身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果他醒着，他可能会因为他这样的行为，投来颇具无奈的一瞥吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans在心底hehehe的笑了两声，然后关了灯，把自己塞回被子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nice dream。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，按照我的计划，我会继续这个到一切发生的时候，讲真我自己不太能把控造物和造物主间的关系，我之所以这么写只是因为觉得这对父子间多些温情比较好，虽然emmm，说实话我并不是个温情的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下面我就要把他们丢实验室去了，讲真Gatser部分在我预计里实际上是一把巨大的刀来着，而我已经决定这把刀不会取消了，最糟糕的是，因为目前状况有点失控，所以回忆与其是回忆，更像是从过去往现在进行emmmm。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我一再重复的一点东西估计再重复几次你们才能意识到是怎样的刀吧嗯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额，对了，我在构思Frisk部分，之前不怎么写Frisk部分只是因为没有引出她知道世界是游戏，尤其是她知道谁在玩这个游戏这个点，如果我没写Gaster部分的话，这部分就是Frisk了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但emmm，谁叫我就是喜欢写父子互动呢（不是</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好了就先这样，暂以上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>工作狂人。<br/>workaholic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吃刀吃的有点上头，所以嗯。</p><p> </p><p>171.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天有些不对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans醒来的时候，直觉哪里不太对劲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他睁开眼睛，看向了周围。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的屋子依然保持着他睡着时候的样子，而他的沙发椅依然在他床边，熊先生正坐在沙发椅上，手里拿着那本故事书。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，看样子是他神经过敏了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他叹息一声，又把自己塞回了被子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一分钟后，他猛地从被子里钻出来，看向了他的椅子，又看向了他屋子里的挂钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后忘记了瞬移，连滚带爬的就往外面跑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OMGOMGOMG，Gaster居然6点不到就起床了？？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这几天的相处下充分了解自己的造物主有多希望能摊着就摊一辈子的sans，在发现自己的造物主居然比自己醒的要早后，有一种世界要毁灭的预感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他登登登的下了楼，还没到楼梯口他就闻到了一股香味，他顺着这气息到了厨房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的造物主坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，正端着一个杯子在慢慢的喝，他看也没看他，倒是一双骨手不知道从哪里飘了过来，对他竖起食指让他稍等一会儿，然后又在他的注视下飘向了微波炉，从里面捧出一盘热气腾腾的三明治。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“醒的真早啊，sans。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster让骨手把三明治端到桌子的另一侧，对自己的造物投来一个颇为意外的眼神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，这句话我得还给你，Gaster。”sans干笑了两声，坐在了Gaster对面，让自己不要看起来太蠢，是的，他眼前的人不只是个懒鬼，也是一个科学家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他才注意到他的造物主换了一件衣服，他穿着一件极为长的白大褂，纽扣一直扣到了最上层，而他别着他曾看到的标牌，上面写着他的名字以及头衔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>皇家科学家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WingDing Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他记得他上次看到的时候这标牌上还有两个字，可那两个字被相当随意的划掉了，仿佛完全不在意这两个字的分量一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans强迫自己不要在标牌上过多的停留，他克制的拿起了他的三明治，咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehehe，他尝到了番茄酱的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>172.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早餐时间一般都是sans在提问，Gaster回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而这次，Gaster一反常态的对他说了些注意事项。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不要乱碰不知道的东西，不要轻易暴露自己的信息，尽量不要干扰实验的进程。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以及最重要的一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“如果我在工作的时候忽视了你，我很抱歉，sans。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster堪称诚恳的对自己的造物说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但是，我必须得这么做，而你，必须在那里。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans进食的动作顿了顿，但这停顿只持续了几秒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很快又若无其事的笑了起来，又咬了一口他的三明治。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，放心，我会做好的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在说完后又重复了一遍，他看向他并不太有人情味的监护人，突然想开个玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么，heheh，我在外面可以叫你Dad吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>173.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很遗憾，sans的问题并没有得到回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster少见的回避了那个问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在sans吃完后，就牵起了sans的一只手，下一秒，他们就来到了一间巨大的研究所。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>既然他能使用这个能力，身为灵魂提供者的Gaster能使用瞬移，sans并没有过多惊讶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans相当惊讶的打量着火红色的天空，以及到处充斥的轰鸣声，他的造物主正站在那研究所的门口，相当平静的看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样的Gaster和平时的Gaster很不一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在生活中的Gaster是一个没有什么兴趣爱好，却相当会在意其他人看法与感受的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他知道Gaster并不算喜欢与其他人一起生活和交流，heheh，在他看来，他们的房子起初充满了我只想一个人活下去的强烈想法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但Gaster向他毫无保留的分享了一切，也从未向他提起过他在生活中有多不适。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了一眼在发现他没有跟上后，微微垂下眼睛，一直沉默不语的骷髅怪物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个人被火红色的天空染成了赤色，他被研究所的阴影笼罩着，就仿佛下一秒，他就会被这阴影吞噬一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，现在的他看起来相当的，不妙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他把这个念头藏在心里，还是跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster对他点了点头，沉默着领着他走了研究所里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>174.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从他们进入到研究所后，Gaster就没有再开口了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们安静的穿行在昏暗的走廊里，好几间屋子都亮着灯，而每间屋子里都有一些穿着和Gaster一样的白大褂的怪物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那些怪物几乎没有感觉到他们经过，少数几个感觉到的，也只是狐疑的看向了外面，在看到领头的是Gaster后，又迅速的收回了视线，继续忙自己手上的工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmmm，他怎么觉得，这些科学家，好像……挺怕Gaster的？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans三心二意的想着，默默的记下了研究所的格局，暗自思考他们要去哪里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster最终在最深处的一间实验室停下了，Gaster伸出一只手，按在实验室外的一块光屏上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光屏扫描了他的掌纹，然后伴随着沉重的轰鸣声，门扉开启了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看向了Gaster，而Gaster从白大褂的口袋里摸出一副眼镜，架在了鼻梁上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在sans看过去的时候，他正不知道从哪里拿出了胶带，正忙着把眼镜固定在他的头骨上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这次视线交汇，双方皆是一愣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看见Gaster对他下意识的勾起嘴角，但很快又困惑的挑起眉，似乎在疑惑为什么他要对他微笑一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>某种程度上讲，这才是真正的Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不是那个因为血缘关系而与他牵绊的人，不是那个因为责任和义务允许他存在于他屋子的人，也不是那个轻易就会因为他放下自尊的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在这里，只是作为一个科学家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>醉心于科学和研究，为此付出自己的余生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他也因此庆幸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他知道的，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在最终还是选择了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>175.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是Gaster的实验室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果不是摆满了各式各样的仪器和设备的话，这间屋子应该是相当宽阔的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans好奇的到处打量，他看着Gaster沉默着从层层报告中准确无误的挑了一份，三双手像是蜜蜂一样跟随在他身边，sans甚至不知道它们是什么时候被这个人召唤的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如Gaster之前堪称诚恳的告知一般，在回到他自己的工作环境，他就几乎将sans遗忘了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用那些手从各式各样的架子上取下各式各样的东西，有的时候是试管，有的时候是书籍，有的时候是报告。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans第一次见识到了Gaster的本事，hmmmm，在家里表现的只是极小一部分，他看着那三双手配合默契的往烧瓶里滴入溶液，调量数值，记录报告，哦，甚至还游刃有余的给他自己煮了一杯咖啡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在偷偷尝过后，sans知道了这苦的不像话的液体是什么，也大致猜到了这是什么作用。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他安静的四处张望，和Gaster保持一定距离，看着他的造物主忙于自己的工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果不是Gaster偶尔会抬头看向他，以及在发现他在观察后，刻意放缓的动作的话，sans几乎以为Gaster已经遗忘了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，也许是遗忘了也说不定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但那个他所熟悉的Gaster依然在那儿，尽管几乎被工作给吞噬，他依然记得要满足他的求知欲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而这对sans而言，已经足够了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>176.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和生活中的Gaster不太一样，他所有的物品虽然到处摆放着，但充满着一定的条理。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最经常使用的被放在最近的区域，偶尔会使用的会离得远点，根本不会使用的则被挤在了最角落。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans十分惊讶的看着Gaster操纵着三双手同时写着三份报告，而他自己则打开了最中央的那台电脑，在屏幕亮起前喝完了最后一口咖啡，然后在键盘上开始敲击。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了几眼后，发现Gaster并不是在以怪物们的文字，而是以他更熟悉的一种文字在输入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那种文字他从未在其他人那里看到过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看见Gaster用那种文字在上面输入了年月日，然后一路回车，输入了他的名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他意识到了这个是什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身为科学家的Gaster正在写关于他的观察报告。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，希望Gaster眼里的他不会太糟糕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他按捺不住的发出一点声音，也因此被Gaster威胁性的瞥了一眼，警告了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans连忙不再发出声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，应该不会再糟了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans有些不安的想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmmm，对，我这边版本的Gaster实际上是有点人格分裂（不是）emmm，就是生活和工作态度截然不同那种（对亲近人来讲比较鲜明吧）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然不会把sans作为实验品，但Gaster不会什么都不做的，毕竟在他看来，sans的hp和dfs如此之低是他的失误，在他看来sans就是挺易碎，但他知道也不是那么易碎的那种（为啥感觉是玻璃杯啊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>互动上嗯，我想上一章可能没表现清楚，防护措施只是做必要的预防，而用故事书轻敲则是用行动告知，即便如此，sans依然可以和其他人做朋友，只是他的朋友可能得小心一些而已，没必要因此拒绝人群。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，看了下首页那些，感觉又可能要撞梗啊，有点难办倒是。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>先不管了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过意外的，我觉得科学家状态的Gaster实际上更真实些倒是，生活中的感觉打了柔光滤镜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmm，因此我又想到了个刀，这个刀现在就可以说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就是，那个决定，他的理智三次都选择了拒绝，情感三次都选择了接受，然而在真正实行的那一刻，理智帮着情感清除了最后一丝退路，确保这项计划能够成功实行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，结果证明，他的理智果然不会让他失望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>行了就这样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>工作中的父与子。<br/>Father at work with son.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>177.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans被迫围观了Gaster的工作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，一整天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans完全不想回忆Gaster在那奇怪的电脑上输入了什么内容，唯一让他高兴的是，十二点的时候，Gaster终于从工作中抬起了头，而门外传来了三声敲门声，Gaster其中一双手飘了过去，把门打开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没等sans看清门外站着谁，骨手就又关上了门，手上端着两份食物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster随意的在他那布满报告的桌子上扫了扫，清理了一块区域，然后把那两份食物放了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他依然戴着那副眼镜，依然是没什么表情，剩下的骨手在那堆杂物里翻找了一阵，找到了一架用来摆仪器的架子，往上面放上了一件未拆封的防护服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你先坐在这儿，”Gaster揉了揉太阳穴，和往常一样对他勾起嘴角，他现在又不像个科学家了，他堪称贴心的把那个架子推到了桌子旁边，并且调好了合适的高度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans举起双手，让走过来的Gaster把他抱起来，然后坐在了Gaster为他准备的新座驾上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gaster，你可真奇怪。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans吃着不知道谁为他们准备食物，心情不错的说着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster进食的动作一顿，朝他投来无奈的一瞥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm，我觉得，你并没有立场这么对我说。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>178.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是午饭时间不算是工作时间内，Gaster又恢复了sans所熟悉的那个人，他抓紧这个时间向Gaster提问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>处在休息间隙的Gaster比生活中表现的，还要聪明。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他几乎毫不停顿的解释了各式各样的定理，现象，而那三双手更是拿着记号笔在用来演示的白板上飞速写下了一道道公式。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还好的是Gaster仍记得他的听众只是个孩子，准确说是个不正常的婴幼儿，他给sans准备了5分钟左右的间隙，让他好好消化，要是其他人，如果没办法跟上Gaster的速度，Gaster只会做一个选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>抛弃这个听众。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster没有拒绝sans的任何提问，无论是他刚刚的实验，他所写的报告，以及这个研究所在怪物们中的意义，他都一一回答了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans第一次觉得他的接受能力有些跟不上，他知道很多后，更深刻的认识到他还有更多更多没有理解，甚至是认识。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster就像是海洋，他是一块小小的海绵，他所被赋予的任务过于恐怖，hehehe，一小块海绵怎么能够吸收海洋一般多的知识呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第一次的，sans主动停止了这次的授课，他不存在的脑子里塞满了太多知识，他们就像简单堆叠在一起的高脚杯一样，只要一个闪失，就会顷刻间化为碎片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster对此表现的有些遗憾，但他还是按照自己造物的意思暂停了课程，他有些意犹未尽，已经有很久没有人试图向他寻求知识了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster并没有意识到，这有他自身的锅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>179.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们的午饭持续了将近3个小时，而Gaster一边吃一边讲了快一个半小时的课。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans甚至记不得自己是吃了什么，也记不得他是怎么从那架子上离开，在他反应过来的时候，他又回到了角落里，坐在一张他不记得怎么出现的沙发上，靠着一个柔软的沙发靠垫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那个人又回到了他的工作台上，他们的剩饭全部被丢到了垃圾箱里，那个人背对着他在比对着两张奇怪的图片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那图片上被贴在一面发着光的仪器上，他隐约可以看见白色的骨头，而其中一张的轮廓，看起来像是他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那是什么啊，Gaster？”sans下意识的问，然后捂住了自己的嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehehe，Gaster在工作的时候并不喜欢别人打扰他，他居然忘记了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans有些懊恼的想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出人意料的是，Gaster回答了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我和你的骨骼数据。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他听见那个人用过于平淡的语调叙述道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster并没有回头，专注的比对着这两张图片，看起来完全遗忘了sans的存在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我需要思考，到底是怎样的改写，影响了怪物的生命值，然后加以修正。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster并没有等sans的回复，又继续讲了下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然，如果没有办法修正，我的课题就会变成，怎样提高这一类的怪物的存活率，我相信国王会允许我这么做的，毕竟除了你以外，还有很大一部分的怪物受到这个问题的困扰。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他回过头去，用相当平静的眼神看了看sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我乐于接受这个挑战。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>181.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来的时间并不算有趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans依然是继续观摩Gaster的研究，偶尔会出声提出问题，不是每次Gaster都会回答他，也不是每次Gaster会记得sans是他的造物，养子，或者其他什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果他记得了，他会短暂的停下手里的工作，不到三秒就给出问题答案，如果时间允许的话，他甚至会在白板上书写出一整套的推理过程，并且极其没有耐心的把关键的点圈起来，让sans自己看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对于sans来说并不算让人欣慰的是，Gaster的坏习惯在工作的时候也会存在，甚至某种意义上变得更糟了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>生活中的Gaster任由sans去动自己的私人空间，完全不在意sans会对他的物品怎么做，也不介意他的造物在刷碗的时候顺手抢走他还没有喝完的咖啡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而工作中的Gaster。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就像是个乱丢乱放的炸药桶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是短短的半小时，已经有不少只用了几次的记号笔被随意的丢到一旁，有的掉到了地上，有的直接被夹在了各种报告中间，而那几双灵活的手根本就没打算去找那些只是不在手边的笔，它们轻门熟路的又拆了一整盒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans好几次都想提醒Gaster那些笔的位置，可他在看着越来越潦草的字迹，以及对方皱起一直没有垂下的眉的时候，默默的将快要到嘴边的话给吞了下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehehe，他觉得如果他在这个时候提醒他，还是这个原因，他恐怕会有一段不是很有趣的时光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>182.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>万幸的是，Gaster最终还是记起了他现在的身份不仅仅是一名科学家，而且是一位有养子需要照顾的父亲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他少有的没有在工作时间后继续加班，而是直接放下了手上的工作，把眼镜摘下塞回他的衣服里，长舒一口气后，习惯性的叫sans的名字，让他准备回去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>积攒的工作他即便是用了全力，仍然还剩下一些需要完成，而他最近几天莫名有种预感，他很快会迎来一个重要的决定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并没有听到回应，他皱了皱眉又叫了两声，然而他依然没有听到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster叹息一声，在他的实验室里寻找他造物的身影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他找到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和他档案柜基本持平的骷髅怪物在他搬来的沙发上睡的正香，他蜷缩在那儿，手上握着一根笔帽没有盖好的记号笔，另一只手则拿着一张纸，纸上面歪歪扭扭的写着Don't forgot your pen！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在小家伙身边还有几根这样的笔，看起来他的造物不太喜欢他这种行为，只是，hmmm，在睡着前都没有胆子去打扰他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster涌上了一种想要笑出声的冲动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出于成年怪物的自制，他还是没有这么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他幻想着小怪物在他的实验室里，小心翼翼的从各个角落搜寻着他丢下的笔，半无奈半害怕的写上那样的文字，最终放弃了那个念头，把自己丢在了沙发上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他弯腰把小骷髅抱起来，无声的将他们瞬移回他们的家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他将sans放回他房间的床上，然后走到隔壁脱下自己的防护服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他醒来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他醒来，就带他去吃一顿好吃的吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>emmmm，很直接的将这里的Gaster设定成了一个工作狂人以及那种极不适应群体生活的那种了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧昨天那个评论关于这两只的互动就是像papy和sans的，emmm，好吧，也许你会喜欢这里sans做的事？配合sans目前的体型有点萌emmm写纸条啥的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骨兄弟的互动和Gaster和sans的互动不太一样就是嗯，目前的sans是挺怕Gaster的尤其是在他忙着工作的时候，Gaster确实在工作的时候挺没有耐心也很容易炸毛，而如果长大了的或者小号papy这个时候这么做，sans如果也在，估计会第一时间带他的兄弟远离Gaster吧（后来好点了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很难界定现在Gaster对于sans的感情是责任和义务多还是亲情多，毕竟这个Gaster自己都无法确定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只能说，这个家伙在学着当个父亲吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，我一个朋友孩子今天出生，说来生命真神奇啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暂时以上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>晚间觅食。<br/>Foraging at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>183.</p><p> </p><p>唔。</p><p> </p><p>sans醒来了。</p><p> </p><p>枕着他熟悉的枕头，盖着他熟悉的被子，旁边挤着他熟悉的熊先生以及Gaster与他一起作伴。</p><p> </p><p>sans满意的又闭上眼睛，准备再睡一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>等等？</p><p> </p><p>他睁开眼，满脸问号的看着他身边睡死过去的怪物，他不能理解这个家伙是怎么把自己塞进他被子里的，更不知道什么时候他过来的。</p><p> </p><p>等睡意稍稍退去，他的问题又变成了另一个。</p><p> </p><p>他们是什么时候回来的呢？</p><p> </p><p>184.</p><p> </p><p>实验室的生活一点都不有趣。</p><p> </p><p>这是一天下来sans的唯一想法。</p><p> </p><p>他承认他能从这里学到很多，并且能和Gaster一起工作也很让人高兴，但他觉得目前的他就像是一个累赘，他没有办法给Gaster提供帮助，也不能融入到Gaster的节奏里。</p><p> </p><p>hmmmm，如果Gaster的同僚能够知道sans的想法，估计会长叹一口气，爱怜的对这个小怪物说这个任务对他来说太困难了。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster之所以有自己的研究室，除了他出众的能力还有想法，还有就是和Gaster合作过一次后，就会发现这位首席科学家在工作的时候有多么难搞。</p><p> </p><p>他讨厌任何打断他思路的行为，而如果有谁不小心的做出了这样的事，那些帮着忙拿试管烧瓶堪称好帮手的骨手就会变的不那么可爱，而清晰认识到这一点的人基本上就断绝了和Gaster合作的念头。</p><p> </p><p>所以说，如果他们得知了sans此刻的想法，知道了这可怜的小家伙成功的在工作狂状态的Gaster身边活下去，并且还敢提出问题的话，他恐怕会被记入科学史册，作为一桩美谈被反复提及。</p><p> </p><p>受挫了的sans有点后悔他的决定，他是不是该考虑的更久一点，也许他不该浪费Gaster的时间？现在劝Gaster放弃他是不是更好些，毕竟他们有一整个皇家科学院的科学家可以挑选，总有合适的人不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>更别提，他只有1点hp。</p><p> </p><p>sans自嘲的笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>是个怪物都比他活的久吧。</p><p> </p><p>185.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster看起来累坏了。</p><p> </p><p>单看Gaster今天写的那些报告，sans就感觉到他的监护人的工作繁重。</p><p> </p><p>此刻他歪歪扭扭的挤在他的床上，盖着不到四分之一的被子，就像一个正常的骷髅一样一动不动，他眉头微微皱着，看起来在做一个不太好的梦。</p><p> </p><p>sans看着睡熟的Gaster看了几分钟，然后又闭上眼睛，翻了个身，面对着Gaster。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己不是个正常的孩子，但他还是忍不住想要像书本里写的那样，和他的父母一起睡觉，直到他成年。</p><p> </p><p>hmmm，虽然他并没有母亲，只有父亲。</p><p> </p><p>而且他长得很快。</p><p> </p><p>但这不妨碍他尽可能的向他的造物主表示亲近。</p><p> </p><p>hehehe，除非哪天Gaster对他说他得给自己保留点私人空间。</p><p> </p><p>186.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster又一次从睡梦中醒来，不出意料的发现自己就躺在sans的床上，小骷髅的眼眶黑漆漆的，睡的很熟。</p><p> </p><p>hmmm，他好像等sans醒来等烦了，又不想因为这个原因叫醒他，于是就也干脆的挤了上来，补个觉了。</p><p> </p><p>他侧了侧脑袋看向墙上的挂钟，时针和分针分别指向9和6，很好，看样子他的身体依然记得他想好了带自己的造物去外面吃个饭，让他最起码没有错过Grillby的晚饭点。</p><p> </p><p>“heheh，Gaster，你醒了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他听见耳边有人在说话，他看了过去，和小骷髅狡黠的眼神对上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>sans醒了。</p><p> </p><p>hmmm，他可不知道自己的造物会这么容易醒，如果是他的话，在完全睡熟的情况下，谁都不能（安全的）叫醒他。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster给了sans一个同情的眼神，而sans一点都没有get到点。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，sans，看样子你睡的不错？”Gaster打了个哈欠，他的造物看起来比在实验室里有活力的多，虽然他那时在忙于工作，可他仍记得观察他造物的状况。</p><p> </p><p>“也许吧？实话说，睡了一觉的确是好些了。”sans耸了耸肩，调皮的笑了笑，然后眉头一皱，突然想到了什么，用怀疑的目光看向他的造物主，“对了，于是Gaster你最后把那些笔捡起来了吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster移开了目光，咳嗽了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“会有人去打扫的。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些心虚的说。</p><p> </p><p>sans看了他两眼，立刻拆穿了他。</p><p> </p><p>“heheh，如果不是我还是挺了解你的话，恐怕你就真的把我混过去了，Gaster。”小骷髅挂着直白的笑容，一点都没给Gaster留面子。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得，你并不是那种会让其他人随便动你研究成果的类型hehehe。”</p><p> </p><p>sans直接下了个定论，事实只会是这样子，而他灵魂也认同这个说法，如果说他的灵魂是来自于Gaster的话，他某些方面能够清楚他的本源的一部分信息，然而所有情报都表明，科学家身份的Gaster并不是一个好相处的人。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些尴尬的挠了挠下巴骨，想要岔开话题。</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm，我觉得我们现在还是别谈这个话题比较好，既然你醒了，那么我们去吃饭怎样？”</p><p> </p><p>sans一直笑眯眯的，直到用余光打量着他的Gaster头上冒了冷汗，才叹了一口气，点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”sans叹息了一声。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster长舒了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，大不了我给你收拾就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster刚吐出的一口气呛在了不存在的气管里。</p><p> </p><p>187.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster几乎逃难似的抓住换好出门衣服的小骷髅的手，直接说了一声我们走了，然后二话不说就用了瞬移。</p><p> </p><p>他们出现在一个隔间里，这个房间十分狭小，摆满了很多货物，看起来就是一间储物室。</p><p> </p><p>sans好奇的四处打量了一番，这里摆放的物品大多数是食物，还有一些玻璃杯和托盘。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster稍微整了整自己的衣物，又弯下腰替小骷髅整了整领子，然后对sans笑了笑，拉住他的手，推开了他们面前的门。</p><p> </p><p>“这里是哪里啊，Gaster？”sans顺从的跟着他的监护人迈出一步。</p><p> </p><p>回答他的是一首轻快的曲子，以及人们的惊呼声。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster笑着对他眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“welcome to grillby！”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby是一间酒吧，酒吧老板是一位十分年轻的火焰怪物，他几乎不会说话，但是他有一位能够明白他意思的助理小姐。</p><p> </p><p>绝大多数人都只知道这位火人做的菜十分好吃，只有少数人能够明白火人在说什么，也几乎没有人知道，这位火人实际上有其他方式与外界沟通。</p><p> </p><p>在Gaster父子从那扇门走出来的时候，Grillby已经倒了一杯酒，准备了一杯牛奶，然后不知道从哪里拿出了一小块黑板，指尖的火苗在黑板上划过，奇异的变成了一串相当具有火焰特效的文字。</p><p> </p><p>欢迎你，小子。我是Grillby，这家酒吧的老板。</p><p> </p><p>那串火焰文字这么说。</p><p> </p><p>188.</p><p> </p><p>sans第一次来到这样的场所。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，他觉得并不完全是Gaster的锅，在前几天Gaster的身体状况并不足以正常的工作和交际，虽然某种程度上讲遂了他的愿，让他可以好好的睡上几天。</p><p> </p><p>而sans完全不认为只和他的造物主呆在一起会无趣，好吧，尽管有的时候真的会无聊，但他知道Gaster已经做出努力了，只要他能提出来，Gaster会给他想要的事物。</p><p> </p><p>说实话，他很高兴能够和Gaster一起出去，hmmm，吃饭？</p><p> </p><p>他冲那个橙色的火焰怪物笑了笑，他看起来比他大上一些，穿着一身挺奇怪的服装，如果他在书本上看的没错的话，这个应该是侍者服？</p><p> </p><p>那同样橙色的眼睛在圆框眼镜的后面欢快的眨了眨，他的手依然抓着那一小块黑板，原先的文字带着滋嘎的声响退去了，新的文字涌了上来。</p><p> </p><p>对了，你叫什么？</p><p> </p><p>sans看了看Gaster，而Gaster对他点了点头，无声的鼓励着他。</p><p> </p><p>sans又看向了那位火人。</p><p> </p><p>他思考了三秒，然后深吸一口气，摊开手，半闭着一只眼睛，露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“heheh，我是sans，骷髅怪物sans，Gaster的孩子，很高兴认识你老兄。”</p><p> </p><p>他最终如此自我介绍道。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans：话说，Grillby？</p><p> </p><p>Grillby：？</p><p> </p><p>sans：指了指牛奶）这个可以换成番茄酱吗？（指了指旁边酱料堆里的番茄酱）</p><p> </p><p>Grillby：？？？</p><p> </p><p>Gaster：（捂脸叹气）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这就是目前Grillby和sans见面的场景，说实话本来想写牛奶换番茄酱的，但因为篇幅有点长所以就当小剧场只加在后面了。</p><p> </p><p>有私设，依然是之前那个28号设定的内容，直说了是一把巨大的刀，请别瞎想嗯。</p><p> </p><p>我感觉我可以光写他们互动写个一两百，最近几天在家里和我老爸互动给了我好多灵感来着嗯。</p><p> </p><p>行了就先这样，随缘更新。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>特制的心意。<br/>A special gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>189.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster看着他的造物在短暂的失措后镇定了下来，松开了握着他手腕的手，小小的一个个子却像是个成年人一样，自信的朝所有人微笑。</p><p> </p><p>hmmm，他就知道！</p><p> </p><p>Gaster满意的点了点头，造物被肯定的感觉比一切的夸赞都要好，他就知道他的造物一定能够受欢迎。</p><p> </p><p>只是缺少一点激励，他是如此的善解人意还有聪慧，他不应该只呆在家里，每天只是等着他回来，或者是绝大多数时间和他一起呆在实验室，忙到筋疲力竭才回家。</p><p> </p><p>他很高兴，他做了正确的选择。</p><p> </p><p>享受这里的一切吧，在这里你将交到很好的朋友，拥有自己的交际圈，拥有自己的生活。</p><p> </p><p>尽管，他和他一样，始终有需要完成的使命。</p><p> </p><p>190.</p><p> </p><p>对小骷髅来说，这里的一切都太过新奇了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然并不是Gaster亲生，肯定不会是亲生的啊，要知道Gaster博士可是一直没有对象呢，围观群众如此说道，emmm，但小骷髅看起来和Gaster一样聪明，而且比他的养父看起来开朗的多。</p><p> </p><p>尽管sans并不理解为什么怪物们为什么会对他产生这么大的兴趣，但他还是没有拒绝怪物们带有善意的接触，hmmm，至于恶意的接触根本不可能存在，在Gaster博士存在的场合，任何恶意的行为都是在自讨苦吃。</p><p> </p><p>没有人想要领教那位博士的手段，更别提这位博士和上面两位关系密切，确切说，那两位几乎是用对待子女的方式对待着他。</p><p> </p><p>没有人想要抱着得罪首席科学家以及皇室的风险，在公开场合这么做的。</p><p> </p><p>不拒绝善意的后果就是，hmmm，sans万分庆幸自己不是活着的，有毛的怪物，在他说有毛这个单词的时候，一旁的兔子女士心领神会的点了点头，他恐怕头上会少一大撮毛，他可没想到自己会这么受欢迎。</p><p> </p><p>“你当然会受欢迎啦。”另一侧的鸭子女士品了品杯子里的酒。</p><p> </p><p>“要知道，你是这里唯一的幼崽。”</p><p> </p><p>sans愣住了，然后看向了他的造物主。</p><p> </p><p>而Gaster则叹了一口气，举起自己的酒杯向吧台里擦着酒杯的Grillby致意。</p><p> </p><p>“是的，她说的没错。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是唯一活到这么大的那个。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster轻描淡写的说。</p><p> </p><p>191.</p><p> </p><p>sans是唯一活到这么大的幼崽，其他的幼崽在过去都因为各种各样的原因死去了，而那些原因都成为了Gaster的课题，他尽他所能的去将这些黑色的原因分析透彻，然后加以制止。</p><p> </p><p>这也是为什么Gaster在工作的时候很不好相处，却依然有人与他合作，而所有人都敬重他的原因。</p><p> </p><p>确实可能有那两位被他视为父母的请求，但一直是他独立去完成这些，从不抱怨，付出了他几乎所有的时间。</p><p> </p><p>只要是知道他所付出的努力，所达到的成就的怪物都不会讨厌他，甚至是说是喜爱着他。</p><p> </p><p>但很遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>尽管他再怎么努力，尽管他再去沉入悲痛里去分析那些瞬间就会化为尘埃的尸体，然而他还是一次次的满手尘埃，面对悲痛欲绝的父母，摇着头说自己无能为力。</p><p> </p><p>这并不是他的职责或者义务，然而他还是做了这个选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而，</p><p> </p><p>很遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>“会有更多的孩子的。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster摇了摇酒杯，对自己的孩子露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p>就像是在说一个誓言。</p><p> </p><p>他默默的移开了目光，望向桌面。</p><p> </p><p>“会有的。”</p><p> </p><p>192.</p><p> </p><p>现在，sans明白为什么他会受到如此多的宠爱了。</p><p> </p><p>怪物们已经很多次的失去了自己的孩子，而他们眼前有一个活着的，健康的孩子，这对整个地下世界来说几乎就是希望的代名词。</p><p> </p><p>sans忍不住怀疑，Gaster把他带出来是不是有这样的念头，不仅仅是作为实验室之旅的补偿，更是让怪物们打起精神，更好的活下去。</p><p> </p><p>而Gaster似乎明白他在想什么似的对他摇了摇头，他知道sans大概想什么，尽管这会导致这样的结果，但他真的只是想让自己的造物去吃个好吃的。</p><p> </p><p>他并不认为sans作为地下世界目前仅有的幼崽会特殊到哪里去，他见过太多新奇特殊的事物，但那些比不上眼前这个小骷髅在他心中的分量。</p><p> </p><p>他并不是因为唯一而珍贵的。</p><p> </p><p>而是因为，他是sans，所以他就是唯一。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster想了想，伸出手替他那又陷入瞎想的小怪物拿来了他心心念念的番茄酱，和平时一样点了汉堡和薯条，然后掏钱把他所点的东西，连同那瓶番茄酱一起给买了下来。</p><p> </p><p>Grillby看了看那钱，又看了看终于不垂着眼睛，而是专注于眼前番茄酱的sans，最终还是耸了耸肩，沉默着进了后厨。</p><p> </p><p>应该说，哪怕是再特殊，小孩子还是小孩子。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster拿了一个喝调酒用的杯子，把番茄酱瓶口打开，然后往杯子里面倒了一些。</p><p> </p><p>“你今天只能喝这么多。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster对撇下嘴角，有些失望的小骷髅笑着这么说。</p><p> </p><p>193.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby的速度很快，没有多久，他们的食物就上来了。</p><p> </p><p>和那次外卖一样，是两份汉堡，一份正常大小，而另一份十分娇小，有点像是一个玩具。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster很是感激的对这位火人点了点头，要知道Grillby里的食物都是一样尺寸的，而Grillby并不会因为某一个客人而改变他的食谱，但这次，他显然破了例。</p><p> </p><p>那小小的汉堡上用番茄酱画了一个sans的简笔画，小骷髅大大的咧开嘴角笑着，而Grillby甚至还很有童心的在它脑袋上画了个王冠。</p><p> </p><p>而所用的材料也十分针对sans的口味，他去除了酸黄瓜换成了两片大小正好的番茄，并且即便是Gaster刚从他这里买下了番茄酱，他还是额外附赠了两小包。</p><p> </p><p>这还不算完，他最后不知道从哪里掏了一个东西出来，放在了sans眼前。</p><p> </p><p>是一个，hmmm。</p><p> </p><p>圆滚滚的，</p><p> </p><p>颜色诱人的。</p><p> </p><p>番茄。</p><p> </p><p>Grillby又举起了他的小黑板。</p><p> </p><p>送给你。</p><p> </p><p>他这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmmm，好了现在大致这100部分就要结尾了，感觉会发展成每100是一部分嗯，现在对前文有印象的人，大概知道些什么了吧？</p><p> </p><p>好吧好歹亲情向里我还是交代了点东西的。</p><p> </p><p>下一个100可能就不会这么轻松了（emmm，对我而言，这100我已经充满良心了）</p><p> </p><p>不出意料，下一百就是核心部分了，我倒是真没想到一个设定够我写一百多部分呢。</p><p> </p><p>好了，下次再见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>无时无刻存在的忧虑。<br/>Constant worry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>191.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster和sans在十点半的时候回了家。</p><p> </p><p>小骷髅因为太小了，在他们离开前就已经打起了瞌睡，说实话，这是Gaster少有看见自己造物睡觉的时候，他总觉得这个小家伙二十四小时都醒着，只要他睁开眼，就可以看见他要么学习，要么无聊的看电视的样子。</p><p> </p><p>sans被他背在了背上，感谢火人的友好帮助，他给了Gaster一个纸袋让他放他们的战利品，小黑板上火焰字体写着‘晚安，欢迎下次再来’,与他们道了别。</p><p> </p><p>而他提着他们的战利品，背着他的造物，悄无声息的瞬移回了家。</p><p> </p><p>他把sans放回床上，小骷髅闭着眼睛，睡的很香，嘴角微微扬着，看起来在做什么好梦。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster看了这场景一会儿，默默的走出了房间，然后下楼。</p><p> </p><p>好了，现在是加班的时候了。</p><p> </p><p>192.</p><p>他回到了自己家里的实验室，就是那个他举行仪式的地方。</p><p> </p><p>现在，是他做些记录的时候了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的造物和其他一些孩子相比，生理特征更加稳定，尤其是心智发育极为良好。</p><p> </p><p>灵魂的成长相对难以观测，在使用魔法的时候能够看到我的一些影子，这能够辅证灵魂移植确实可行，hmmm，本身怪物就是以灵魂记录记忆，那么也就是说他可以做到一些他自己都不知道的事，只要作为供体的灵魂具有相应的知识就行了？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经确认我的造物并不是我的复制品，他与我是完全不同的个体，这一点毋庸置疑。</p><p> </p><p>已经不需要再对这方面进行例证了，观测计划改变，改为对造物的存活率进行研究，这是一个相当漫长的观测过程，而我需要参与其中，毕竟，这是我的责任。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许，凭借他的心智，他能拥有一般怪物无法拥有的攻击手段和防御手段？</p><p> </p><p>此等事项将会视为次要优先级，仅次于对结界的研究。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另外。</p><p> </p><p>作为供体，灵魂的损失似乎是永久性的，他的灵魂永久的少了四分之一，但他灵魂却并不觉得，他依然能够感觉到他遗失的四分之一就在子体上存活着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经不用确认他的造物是作为他的复制品还是一个独立的个体了，他与他尽管有相像的地方，但完全是两个不同的人。</p><p> </p><p>唯一庆幸的是，他的灵魂缺失并不会影响他的头脑，几乎没有什么不便，除了意识上确实有种缺失什么的感觉以外，这和肢体的残缺不一样，怪物大多情况下肉体的伤害都会被修复，但某些伤害会无法消弭，作为特征保存下来。</p><p> </p><p>需要判断灵魂残缺是否也会作为特征的一种？判断的契机是什么？如何进行判断？</p><p> </p><p>需要进行防御力提升的训练，他太脆弱了，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更多的问题。</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>加入近日的日程安排。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>193.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster一直忙到他的时钟叫了起来才停止了他的工作。</p><p> </p><p>他看了一眼时钟，很好，才四点半，他只在自己的实验室里呆了五个小时，大多数问题都已经解决，他可以在上班前再睡个三个小时左右，只要那个小子不要吵醒他就行。</p><p> </p><p>恢复魔法的他直接把自己瞬移回了自己的房间，脱下了自己的外套就往床上一钻，感谢良好的生活作息，他只是闭上眼他就睡着了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8点半的时候他准时醒来，他的闹钟在30秒后响起，他召唤出了自己的手去关了闹钟，休息了三个小时让他精力恢复了，足够他应对今天的工作。</p><p> </p><p>他重新穿上了他的防护服，他的造物在他生活方面太过操心，不知道他从哪里找来的熨烫工具，他几乎很久没有穿过这样平整的衣物了，hmmm，除了他特地买了的一衣柜同款以外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他下了楼，找了一圈，在沙发上发现了他的造物，他的造物正看着电视，电视上放着一则新闻，在他看过去的时候刚好在看到那位播报员小姐在宣布领导人换人的消息。</p><p> </p><p>他的造物穿着不久前他自己挑的套装，从视觉判断他的造物又长大了一些，这样的成长暂时无法判定是否是好事，如果是不好的事，他得尽快做好准备措施，也许他曾经的那些研究可以帮上忙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gaster，你是准备去工作了吗？”sans突然说。</p><p> </p><p>样本的缺少是一个问题，值得庆幸的是，作为供体的他某种意义上讲会和子体具有一样的特性？并且因为他的灵魂正在造物的身体里，如果对他的灵魂做一定程度上的改变，会不会影响到他的子体？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，Gaster？你怎么了？为什么不说话？”sans这次跳下了沙发，站到了Gaster面前，一脸担忧。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么。”Gaster摇了摇头，他指了指墙上的挂钟，“我们要准备去研究室了。”</p><p> </p><p>Sans看了看他，又看了看闹钟，然后叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm，虽然我猜到了，但我没想到你会更喜欢在你那张放满研究材料的桌子上吃饭？而不是在家里？”</p><p> </p><p>*Gaster并不知道sans是什么意思。</p><p> </p><p>Sans又叹了一口气，这次他直接瞬移了，几秒以后又瞬移到了Gaster面前，拿着一个纸包。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，如你的意，走吧，Gaster，我们到你那研究室享受我们的早饭。”</p><p> </p><p>Sans一脸无奈的说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>194.</p><p> </p><p>Sans和Gaster又一次回到了Gaster的个人研究室，桌子上摆满了各式各样的资料，这些资料比他睡着前更乱了一些，一个笔盒正和那些资料挤在一起，里面装着几支笔。</p><p> </p><p>Sans把他们的早饭暂时放到了地上，Gaster正站在那面白板前沉思，他只能看懂计划和注意事项一类的词汇。</p><p> </p><p>“hey，Gaster，我觉得我需要一把椅子，一张桌子，最好，再来一本记录本。”sans对Gaster的背影说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster没有回头，依然在看着眼前的事物，而sans也没有说话，只是等待着。</p><p> </p><p>两分钟后，他看见三双骨手突然出现在了研究室里，两双手拿着一张桌子，上面扣着他要的椅子，另外一双手快速的把一本本子丢到了他面前，封面别着一支铅笔和签字笔。</p><p> </p><p>Sans满意的笑了笑，准备感谢一下他那状态不太正常却依然记得满足他的需要的“养父”。</p><p> </p><p>还没等他开口，那丢给他纸笔的那双手对他做了个稍等的手势，让他把话语咽了下去，又给他拿来了橡皮，圆规，直尺，胶带，hmmm，一堆东西，甚至是给他拿来了一个订书机。</p><p> </p><p>走廊上传来了沉重的脚步声，然后他听到他们的门传来了咚咚咚的三声，紧接着就是一个男性怪物的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“hey，Gaster，你能不能不要让你那诡异的手到库房里找东西啊？！一次不够你还来？你知道在我吃饭的时候看到你那双手贴到我脸前跟我要橡皮吓死我了好吗？？？”</p><p> </p><p>这是第一次sans在这里听见有人和Gaster交谈，sans有些紧张的皱了皱眉，不，这不是交谈，这是在指责，指责Gaster。</p><p> </p><p>而Gaster停下了手里的工作，在sans注视之下默默的走到了门边，把门拉开了。</p><p> </p><p>“我好像告诉你，不要随便打扰我对吧？”Gaster笑了起来，和以往的笑容不太一样，之前的笑容让sans觉得放松，而现在这个……</p><p> </p><p>看着Gaster现在的笑容，sans和显露出的怪物一起，瑟缩的后退了一步。</p><p> </p><p>这笑容比平时看到的灿烂了很多，可这让看到的人头皮发麻，涌上一种想要赶紧逃跑的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>而那还没把桌椅放下的那两双手和那拿着零零碎碎的另一双拿着手上的物品飘了过来，像是某种威慑一样在那个怪物脑袋上漂浮。</p><p> </p><p>“十分抱歉是我的错冷静啊博士，你的孩子还在这儿呢！”</p><p> </p><p>看到此情此景，这个怪物立马就求饶了。</p><p> </p><p>而Gaster脸上的笑容停顿了一瞬，sans看见Gaster侧过脸去，将视线转向他。</p><p> </p><p>Sans看着Gaster愣了一下，然后皱起了眉，再然后叹了一口气，眉头舒展开，对他重新露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>漂浮在那个怪物脑袋上的骨手把桌椅放到了Gaster桌子不远的地方，另外一双手把那些零零碎碎放在了桌子上，然后那三双手一起消失不见了，就像是从未出现过一样。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，你说的对，我不该在sans面前这么做，”Gaster揉了揉太阳穴，走到自己桌边拿起了他的咖啡杯，喝了一口，他又把视线转向那个怪物，“我想，你应该，也有自己的事要做对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>他在自己的事上这几个词上加了重音，而那个怪物几乎是飞快的点了点头，然后飞速的逃离了这里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……我想说，Gaster，别告诉我你平时都是这么和你的那些伙伴相处的？”sans头上冒了冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>“工作的时候并不算平时，”Gaster耸了耸肩，顺手把门给关上了，他又看向了sans，“哦，对了，我想你带了我们的早餐？”</p><p> </p><p>Sans一脸难以置信的看着Gaster。</p><p> </p><p>“……好吧，希望你会喜欢这个。”</p><p> </p><p>Sans最终自暴自弃的讲。</p><p> </p><p>195.</p><p> </p><p>Sans知道Gaster在工作的时候和平时有挺大的差别，他并不知道这样的差别是不是好事，他本来因为Gaster哪怕在工作的时候也会尽量和平时一样对待他而高兴，但看到他和其他那些科学家相处，他觉得也许这并不是一件值得高兴的事。</p><p> </p><p>他总觉得，总有一天，平时的Gaster会被无止境的工作吞噬殆尽。</p><p> </p><p>在几天的相处中，他已经知道这个人，hmmm，用书上的话来讲，就是有充分的自毁倾向，他依然记得在那天寻求真相的时候，Gaster所说的话。</p><p> </p><p>如果他的牺牲能带来好的结果，他真的会毫不犹豫的做此牺牲的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想到这里，sans有点庆幸他被Gaster制造出来，如果他没有被制造出来，自我毁灭几乎是注定的。</p><p> </p><p>还好，他可以为Gaster做些什么。</p><p> </p><p>Sans把纸包放在了他新得到的桌子上，而Gaster拉来了他自己的椅子，两只手放在腿上，脊背挺直，一眨不眨的盯着那个纸包。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans从纸包里取出了他们的早饭，两块三明治，还有一瓶番茄酱。</p><p> </p><p>那两块三明治被分别装在了两个盘子里，三明治上用小叉子叉着一粒橄榄。</p><p> </p><p>“heheh，早饭是我从Grillby那里买来的，”sans和平时一样heheheh的笑了起来，耸了耸肩，“那个热情的老伙计说，Gaster从来没有尝过这里的早餐，我回答说那很正常，毕竟Gaster的生活从研究室开始，好吧……这看起来并不是个玩笑嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，sans。”Gaster对sans道了歉。</p><p> </p><p>Sans摇了摇头，一脸的满不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>“hey，伙计，我觉得我们得在这两份火热的三明治不那么火热前，吃了它们，你同意吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一个友善的询问。<br/>A friendly inquiry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>196.</p><p> </p><p>吃饭时间的Gaster和平时一样正常。</p><p> </p><p>sans和昨天一样问了Gaster一些问题，而他的造物主则心不在焉的边吃边回答他，他的手指时不时的敲击着他的咖啡杯，杯中的液体已经喝了一大半，而且有一种想要永远喝下去的势头。</p><p> </p><p>已经知道这种液体功效的sans嘿嘿嘿的笑了两声，降低了提问的频率，说话也越来越轻，而他面前的人有一搭没一搭的打哈欠，眼眶中的白色瞳仁缓慢的闪烁着，唯有在sans提出问题的时候才猛地变亮，但在sans刻意的引导下，那白色最后熄灭了。</p><p> </p><p>科学家的头歪了下来，手上拿着剩下小一半的三明治，他的脸贴着冷硬的办公桌，眉头微微皱着，似乎在思索什么难题。</p><p> </p><p>他的身体将重量全部压在了桌子上，一动不动，如同一具尸体。</p><p> </p><p>sans看了一会儿，然后伸出手，点亮了Gaster的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>在发现Gaster和他有某种联系后，sans有意识的对这种联系进行应用，他学着Gaster的样子，朝对方伸出手，他自己的灵魂亮了起来，而他对面，一颗他曾见过的心形灵魂安静的在那身防护服下闪烁着。</p><p> </p><p>而那灵魂缺少了四分之一，在他这里。</p><p> </p><p>sans又一次召唤了那些骨手，骨手们在他的指挥下把睡着了的科学家慢慢的扶到了他们的沙发上，他又把自己瞬移回了家，从家里拿了毯子，盖在了对方身上。</p><p> </p><p>heheh，看起来，伟大的科学家并没有在睡觉时间乖乖睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气，把桌子上的食物残渣统统丢进了垃圾桶里，然后深吸一口气。</p><p> </p><p>好了，他说什么来着？</p><p> </p><p>既然Gaster不收拾屋子，那么就让他来收吧。</p><p> </p><p>197.</p><p> </p><p>不得不说，在这样一种安静的环境里整理杂物十分的刺激。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster就在一边睡的很香，而sans放轻动作，捡起了掉在地上的书，捡起了掉到地上的笔，把角落里堆着的咖啡空罐装进垃圾袋里，擦干净桌子上的油渍。</p><p> </p><p>而研究室里所有的纸张sans都没有丢，哪怕是被团成了一团丢在了角落，他也没有动它们。</p><p> </p><p>这几天sans好多次看见Gaster停下了书写的动作，毫不犹豫的把写了半天的纸团成一团往后一抛，在新的一页重新开始。</p><p> </p><p>然后没多久，Gaster又猛然惊醒似的从椅子上坐起，开始满屋子的找那些被他丢弃的纸，再然后把那些褶皱的纸张在桌上摊平，用胶带粘回他的本子上，然后继续奋笔疾书。</p><p> </p><p>sans：？</p><p> </p><p>多亏那些随时可能被重新当作至宝的纸团，sans的工作从一开始就看起来挺滑稽。</p><p> </p><p>heheh要知道Gaster一天可用了不少的纸，可想而之，地上有多少这样的纸团，而sans要做到不把它们当作垃圾给丢掉。</p><p> </p><p>然而，hmmm，遍布纸团的垃圾堆也只是垃圾堆罢了。</p><p> </p><p>sans叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>198.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster是因为颈骨有点僵硬才醒来的。</p><p> </p><p>他睁开眼睛的时候还有点搞不清状况，hmmm，他记得自己好像在给sans回答问题，顺便解决他自己的早饭，但他好像睡着了？</p><p> </p><p>得到了几小时的睡眠时间的Gaster精神重新饱满起来，他揉了揉自己的颈骨，找到了这阵疼痛的元凶，他很变扭的挤在那张他特地为sans搬来的沙发上，腿绝大部分都在沙发外，适合sans的尺寸明显不适合一个成年怪物，他的颈骨被迫和沙发的硬扶手亲密接触了好一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>说到sans，为什么他觉得，他之所以会在工作中睡着，他的造物似乎脱不了干系？</p><p> </p><p>Gaster保持着这并不舒服的姿势仰躺着看着他的天花板发了一会儿呆，如果是平时，他一定会选择立刻回到工作里去，然而此刻他第一次清晰意识到自己似乎并不再是一个人，他有了一个家庭，而他的造物也就是他的继承者，已经在学着如何和工作中的他共处了。</p><p> </p><p>这已经符合了Gaster对造物的基本预期，他相信以sans的心智，要不了多久，sans就可以参与到他的工作中来。</p><p> </p><p>“看起来你已经醒了？Gaster。”</p><p> </p><p>一张脸出现在他眼前，一如既往的看起来笑的很是高兴。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster打量了这个站在他面前低头与他对视的怪物一会儿，然后做了个决定。</p><p> </p><p>“也许我该给你一个选择？”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster说。</p><p> </p><p>“什么选择？”</p><p> </p><p>sans歪了歪头。</p><p> </p><p>“你想活下去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster问。</p><p> </p><p>“hehehe，这个问题，谁不想活下去呢？”</p><p> </p><p>sans把问题抛回给了Gaster。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”Gaster叹了一口气，从sans眼前消失了，一秒后重新出现在了离sans两米远的地方，他站在那儿，他的防护服因为睡眠而看起来皱皱巴巴的。</p><p> </p><p>他手上拿着一个遥控器，在sans的注视下，按下了遥控器上的开关。</p><p> </p><p>随着机械运作特有的轰鸣声，墙壁上裂开了一个洞，一个巨大的罐子出现在了sans眼前。</p><p> </p><p>199.</p><p> </p><p>这是什么？</p><p> </p><p>sans指着那个罐子问。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster没有回答他，而是走了过去，近距离的看着那巨大的罐子，以及里面所储藏的东西。</p><p> </p><p>惨白色的骨骸被放置在了这罐子当中，而那尖尺和利爪明显不属于人类。</p><p> </p><p>“你想玩拼图吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster回过头去，对sans露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“hehehe，你是在开玩笑吗？”</p><p> </p><p>sans冒着冷汗问明显处于工作状态，却和平时一样，对他微笑的Gaster。</p><p> </p><p>“算是吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么大不了的，你只需要告诉我，你想不想就行。”</p><p> </p><p>而sans盯着那张脸盯了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>最终，</p><p> </p><p>点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>200.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster并没有开玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>sans看着那些从罐子里飞出的骨头，难得的张大了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>他的造物主用着询问他吃什么午餐的口气，把那些骨头从罐子里放了出来，这些骨头的外形十分奇特，巨大的脊椎骨，尖利的牙齿和利爪，看起来像是故事书里的某些常客，比如说，龙。</p><p> </p><p>“这些是我们曾经的传统，”Gaster在放出骨头后耐心的向sans解释，“骷髅怪物天生具有操纵骨头的能力，我们过去会为新成员准备合适的骨头，等到它足够大的时候，让它自己用这些骨头造出自己的攻击。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么是自己的攻击？用这些骨头吗？”</p><p> </p><p>sans意识到了Gaster的意思，但他仍有一些问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以理解为攻击手段，”Gaster随意的打了个响指，而在这脆响之下，sans惊讶的发现他和Gaster变成了黑白两色，一个他从未见过的方框里面写着一些文字，而最下面四个稍微小的方框，分别写着Fight，act，item以及mercy。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你决定攻击某人，你就可以选择Fight，或者你可以选择不那么做。”</p><p> </p><p>“看起来，你不打算把我一辈子关进研究室里？”sans冲Gaster笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“.....你该去完成你自己的拼图了，sans。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster有些头疼的叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“heheh，作为我是一个合格的骷髅怪物的证明？”</p><p> </p><p>“.......是的，小子，没有什么比骨头，更能.....代表骷髅怪物了，你现在满意了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>无人得知的消失。<br/>No one knows the disappear .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>201.</p><p> </p><p>Sans站在高处，望着脚下的深渊一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>炽热的火红如同地狱的开口，它剧烈的沸腾着，冒着气泡。</p><p> </p><p>直到一声清脆的蜂鸣，以及门扉打开特有的声响响起的时候，他才笑了起来，转过身，看向来人。</p><p> </p><p>Alphys一路小跑往他这里跑来，手上拿着一个看不清内容的罐子，她在走到他面前的时候，这位博士露出慌张的神情，但还是深吸一口气开口了。</p><p> </p><p>“S…ans，有？哪里不…太？对劲。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Sans皱了皱眉，移开视线，半晌后他叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没有什么不对劲的，朋友。”sans语气平淡的说，和平常一样对这位研究者耸了耸肩，他半闭着一只眼，看起来对发生了什么毫无察觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哦，好的？”Alphys迟疑的点了点头，没有继续问这个骷髅，她抓着那罐子的手紧了紧，又忍不住抬了抬眼镜，她看向了下面，想起了自己来这里的目的。</p><p> </p><p>“sans？核心…还？正常吗…？”</p><p> </p><p>而这位骷髅怪物仿佛没有听到她说什么似的，没有回头，一直望着不知哪里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无形的沉默蔓延开来，一时间谁也没有说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“当然。”</p><p> </p><p>就在Alphys因为这阵沉默而不安的想要赶紧结束话题，回到她的研究室的时候，她听到了sans的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我说，当然。”</p><p> </p><p>Sans再一次的回答了这个充满疑惑的龙人博士，他叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“核心，它，正常极了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>202.</p><p> </p><p>身为皇家科学家的助手，Alphys一直搞不懂自己这位名为sans的同僚，哪怕是他们共同进行过一些研究，她也一直搞不懂他。</p><p> </p><p>她在研究室里听到一些不正常的动静，觉察到发生什么的她立刻就往核心的楼层赶，然后，她就在那里看见了他。</p><p> </p><p>这位骷髅怪物在凝视着什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>谢天谢地，她的同僚除了一开始的不正常外，无疑是一名合格的科学家，他和往常一样和Alphys一起比对着各种数据，观测这座设施的运作状况。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>核心没有出现什么问题。</p><p> </p><p>Alpnys松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>甚至说，它运作的比以往要好很多。</p><p> </p><p>代表能量的指数和魔力的指数一直在稳定上升，很快就超过了整个王国目前所需的所有能源，而且，这些数值在满足需求后，依然有很大一部分可以用于这座研究所的其他研究上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alpnys兴奋的跳了起来，喜悦战胜了她平时的小心翼翼，哦，这太棒了！这比她在电视上看到喵喵亲打败大魔王还要棒！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们终于成功了！从现在开始，他们不用担心能源短缺问题，核心已经正常运作起来，sans！还有？一定会很高兴的！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们…成功了，sans。”Alphys想要给自己的合作伙伴一个拥抱，但她想了想还是没有勇气这么做，只是难掩兴奋的看向一旁的同僚。</p><p> </p><p>而骷髅怪物没有笑，Alphy惊讶的眨了眨眼，这下她看见，他和她一样笑的很开心，就像是她上一眼看到了什么奇怪的幻象一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，heheh，我们成功了，”Sans懒洋洋的耸了耸肩，“说实话，我真的很高兴，这下子国王就不用了太逼着自己，而我们…也可以好好休息一下。”</p><p> </p><p>他走到了门口，脱下了他的防护服。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我有点想回家……Alpnys，我迫不及待想要把这个消息分享给……我的兄弟。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想到了sans的那位兄弟，Alphys点了点头，理解的目送他把防护服随手一丢，对他说了声再见，而这位骷髅怪物点了点头，对她说了声回见，然后就消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alphys松了一口气，没有其他人在的感觉真好，她看着空无一人的研究室，习惯性的走到那张沙发上坐了下来，在接触到沙发的时候，她幸福的眯起了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好久以前就想说了，这个屋子真适合一个人看电影啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>203.</p><p> </p><p>Sans和往常一样回到了自己家门口，他本来想要直接瞬移回家的，但他还是放弃了这个念头，尽管他现在并没有什么心情遵照那个规矩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他敲了敲门，不轻不重的敲了三下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>门里传来一个过于稚嫩却中气十足的声音，那个声音高呼一声来了，然后就是一阵急促的脚步声，很快来到了门口，门打开了，一个不到他大腿高的骷髅怪物仰着脑袋仰望着他，他看起来十分的小，小骷髅在看到他后就nyeh hehheh的笑了起来，朝他伸出了手。</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎回家！Sans！刚好，伟大的Papyrus为你准备了午饭！”</p><p> </p><p>Sans弯下腰，把小骷髅抱了起来，和平时一样拍了拍他的头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好啊，bro。”</p><p> </p><p>在小骷髅没有注意到的地方，sans眼眶一片漆黑。</p><p> </p><p>小骷髅的名字是Papyrus。</p><p> </p><p>也是sans的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p>也和他一样，是那位……所制造的试验品。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他看起来和那位一点都不像，他还记得对方在papyrus加入到家庭的时候，他十分难办的看着这个不安分的在他屋子里东翻西翻的小骷髅，不得已才召唤出了自己的攻击，让可怜的骨头陪着小骷髅玩了好一会儿才消停。</p><p> </p><p>前不久，Papyrus和他一样得到了那个传统的礼物，并且亲手完成了它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是回想起这段回忆，sans就忍不住想要笑出声来，那位无可奈何的神情，他自己的笑声，以及小骷髅兴奋异常的操纵着那几个龙头骨上下翻飞的样子，看起来温馨极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“s…ans？”小骷髅疑惑的声音从他耳边传来，他抬起头，看着被他抱在怀里的兄弟，而他的兄弟伸着小到过分的骨指，指着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么？Sans…y你在哭呀？”</p><p> </p><p>小骷髅歪着脑袋，头上冒着一个具象性的问号，看起来疑惑极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他摸了摸眼眶，感觉到了一阵湿润，他才意识到自己居然哭了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>204.</p><p> </p><p>“没有什么，bro，”Sans擦了擦脸上的水渍，把小骷髅抱在怀里，走向了客厅，“倒是兄弟你，在家有没有乖乖的？有好好吃饭？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nyehheheh当然！”小骷髅大声回答了他，他骄傲异常的竖起了一根大拇指，指着自己的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>“伟大的Papyrus当然可以一个人照顾自己的！不用兄弟操心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，我相信你兄弟，你就是最棒的。”Sans把小骷髅放在了沙发上，然后和他坐在了一起，打开了电视，在他这么做的时候，小骷髅坐得笔直，直直的盯着屏幕，期待极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们一起看了一会儿电视。</p><p> </p><p>最近出了一个节目，一个盒子一般的机器人在聚光下跳舞，而他的兄弟着迷似的崇拜着这个家伙。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是因为顾虑到他的兄弟，sans有点想要给那个不善言辞的龙人提点意见。</p><p> </p><p>但他现在，没有这么做的心情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“话说兄弟，你有乖乖听Gaster的话，尽量不要去危险的地方乱逛？”Sans和平时一样说道，他靠着沙发，而他的兄弟就在他旁边，过小的两条骨腿闲不住的乱晃着。</p><p> </p><p>听到他这么说，小骷髅看向了他，他像个大人一样皱起了眉，却因为太小的原因看起来有点滑稽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几秒之后，Papyrus疑惑的nyeh了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“Ga…ster是…谁？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不是谁，”sans在几秒的沉默后，捂住了脸，“没有什么关系，heheh，总之，你太小了，要注意保护自己。”</p><p> </p><p>兄弟二人聊了一会儿天，sans安静的听着这个小骷髅的生活，他一天都呆在家里，睡醒后就去画画，然后做了自己最喜欢的填字游戏，再然后和兵人一起玩游戏，到中午的时候去厨房给自己做了一盘意面，本来想自己吃的，但因为他的兄弟太辛苦了所以决定把这份意面留给他。</p><p> </p><p>“那么你中午吃的什么？bro。”</p><p> </p><p>看了看挂钟，sans一想到他的兄弟可能没有吃午饭，条件反射的皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nyehhehheh，伟大的Papyrus发现冰箱里有冷掉的汉堡。”小骷髅说到这里更自豪了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“而且，我找到了一张字条，上面写着怎么用微波炉。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans几乎可以想象小骷髅自己拿着小凳去冰箱里找食物，找到汉堡的惊喜的神情，找到字条后按照指示把汉堡放在了微波炉里，期待的等着它热好的模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅用了好几个刚学会的词汇描述了汉堡的口感，然后遗憾的说，虽然他更喜欢恐龙蛋，但是，多亏这个，伟大的papyrus吃的饱饱的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没关系，我一会儿拿给你。”Sans一脸无所谓的耸了耸肩，他知道他兄弟嗜好的甜食藏在哪里，他无视了随之一起响起的叮嘱，决定纵容自己的兄弟。</p><p> </p><p>得到了sans的保证，小骷髅更高兴了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们又玩闹了好一会儿，应Papyrus的要求，他们玩了一会儿骨头游戏，小骷髅不太高兴的看着那个在他脑袋上到处飞，就是够不到的骨头，气哼哼的召唤出了一个比他还小的龙骨头，龙骨头张开嘴，嗷的一声就把那根逗弄着他的骨头叼在了嘴里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans你太讨厌了！”小骷髅一脸气愤的指着Sans，大声的指责着他的逗弄。</p><p> </p><p>而那个龙骨头在他这么说的时候，发出了类似呜咽的声音，配合着它的主人指责着他的兄长。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，那么，我很抱歉？”</p><p> </p><p>Sans耸了耸肩，一点都不真心实意的道了歉，这让小骷髅又一次的气炸了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>205.</p><p> </p><p>安抚住气炸的兄弟可不容易。</p><p> </p><p>他和往常一样对他的兄弟说了一些保证，给他讲了几个故事，做了些符合他兄弟口味的改编，他的兄弟终于在符合正常儿童睡觉时间的最后几分钟，带着睡着了就可以变成龙骨头战士打败坏人的幻想进入梦乡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans替他的兄弟盖上了被子，把故事书放到一旁，然后走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>出门的那一刻，他收起了脸上的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans打开了隔壁的屋子，这间屋子充满着人居住的气息，被子掀了一半，柜子打开着，拖鞋乱七八糟的掉在地上，一只在门边，而另一只藏在一条宽松的裤子下面。</p><p> </p><p>这场景看起来就像是它们的主人只是急匆匆出了门，也许不久之后就会回来收拾一样，毕竟，这里全都是他的家当。</p><p> </p><p>可sans知道，这不可能了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看着乱七八糟的屋子，sans头一次有种不想动弹的冲动。</p><p> </p><p>他越过掉在地上的裤子，越过脏袜子，越过纸团，然后来到床边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>床头柜上放着的相框上，他和他的兄弟笑的十分灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>只是，他们的背后。</p><p> </p><p>一团看不清的影子占据了极少一部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来有些不祥。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这真的值得吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans一言不发的把自己丢在了床上，只是稍微的一翻，他就从被子下面勾到了一条领带，他记得昨天那个人十分烦躁的对他说，他的领带丢掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他就是知道，对方丢掉的东西基本都在这个房间里，只要那个家伙耐心找的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans heheheh的笑了两声，然后捂住了脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是这次。</p><p> </p><p>他找不到他了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，我好像说过从这个100开始就没啥良心了？但为什么觉得没有良心写的反而好点。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，依然是那个28号的设定，我等等翻翻看把这部分设定翻出来。</p><p> </p><p>顺便，这个au实际上刀比糖多，只不过裹着糖衣而已，最重要的是，没有那些刀，糖也不会那么甜（有甜吗认真思考，应该没有吧）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>顺便，嗯，针对Gaster，sans，以及Frisk我有自己的虐的点，也是我自己觉得最让人心疼的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster的是清醒的折磨，Sans是挣扎的改变，以及Frisk的是毁灭的自身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结合前文，如果你们看的话应该明白了这三个是什么意思吧？（努力微笑）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这部分应该是sans主场，希望能够把Gaster不存在的骨兄弟的生活写好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说来惭愧，原本打算继续写甜甜的日常（与这部分相比）的，只是嗯，总觉得无形的阴影在逼近，所以就决定，得，跳吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十分感谢自己有单独列设定的习惯嗯，另外，有谁求推荐心理描写方面的技巧？</p><p> </p><p>好了，就这样，十分感谢。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，最近哪里都在闹流感，我家最近天天在下雨，还好不用走亲戚哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p>祝大家身体健康，万事如意，一切都会好的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗯，以上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>缺失的习惯。<br/>Missing habits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>206.</p><p> </p><p>6:00 巡查核心</p><p>10:00 对核心进行最后一次测试</p><p>12:00 测试最大转化效率，测定安全使用的范围</p><p>16:00 总结所有数据，准备声明</p><p>18:00 面见国王，告知核心可以正式投入使用的消息</p><p>18:30 不小心多呆了半小时，小王子真的很可爱啊</p><p>19:00 回到实验室，休息</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>不知道为什么？她总觉得她遗忘了什么重要的事？</p><p> </p><p>207.</p><p> </p><p>5:00 醒来</p><p> </p><p>5:30 闭上眼，继续睡</p><p> </p><p>6:00 醒来</p><p> </p><p>7:00 闭上眼，继续睡</p><p> </p><p>8:30 醒来，口渴，把自己从被窝里拔出来，下楼</p><p> </p><p>8:40 观看自己兄弟准备料理，没有被发现</p><p> </p><p>9:00 兄弟上楼了，一边走一边喊他的名字（*尖细的童音：sans！！！快起床！！）</p><p> </p><p>9:05 5分钟内把燃气灶关闭，垃圾清理掉，开窗通风，拯救可怜的厨房</p><p> </p><p>9:10 装作刚起床一样开门，得到一个懒鬼的评价</p><p> </p><p>9:11 给兄弟一个拥抱</p><p> </p><p>9:15 下楼品尝兄弟做的意大利面，令人印象深刻</p><p> </p><p>9:30 heheh为什么没有器官他会感觉到胃痛？</p><p> </p><p>9:35 替兄弟清理战场，打发兄弟看电视</p><p> </p><p>9:40 洗盘子，客厅里的电视一直在响（nyeh heh heh超cool的！）</p><p> </p><p>10:30 什么都不干</p><p> </p><p>11:30 回房间</p><p> </p><p>12:00 什么也不干</p><p> </p><p>13:00 整理思绪，反复确认那个人是否消失</p><p> </p><p>14:00 做出假设</p><p> </p><p>15:00 实行</p><p> </p><p>16:00 离开屋子</p><p> </p><p>17:00 待在外面</p><p> </p><p>18:00 待在外面</p><p> </p><p>19:00 待在外面</p><p> </p><p>20:00 回家</p><p> </p><p>20:05 敲门，门开了，得到一个你什么时候出去的呀，的疑问。</p><p> </p><p>20:15 和兄弟看10分钟电视</p><p> </p><p>20:30 和兄弟说了晚安</p><p> </p><p>20:35 站在房门外</p><p> </p><p>20:40 打开门</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>空空如也。</p><p> </p><p>208.</p><p> </p><p>核心运作正常。</p><p> </p><p>国王和王后抱着还很年幼的儿子和黄色皮肤的龙人怪物站在一起。</p><p> </p><p>几乎所有的怪物都站在演讲台下。</p><p> </p><p>我们的科学家成功找到了让地下世界焕发生机的方法，我们很快将远离这段苦难的日子。</p><p> </p><p>国王和王后对视一眼，会心一笑，而他们怀中的怪物幼崽懵懂的盯着摄像头，好奇这个是什么。</p><p> </p><p>这都要感谢我们的科学家！</p><p> </p><p>国王和王后一齐对龙人博士鼓掌，龙人博士腼腆的摸了摸脸。</p><p> </p><p>这个.....是， 大家的功劳，不止，有我.....还有，嗯……其他人的？比如s.....ans？</p><p> </p><p>龙人博士扫视下面的人群，没找到她的同僚。</p><p> </p><p>这是国王的夸奖，你只需要乖乖接受就好，王后笑着拿出一枚标牌。</p><p> </p><p>虽然这种场合应该喝酒，但考虑到你还有工作，你应该不介意喝茶吧？</p><p> </p><p>国王端着两个茶杯向龙人博士举杯。</p><p> </p><p>额？不.....介意？</p><p> </p><p>龙人博士脸一下子就红了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然我们依然被困在地底，但我坚信，所有人总有一天会回到地上的！</p><p> </p><p>国王向他的子民致意。</p><p> </p><p>剧烈的欢呼。</p><p> </p><p>敬，我们新的，首席皇家科学家！</p><p> </p><p>所有人一起喊了起来。</p><p> </p><p>敬，首席皇家科学家！</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>为了幸福所作的小小牺牲。<br/>Small sacrifices for happiness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>209.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怪物们终于迎来了好日子。</p><p> </p><p>新一任的首席皇家科学家在被任命之后，立刻回到了她的研究所里，许多眼睛通过电视屏幕看着这位腼腆的科学家咳嗽一声，站在那巨大的机器前，在众目睽睽之下按下了启动键。</p><p> </p><p>机器所连接的电子屏幕随之亮起，整座研究所如同醒来一般发出了沉重的轰鸣声，岩浆开始沸腾，巨大的导管将岩浆抽取到特制的回路当中，经过复杂的处理又从另一端的导管回流到岩浆里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样的过程释放了极大的动能，电子屏幕上代表电力和动力的指数稳步上升，当这两个指数达到峰值以后，这位科学家深吸一口气，按下了另一个开关，将这些动力全部注入到另一个特殊的机器里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怪物们可不知道发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>但他们在这位科学家按下另一个按钮的时候，看见一股绚烂的光潮从另一个机器的导管中喷涌出来，这些光潮被机器运送回了岩浆当中，原本赤色的岩浆和这样的流动的光芒混合在一起，最终变成了一片不断闪烁着银白光芒的火湖。</p><p> </p><p>电子屏幕上出现了第三个数值，魔力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>首席皇家科学家拿了一盆已经快干枯的花向镜头示意了一下，打开了一个小小的阀门，一小片光潮从阀门中喷涌出来，她先是把手伸进了光谱里，然后把手拿出向镜头展示自己完好的手，证明这不会伤害怪物，然后将这盆花伸到了这绚烂的光谱当中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原本干瘪的花朵在这光芒的渲染下缓慢的舒展了紧缩的花瓣，并且从枯黄逐渐变蓝，只不过是短短数十秒，这盆花就变成了一棵有着亮蓝色花瓣，站的笔直的回音花，它在光潮中无声的摇曳着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>首席皇家科学家咳嗽了一声，把回音花从光潮中取出，捧到面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“h…ey？早安，under…ground.”</p><p> </p><p>她这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而回音花随着她的话语有节奏性的收缩起了花瓣。</p><p> </p><p>所有人都听到了一个声音。</p><p> </p><p>“h…ey？早安，under…ground.”</p><p> </p><p>这起死回生的回音花如此复述道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>210.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>核心所转化的电力先一步的通过特制的电路输送到了整个地下王国，怪物们举行了一场盛大的庆典，所有人都开着节日的彩灯，穿上了最喜庆的衣物，就连最吝啬的怪物都向陌生人分享了他们的快乐，分享食物，交换拥抱，偶尔分享亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>他们毫不怀疑自己已经得到拯救，在过去尽管他们也曾能够过的不错，但这次和过往的能源不一样，那座新建的设施不仅仅提供了几乎永无止境的能源，而且能够为怪物们提供魔力。</p><p> </p><p>他们在注视那朵干瘪的花舒展花瓣的时候，很多人都忍不住哭了起来，地下世界本身的魔力并不足以满足日常的需要，而怪物的延续最不能缺少的就是魔力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不充足的魔力也导致了怪物很难延续后代，这并不意味着这会对准怪物父母造成影响，而是，那些刚诞生的孩子在出生后体质都很差，为了作为弥补，他们几乎二十四小时都需要补充魔力。</p><p> </p><p>那些父母们为了自己的孩子想尽了所有办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而，那些孩子们都没有活下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而现在，他们有魔力了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>短短一周，怪物们最开心的事莫过于国王命令科学家们将输送魔力的管道安装在每一座镇子里，为此怪物们打了几次架，为了争夺离管道最近的住所。</p><p> </p><p>他们打架归打架，但所有人都默契的保持了安静，不去打扰安装调试管道的人员，然后在对方点头并且离开的一瞬间，一窝蜂的冲上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>电视上看见的光潮源源不断的通过管道释放到空气中，比肉眼看的更加真切，其中一个被父母拉着的孩子在父母的催促下，颤颤巍巍的站进了光潮里，困惑的眨了眨眼睛，原本蜡黄的脸逐渐有了血色，他看向了自己的父母。</p><p> </p><p>“妈…妈？爸…爸？”</p><p> </p><p>而他的父母喜极而涕，前不久这个孩子几乎无法自己站立，并且因为魔力的缺失，即便是父母一再再的教他，他还是不会说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他们第一次听见自己的孩子这么叫他们。</p><p> </p><p>怪物们看了看这一家子，默契的让了一条路，让那些有孩子的家庭率先感受到这份恩赐。</p><p> </p><p>他们见证着一个个濒临破碎的家庭幸福的抱在了一起，不再担忧会失去自己唯一的珍宝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不是所有家庭都那么幸运。</p><p> </p><p>但他们依然会为那些足够的家庭默默祝福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而在他们远处，骷髅怪物拉着他的兄弟静静的注视着他们。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不引人注意的露出一个苦笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>211.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans不想去参与到这些庆祝中去。</p><p> </p><p>作为建造者之一，作为最了解那座设施的人之一，他甚至比那位龙人博士更明白这座被命名为核心的建筑为整个地下世界带来了什么。</p><p> </p><p>核心的建造是为了让怪物们能够活的更好，这是怪物们都知道的事。</p><p> </p><p>但他们并不知道，这是一份礼物，来自于某个已经不存在的人，只是为了不让他们视为父母的两个怪物也迎来怪物们无数次迎来的命运。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还记得那个人在那对夫妇告知，他们决定有个孩子的时候震惊的神情，而他也第一次见到这个人惊慌失措的样子，他猛地站了起来，不小心掀翻了国王亲自为他泡的茶，那些茶直接泼洒到了他身上，刚烧开的茶水十分的烫，而他仿佛没有感觉到一般飞快的将一堆劝诫的话语吐出。</p><p> </p><p>Sans记得这个人说了很多很多，而那对夫妇也笑着将所有话语听进去，在那个人以为已经说服他们的时候，对他摇了摇头，宣布他们已经做出了决定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个人愣在了那儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的瞳孔缩到最小，呆愣的注视着面前的夫妇，他维持这样的姿势维持了十几秒，然后僵硬的转过头，看向了sans。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans看见那双眼睛从震惊变为了了然，然后又变为坚定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好的，我知道了。”那个人叹了一口气，重新注视向那对夫妇，对他们露出一个无可奈何的笑容，他找回了自己的理智，并且不再试图劝阻了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但是，我希望，请按照…我的方法来做。”</p><p> </p><p>被消弭之人叹息着对这对夫妇做出请求，他低下了头，抛下了所有自尊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“请…务必，这样。”</p><p> </p><p>他几乎恳求道。</p><p> </p><p>212.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans在Gaster的教导下在面向公众的第二年就以实习生的名义加入到皇家研究所里，在此前他一直在那位的私人研究室里接受对方光明正大的开小灶。</p><p> </p><p>多亏了sans的存在，其他科学家不再那么害怕这位工作起来就翻脸不认人的首席，并且幸运的即便是不小心惹毛了Gaster，只要sans在场，大多数流血暴力事件都会被阻止，他们在有事要和工作时的Gaster商量的时候，一定要先看看那个作为助手的养子在不在场。</p><p> </p><p>如果在场的话就万事ok，不在场的话就要么赶紧离开，要么给自己画个十字，祈祷自己能够在首席皇家科学家的怒火中幸存下来。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，实际上，Gaster在被人打扰的时候也只是恐吓而已，他并不会将手上的东西砸到自己的同僚身上，他的理智不会做出这样如此不理智的行为，更重要的是，如果真伤害到了他们，恐怕他会很长时间都不能清静了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans的加入给了Gaster和其他科学家一个新的沟通渠道，他们逐渐的开始了合作，加深了彼此的了解，其他科学家们逐渐明白了这位首席皇家科学家实际上并不会伤害他们，然而他们始终没胆子大到对这位进行挑衅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans如同Gaster所预想的那样充当着整个科学团队的调和剂，虽然他不知道从哪里学会了讲满是双关的冷笑话，他有些不太确定，他是不是不该给sans那么多文学方面的书？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最要命的是，对所有知识都有些涉猎的Gaster每一次都能从这些冷笑话中，准确无误的找到其中的笑点。</p><p> </p><p>起初Gaster会尽量无视他的助手在任何时候冒出的双关，但随着对方双关技巧的日益精湛，他一不留神就会忍不住笑起来，有一次他正在做一个危险性极大的实验，而sans不知道怎么想的，突然问他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，Gaster，你知道为什么鱼拉斯不能上岸吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为他的尾巴失业了。”</p><p> </p><p>“Because his tail lost its job."(lost the job= can't work, work同音walk，tail是尾巴，work是工作，walk是走路)”</p><p> </p><p>这实际上并不好笑。</p><p> </p><p>然而Gaster还是因为这个分了个神，手不小心一抖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后。</p><p> </p><p>他们的实验室就炸了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>213.</p><p> </p><p>在那次茶会后，Gaster就很少笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他比以前更加的忙碌起来，经常泡在他的实验室里，一泡就是一整天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和sans以及其他人所希望的那样和其他科学家们一起和谐勤奋的工作着，在回到自己的私人研究室的时候直接失去了所有表情变化，他眼中只剩下了他所需要做的事，所需要的完成的使命，所想要阻止的事。</p><p> </p><p>Sans身为助手一直在Gaster身边，他看着对方无止境的演算公式，记录，测试，论证，记录，无止境的循环着。</p><p> </p><p>他还记得在几年前，那个夜晚，Gaster所说过的话。</p><p> </p><p>而他如那话语一般，又一次，将所有的一切都担在了身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样不行。</p><p> </p><p>Sans预见到了这样会造成的结局。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样不行。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他如此的燃烧着自己，迟早会累垮的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>得想个办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 214.</p><p> </p><p>在他为如何让Gaster不至于累垮自己，也一起苦思冥想的时候，忙碌着的Gaster不断书写的笔停顿了一瞬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想，我也许得给你一个……弟弟？”</p><p> </p><p>他听见Gaster这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>Sans不知道为什么这个人为什么会这么说，他思考了几秒，然后意识到了什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster又自顾自的说了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很抱歉，但我得这么做，hmm，我不能在毫无准备的情况下让他们冒这个险，只有我能，对，只有我能，我可以去改进那个仪式，我已经知道了，魔力，能源，灵魂缺一不可，我会有办法的……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans看着已经陷入了疯狂旋涡的Gaster努力的笑了笑，出声打断了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，Gaster，我记得…你已经，失去过一次永生了，你是打算活的更短一点？说实话，我……并不希望自己的兄弟在让你过的，不太好的情况下……出生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans尽量用了含蓄的说法，他们都知道，对于一个已经付出深刻代价的怪物来说，再去创造一个孩子与送死没有多少差别。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster的肉体在这些年已经恢复如初，但他的灵魂损伤一直没有痊愈，他看起来一点都不在意这个，甚至还就此发表了几篇关于灵魂和特征的联系的论文。</p><p> </p><p>而再次使用那个仪式，不仅仅意味着本来就已经缩短的生命再次缩短，各项对于怪物来说最重要的数值也会直接受到影响。</p><p> </p><p>而Gaster不存在和他一起举行仪式的人，也就是充当母亲的角色，很有可能就和Gaster之前进行的一样，他会再次的给予这个未出生的存在自己的部分灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster抬起头，看了看他，在长时间的工作状态后，第一次如平时一般，勾起嘴角，对他露出一个满不在乎的笑来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm，我就知道你会这么想，”Gaster把手上的笔随手一扔，活动了下酸涩的肩胛骨，他翘起了一条腿，一手曲起，支在脑袋下，另一只手握住那只手的手肘，他冲他挑了挑眉，“我并不会，贸然再进行同样的仪式的，还有…需要我做的事，我得先让自己能够承受住仪式才行，怪物世界经不起任何意外了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他话语一顿，冷哼了一声，给了sans一个白眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“而且……躺在地板上睡懒觉，还被人打扰的经验，一次……就够了。”</p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我该如何向你告知已不存在之人？<br/>How can I tell you that someone no longer exists?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>215.</p><p> </p><p>Sans并没有能够一直置身事外。</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus拉了拉他，sans这才发现自己走了会儿神，围在光雾前的怪物们不知何时让开了一条路，而他们盯着他和papyrus，叽叽喳喳的交流着什么。</p><p> </p><p>Heheh，好吧，看样子他不能一骨头站在一边了。</p><p> </p><p>他叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>怪物们中走出了一个兔子怪物的小哥，sans隐约记得他，在他得到那一整排的衣服的时候，就是这位小哥送给他的。</p><p> </p><p>“hey，sans，谢天谢地，没想到你们真的成功了。”这名兔子怪物脸上挂着微笑，他并非是一个人，他的孩子刚刚就走进了光雾里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我也这么觉得，累得骨头都快散架了。”sans半闭起一只眼，冲这名小哥笑了笑，他侧过脸去看了一眼拉着他手，好奇的打量着兔子小哥的自己兄弟，“万幸，我有一个兄弟时不时的给我骨骨劲。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，你还是这么幽默。”已经成为父亲的兔子小哥堪称怜爱的看了看被拉着的小骷髅，而小骷髅看了看sans，在sans点头鼓励后，小骷髅咧开嘴角，nyeh的一声笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh hehe~很高兴见到你，兔子先生！”papyrus大大的露着笑容，他一边说还上下摇晃了下他的小脑袋，看起来欢快极了。</p><p> </p><p>兔子小哥楞了一下，挠了挠脑袋瓜，挪略的瞥了一眼一旁一脸欣慰的sans。</p><p> </p><p>“heh，老兄，你看起来在想什么失礼的事。”sans耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哈哈，我只是觉得，这个小家伙可比你讨人喜欢多了。”兔子小哥有些尴尬的笑了笑，他明智的转移了话题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大家决定让这个小家伙先来，我们没办法回报你们所为我们做的，但至少，这点我们可以做。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>216.</p><p> </p><p>Sans最终还是同意了。</p><p> </p><p>尽管他的兄弟并不需要这个。</p><p> </p><p>小骷髅被他领着，走进了光雾里。</p><p> </p><p>小家伙十分好奇的伸手触碰那些晶莹的雾气，甚至是伸出舌头尝了尝，下一秒他就呸的一声吐了吐，看起来，这些光雾的味道并不好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和那些极其缺乏魔力的小孩子不太一样，他的兄弟并没有发生显著的变化，倒是这些雾气似乎给他造成了点，hmm？小阻碍。</p><p> </p><p>雾气漏过小骷髅的骨骼缝隙，无孔不入的钻进他胸腔，衣服，眼窝，牙齿缝里，从外界看就像是一具骨架冒烟的模样。</p><p> </p><p>Sans克制着自己不要笑出声来，虽然并没有什么用，小骷髅气哼哼的叫了他的名字，嘴一张开，一团雾就从嘴里吐了出来。</p><p> </p><p>这场景。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绝了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans捂住了自己的脸，任由自己炸毛的兄弟就像是抓着一棵可怜的树一样，摇的他手骨都要掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>217.</p><p> </p><p>几乎在被告知可以出来的同时，小骷髅炮弹似得从光雾里奔了出来，拉着sans钻出人群，走到足够远的地方大声的咳嗽了起来。</p><p> </p><p>那些光雾依然留存在papy的骨骼上，给小家伙像是打上了一层蜡，他记得某些怪物曾说过有种理疗方式叫作桑拿？在热域坐着，放一桶水，等着水蒸气糊上一脸。</p><p> </p><p>显然，小骷髅并不喜欢这种理疗手段。</p><p> </p><p>“heh，兄弟，你觉得怎么样？”sans微笑着问小家伙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不太…好?”小骷髅又咳嗽了一小会儿，一脸拒绝的摇了摇头，他扭过小脑瓜，又看了看在他们离开后重新恢复拥挤的人群，他迟疑的眨了眨眼睛，“但是，那一定是…很棒的，东西吧？”</p><p> </p><p>对此，sans轻轻的摸了摸他的头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们在之后去逛了商店，小骷髅自己在货架间跑来跑去，店里没什么怪物在，少数几个对这样有活力的小怪物很感兴趣，有些想要逗逗这小家伙，小家伙无一例外的给了这些怪物们大大的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>还有一个和papy差不多年龄的小怪物对papy发了战斗邀请，看起来很想来一场同龄人间的比试。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而，很遗憾，sans不知道从哪里介入到了战斗里，给了小捣蛋鬼一个友善的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，kid，我的弟弟还没有学会战斗，”sans耸了耸肩，“但也许，我可以陪你比划比划？”</p><p> </p><p>218.</p><p> </p><p>小怪物很高兴，终于有人主动和他战斗了，他飞快的点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“很好。”sans也点了点头，“那么，我想，你先来？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小怪物二话不说就用了自己的攻击，他召唤出了一层弹幕向代表sans的倒心形灵魂飞去，而sans的灵魂几乎没有移动，只在弹幕靠近的时候敷衍性的侧了侧，把攻击引到范围外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一次攻击结束，一丁点攻击都没有落到那颗灵魂上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看样子你还得努努力，”sans笑了笑，召唤出了一排骨头,“我们来玩个游戏？”</p><p> </p><p>三分钟后，被迫玩了一把跳高游戏的小怪物哭唧唧的跑开去找爸爸妈妈了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans目送着小家伙离开，叹了口气牵起papy的手，拎着小骷髅的购物篮去结账了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sansy，为什么你不想我去战斗呀?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Sans低下头，小家伙一脸认真的看着他，只要看着那张脸，就知道他在想什么。</p><p> </p><p>这可和他们不太像啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>不，也许，是挺像的？</p><p> </p><p>他在还是孩子的时候，也曾像他兄弟一样向他的父亲，他的造物主问过类似的问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那个人也是和他一样看了他一会儿，然后弯腰抱了抱他。</p><p> </p><p>“我并不希望，你会有独自面对危险的那一天。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hehe，当然是，你得来点练习，”sans一脸理所当然的耸了耸肩，“你的攻击太cool了，这对那些不太骷的怪物可不公平，所以，你偶尔也要学会不那么骷。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh？真的嘛！？”听到sans说自己很酷的小家伙立马就被安抚了，他犹豫的点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是的，兄弟，像你这么骷的可找不到第二个。”sans又顺势哄了哄小家伙，成功把他哄得高兴起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们手牵着手，提着他们的战利品。</p><p> </p><p>一步一步往家的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>无时无刻不被提醒的缺憾。<br/>The imperfection of being reminded all the time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>219.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一路上小骷髅一直在叽叽喳喳。</p><p> </p><p>Sans牵着他的手，漫不经心的听着，偶尔点点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh，外面有好多怪物呀。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“恩，是的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我从来没看到那么多，和我一样的小怪物呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是啊，的确很多。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh heh heh，伟大的papyrus想要和他们做朋友！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不错的想法，bro。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sans！”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了，bro？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“sansy，为什么我们没有爸爸妈妈呀？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>220.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heheh，真是个好问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans脚步顿了顿，然后一脸轻松的打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相较于自己的兄弟，他自己无疑是幸福又是不幸的，尽管他的造物主制造他的初衷不算是友善，但对方的的确确将所有的温情和关爱都给了他。</p><p> </p><p>更别说，他现在想明白了一点事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他摸了摸小骷髅的头，对他露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许，就连那个家伙都没想到，灵魂远比他们所观测的要奇妙的多，甚至可以超越世界的界限。</p><p> </p><p>这也让他没有遂对方的意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，我们没有母亲，但是是有父亲的，”sans耸了耸肩，弯下腰，把小骷髅抱在了怀里，“他现在，去了很远的地方。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>远到不属于物理层面，无法被观测，无法被感知，无法被记录.....</p><p> </p><p>但，绝对是活着的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一条虚无缥缈的线将他的灵魂和那失落者的灵魂联系在一起，他能感觉到在那条线的另一端，所传来的几乎察觉不到的点点声响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>221.</p><p> </p><p>“sansy，我们的父亲是什么样的人呀？”小骷髅在他怀里好奇的仰起脑袋瓜，向自己的兄弟发问道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans状似苦恼的沉吟一声，摆出一副认真思考的模样，闭着眼睛，实际上留了一条缝，满意的看见小家伙整个被调动起来，他抓住了他的小拇指，催促性的拉了拉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，就是一个普通人，”sans摆了摆手，露出一个往事不堪回首的表情，“一堆毛病，爱逞强，喜欢偷懒，不喜欢和人打交道，但是.....”</p><p> </p><p>“但是？”小骷髅歪了歪脑袋，学着sans重复道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的兄弟对他笑了笑，眉头微微皱着，嘴角扬起，他正注视着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“但他爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>Sans叹息着说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么他也爱sansy吗？”小骷髅依然没有放过他，又抛给了他一个问题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这次，sans没有立刻给予回应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“恩......也许？”在较长时间的思考过后，sans不确定的挠了挠头，他把提着的篮子换到另一只手手上，“嘿，那不重要。”他摊开了手，耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只要他爱你.....就行了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>222.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天的午饭是三明治，烤好的肉饼，配肉桂汤，酱料是番茄酱。</p><p> </p><p>Sans以今天跑了一天了，papy活跃了那么久应该得到一个奖励为由，哄着他的兄弟坐到沙发上看电视。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从柜子熟悉的位置拎出了一瓶番茄酱，嘴角扬了扬，然后又去冰箱里拿了还算新鲜的面包片，肉饼看样子只能再放两天，hmm，肉桂并不在这里，他好像又忘记放哪里了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，gaster！你还记得你上次把肉桂放哪里了吗？为什么我找不到啊?”他习惯性的喊那个经常使用厨房的人的名字，一星期前他们刚商量着得适当性的减少某个小家伙做菜的频率。</p><p> </p><p>虽然他们不存在用于消化的器官，但他兄弟所做的奇妙料理让经历过大风大浪的他们都有些顶不住，天啊他们已经连续吃了好几天的胃药了.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh！Sansy你在讲啥！？”在沙发上看电视的小家伙露出一个脑袋，尖声尖气的冲sans喊着，脑袋上顶着几个实质性的问号。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans直接僵在了那里。</p><p> </p><p>哈哈，他又忘记了。</p><p> </p><p>这也不能怪他，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那人从一个多月前就经常性的不在家，他劝过好多次了，那个家伙还是玩命似得把自己泡在实验室里。</p><p> </p><p>既然对方不听他也没有多说什么，默认了对方与他们相处时间越来越少的事实，只能自己提前回家照顾自己的兄弟的日常起居。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还以为这只是对方越来越疯的体现。</p><p> </p><p>只要这段时间一过，只要这次困境一过，那个家伙就会在某天蔫巴巴的回到家里，和他们说上一句我回来了，然后就倒在沙发上睡死过去，害的他每次都要把对方扛到楼上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只要，再过.....那么几天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>223.</p><p> </p><p>“没什么bro，只是问你今天想不想吃冰淇淋而已！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans提高了声音，虽然他的兄弟看不见，他还是摆出了一副优哉游哉的脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘿嘿，伟大的papyrus想要吃一个！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小家伙立刻被冰淇淋吸引了注意力，没有发现自己兄弟的异样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好的，bro。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>sans点了点头，打开了所有的柜子，从第一个柜子里翻到了拆了一半的意大利面，从第二个柜子里翻到了各种各样的罐头，第三个柜子里上面是咖啡下面是奶精以及砂糖。</p><p> </p><p>第四个柜子里是各式各样的调味料，他的番茄酱刚刚就被放在了柜子的最顶上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第五个柜子里塞了一些果冻粉和一些大多数只用过一次的小动物模具，他甚至找到了一只带刻度的烧杯和一个胶头滴管，这些东西放在一起有些微妙的滑稽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在第六个柜子里找到了他需要的肉桂，粉末状的肉桂被放在纸包里，装在一个小小的兔子形玻璃罐子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>难怪他找不到，谁知道它居然会被单独放呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans哼着歌关上了所有的柜子，拎着的材料摆满了整个料理台。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他举起了厨刀，咔吱咔吱的切起生菜来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heheh，无论怎样，日子.....还是得继续过的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不是吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>绵延自血脉和灵魂的继承仪式。<br/>A rite of succession that stretches from one's blood and soul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>224.</p><p> </p><p>Sans花了30分钟做好了整顿饭。</p><p> </p><p>卡着电视节目进广告的时间，sans端着两盘摆好的食物走到了餐桌前。“bro，开饭了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“nyeh heh heh来了！”小骷髅兴高采烈的从沙发上跳下来，迈着小碎步跑向了餐桌，他举起双臂，而sans笑了笑弯腰把小家伙抱了起来，放在儿童座椅上。</p><p> </p><p>谢天谢地，家里供儿童使用的物品十分齐全，sans几乎不需要出门再做购买，他的兄弟有着自己专属的兔子餐具，儿童座椅，以及儿童床，恩，还有一大堆玩具。</p><p> </p><p>等他稍微再大点，sans可以考虑把他的旧电脑送给自己的兄弟，至于目前，可不能让电脑影响到小家伙的作息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小骷髅在做到自己位置上的时候大声说了句谢谢，sans耸耸肩，看着小家伙拿起小叉子叉起了肉饼，塞进嘴里嘎吱嘎吱的吃了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哦，他吃的可真香啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans也坐了下来，给自己倒了杯水，水杯里放了一片柠檬，刚好可以让他冷静冷静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>225.</p><p> </p><p>这就像是一场梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>巨大的骨骸在他极力努力，几乎要放弃的时候终于回应了他，他听见了巨龙的嘶吼声，点点火光如同微尘一般落到了骸骨上，早已死去的生物在死后被他唤醒，空洞的眼眶中与他瞳孔颜色别无二致的瞳仁缓慢成形。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个人就在一旁看着，双眼缭绕着火焰，只有四分之三的倒心形灵魂飘浮在屋子的最顶端，为这场仪式提供能源。</p><p> </p><p>在他气喘吁吁的望过去的时候，那个人也看向了他，对他露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“hey，sans，不去向你的灵魂半身打招呼吗？”即便被抽取了巨量的魔力，那人还是一脸不在乎的笑着，甚至有心情向他开了个玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接纳了他的灵魂回响得以存在的龙头骨在他不赞同的挑眉的时候，一同看向了对方，从不存在的喉咙里发出一声抱怨似得呜咽，其余的骨头则如同卫星一般环绕着它，龙骨所展开的白骨领域将sans护在了身后。</p><p> </p><p>只要sans一个指令，这些曾属于它的利爪和骨刺，将会狠狠砸进他希望的任何地方。</p><p> </p><p>在建立灵魂联系后，sans明白了这些骨头真正的用法，这和Gaster的骨手很相似又不那么相似，他可以选择召唤部分被他俘获的骨头也可以召唤全部，而Gaster的骨手则是一开始就是对方整体的一部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“别这么看我，总之恭喜你，sans，你成功了。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster收回了自己的灵魂，伸了个懒腰，毫不掩饰脸上的疲惫，打着哈欠就转过身，准备去再睡一会儿了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而sans叫住了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gaster，这就是你想让我做的？”sans皱着眉问，他能感觉到Gaster身上的魔力几乎被抽空了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是也不是，”Gaster回过头，半张脸被暗影所包裹，sans惊讶的看见对方的脸孔裂了一大半，浑浊不清的液体正从那缺口中涌出，一只眼半闭着正流着黑色的眼泪，而另一只眼则如往常一样平静的注视着他，仿佛意识不到肉体所遭受的苦难一般，“并不是我想让你做，而是......你，得这么做。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在sans反应过来前，对方的形体瞬息崩坏，硫磺和焦炭的气味充斥了整个鼻腔，在他眼前Gaster整个人化成了一滩有着不详光泽的黑泥。</p><p> </p><p>黑泥悄无声息的在他脚下蔓延着，如同黑色的河水，sans站在上面，他可以从这黑泥的表面看到自己的倒影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>倒影中的与他别无二致的骷髅怪物低着头，挥了挥手，对他露出一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那只骷髅怪物微微张合着颚骨，他听不见，但他读懂了倒影在说什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不要忘记。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>226.</p><p> </p><p>Sans！</p><p> </p><p>Sans！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans睁开了眼。</p><p> </p><p>刚一睁眼，他就被抱住了，小骷髅眼泪汪汪的趴在他身上，用尖细的嗓子哭喊着他突然就睡着了，自己怎么喊都喊不醒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans有些疑惑的眨了眨眼睛，习惯性的轻轻拍着小骷髅的后背，小家伙看起来真的是吓坏了，他看向了papy原本坐的位置，一小口肉饼掉到了盘子外面，而叉子则只有一小部分还在桌子上，而小家伙嘴角边还沾着番茄酱，看起来有点滑稽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好吧，看样子，他刚刚打了个盹，顺便梦到了些过去的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从很早以前就一直随着那人一起忙碌的sans在闲下来以后，猛然意识到已经过去那么久了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那人手里完成所谓证明骷髅怪物能力的仪式仿佛还在昨天，和梦境不同的是，那时候Gaster并没有表现的像梦境里那么劳累，或者说，sans那时候根本没办法注意到仪式提供者的情况。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那堆要命的骨头该死的不好驯养，在被唤醒后第一个念头不是保护他，而是想要把他干掉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>227.</p><p> </p><p>三根比他高上不少的肋骨狠狠的往他这里砸过来，而他脚底下也传来了蜂鸣，一排指骨毫无征兆的从他脚底下刺出地面。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是Gaster及时出手，拉开了他，并且召唤出自己的攻击的话，sans恐怕得吃点骨头了。</p><p> </p><p>属于Gaster的龙骨比眼前这个要大上一圈，它在被召唤的那刻就挡在了sans和Gaster身前，龇着牙，极为愤怒的瞪着眼睛，大声的朝这个眼前坏小子咆哮着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>形态各异的两个龙骨在半空中展开了激烈的战斗，它们大张着嘴，吐出一道道毁灭的光束，时不时碰撞在一起，用最原始的方式彼此撕咬着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Gaster正面迎接着这场风暴，在这场风暴中拉着sans从容不迫的瞬移，操纵着自己的攻击躲开利爪，撕咬关节，以及在大张着嘴准备发射光炮前，准确的按住它的嘴，让它把光束咽下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他显得极为游刃有余，甚至有心思打了个响指，他的龙骨发出一声嘶吼，又有两个一模一样的龙骨显现在了这里，三个龙骨摆成了一个三角形，将那刚被唤醒就大闹一场的龙骨压制在最中间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans当时觉得自己把一切搞糟了，如果不是他没有让龙骨臣服的话，Gaster也不至于一方面要压制龙骨，同时也要保护他防止他受伤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你在想什么sans，怎么，这样就灰心了？”Gaster低下头，看向了神色有些不太对劲的sans，微微勾着嘴角调侃道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>228.</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是搞砸了？”sans有些不安的看着三个龙骨将那个小混蛋团团围住，直到它不服气的呜咽一声，不情不愿的停止了攻击，那三个龙骨才停止了威吓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你为什么这么想？你已经做的够好了，”确认那个小捣蛋不会再攻击后，Gaster牵住sans的手，向那只不配合的龙骨走去，他安抚性的捏了捏在他掌中的小骨手，“你只需要唤醒它，剩下是我的任务。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“heheh，可这......不是属于我的，证明我自身能力的仪式吗？”sans停了下来，他并没有看这让他无比狼狈的家伙，而是看向Gaster，嘴角垂下，“你，难道......对我失望了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster看了看sans，又看了看那条和sans表情一致有些委屈的龙骨，领悟到了什么，然后有些难办的揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好吧，这的确是你的仪式，但我并没有说过我就是在一边看着，sans。”</p><p> </p><p> 他伸出食指，在sans眼前摇了摇。</p><p> </p><p>“骷髅怪物之所以会进行这样危险的仪式，并且必须带上幼崽的原因，考验的并不只是幼崽，还包括父母。”</p><p> </p><p>Gaster指了指sans，又指了指自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我相信你已经看到了如何用这些攻击保护他人，也知道如何发动攻击，但这目前是属于父母的义务，身为幼崽的你只需要相信我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“没有亲身经历更能教会我们如何使用我们的能力，幼崽们只需要在父母的护佑下，认识到我们的能力和极限，以及所有不安定的地方。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们可以用这份能力保护重要之人，也可以用这份能力制裁侵犯者，但这并不代表我们有权利随意决定他人的生死。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他摸了摸sans的头，然后从后面推了一把，sans踉跄着站到了那条龙骨面前，和那龙骨大眼瞪小眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster对他鼓了鼓掌，以示鼓励。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看起来心情很不错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好了，让我看看你会如何和你的小伙伴，成为朋友吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>被黑鸟所引领之人。<br/>One led by the blackbird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>恩，只是小剧场而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p> </p><p>从很小的时候起，Gaster就知道自己是一个孤儿，他没有父亲也没有母亲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他意识苏醒的第一眼看见的是一片赤红，天空中巨大的血色的天体将光芒投射在地表上，投射进他的眼底。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他躺在地上直直的注视着它，直到他被那阳光刺激的难以忍受，才移开了视线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他身边是一片坑坑洼洼的高地，地面大片有着深黑色的焦痕，还有一些小土包。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周围静极了，只有呼呼的风声吹过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他好奇的移动着自己的头，仔细打量着周围的环境，这些土包十分的规整，土包上面都压着一块石头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抬起头，从自己躺着的位置也看见了一个个圆圆的顶部，一块深红色的石头被压在上面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又往下看了看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看见了一个破开的土包，以及惨白色的被粗布包裹的骨骸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>惨白的骨手在他眼前张开，然后又翻了个面，他试着握了握拳，他能看见每一个关节都随着他的意念灵活的屈伸着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而这些关节沾满了深褐色的泥土，有更多的泥土粘在他看不出原本颜色的衣服上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在睡梦中从土包里爬了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他醒来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>他花了一段时间认识到自己是一具骷髅，也就是生物死去应有的形态。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他没什么感觉的挖开了周围的那些土包，这些土包有些是空的，有些则躺着和他一样的骷髅，还有些则呈现了一种他不太清楚的状态。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骷髅被一些恶臭的肉包裹着，在他戳上去的时候会在那些软肉上戳上一个坑，他的指节上会沾上一些黏腻的油脂，让他有些恶心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从土包群的一头无聊的漫步到另一头，觉得困的时候就回到属于他自己的土包里。</p><p> </p><p>他不知道自己为什么醒来，也不知道要做什么，他不在意将来，不在意过去，甚至就觉得在这里发发呆，然后睡觉也挺好的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抱着这样的念头睡的无忧无虑。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他又花了点时间弄明白了这里是哪儿，从那些呱噪的乌鸦那里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这里是生灵安息之所。</p><p> </p><p>他整日流连在这片死亡之地，用骨手触碰每一个他所看到的物体，他抚摸过墓碑上所刻画的文字，戳弄过根植在尸骨上的苔藓，甚至偶然间抓住了一根飞过的黑鸟落下的羽毛，羽毛尾端绒毛轻轻滑过他的指尖，而它蕴含热量让他忍不住眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一直捏着这根黑色的羽毛，直到它最后一点温度消失在风里，他才恋恋不舍的松开手，放那根被他揉捏的不成型的羽毛离去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>落到地上的羽毛和枯叶，泥土，骨骸，他，再无区别。</p><p> </p><p>他又望向了那些站立在枯藤和枝丫间的鸟儿，这些鸟儿十分聪慧，其中几个歪过头来也看了看他，它们彼此啊啊啊的交流着，他有些好奇，这样的生物会怎么形容他。</p><p> </p><p>他又花了几天观察了这些鸟的行为方式，这些鸟儿在发现他并没有敌意后，耐心的一步步接近他，接近那些被他当作床铺和休憩之所的坟包，大多数是他曾挖开过的，然后用爪子和羽翼拨开泥土，直到那些气味糟糕带着软肉的骨骸裸露出来才停止。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑鸟们看了看他，发出询问性的啊啊声，他依然无动于衷的站着，黑鸟们安心的发出了几声稍微低沉的鸣叫，然后一拥而上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>它们啄食着骨骸上残留的软肉，这些不会动的死者被这群鸟弄得就像活过来一样，肢体在喙和羽毛间无声的颤动着，惨白的骨骸逐渐从软肉的包裹中脱离，化为这些鸟们的食粮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一具尸体足够让乌鸦们享用个几天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在一个普通的落日下，最后一点肉末被啄食干净，彻底的化为了一具骷髅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他把这具骷髅重新塞回了它本来待着的墓穴里，顺便盖好了土，吃饱喝足的黑鸟们叽叽喳喳的围观着他，然后在最后一丝日光消失前，啊啊鸣叫着振翅飞起，结伴的回到了属于自己的巢穴里。</p><p> </p><p>他看了看还在上下弹动的枝条，沉默着转过身，回到了自己的坟墓前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的坟墓前立着一块墓碑，但上面的文字不知为何被人挖去了，这么做的人甚至把墓碑都砸碎了一角，他找了好一会儿，才在上面找到了几个他似乎认识的字母。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>W D G。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和黑鸟们达成了某种默契。</p><p> </p><p>他替它们挖开逝者的坟墓，而黑鸟们就在一边等着，这些鸟儿比他更加有经验，在相处下，它们学会了站立在坟墓上的石砖上冲他鸣叫，一旦挖开，里面必定是一具腐烂了的尸体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在它们享用结束后，将这些骨骸送回它们原本的坟墓当中，也许是因为他也是骷髅的缘故，他猜测这些新生的骷髅也许在褪去软肉后心情不错，它们不用再担心有谁会在睡梦中打扰它，它们将永远的安歇在黑甜梦里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吃饱喝足的鸟儿在心血来潮的时候会凑到他眼前，近距离的打量着他，胆子大的甚至会落到他的肩胛骨上，东啄西啄，最后遗憾的确认他已经没有任何可以啄食的部分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他曾幸运的摸过一只这么胆大的鸟儿，那只鸟只纵容了他几秒钟，就不客气的转过身，用尾羽抽了他。</p><p> </p><p>他并不介意。</p><p> </p><p>与落下的羽毛相比，黑鸟的躯体是更加炽热更加温暖的，它们与他这样的死物完全不同，它们是活着的，却贴近着他，审视着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他维持这样的关系维持了一段日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到，黑鸟们又一次如约前来，却也引来了他从未见过的家伙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑鸟们如同引路一般直奔这片墓园而来，它们时不时的回头啊啊鸣叫，示意后面的人跟上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在听到动静后往墓园入口的方向眺望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就这样，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和那两个毛茸茸的怪人的视线交汇了。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其中一个在看到他后对他做了一个他无法理解的表情，那些被包裹在软肉下的骨骼微微张开了嘴，往两边咧开，露出内部红色的稍微浅一些的肉，在觉察到他的疑惑后，它们结伴走向了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他站在原地等着那两个怪人接近，他已经死了，不会再害怕这些活着的生灵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他这么想着，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然后被拉进双臂之间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他疑惑的看了看左边稍微矮一些的怪人，又看了看右边，再最后看了看搭在他脖子上的两只粗壮的手臂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他曾从黑鸟间看到类似的行为，这些聪明的鸟儿偶尔会将它们的同伴拥进羽翼之间，用喙替那些同伴梳理羽毛，他不止一次看过几只鸟儿喂养一只年龄大的鸟儿的场景。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那只鸟儿在不久前死去了，黑鸟们对掉落在地的尸骸与那些坟包里的截然不同，它们啊啊啊的叫着，叫声低婉，没有一拥而上的啄食。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑鸟们围着这具尸体叫了很久，其中一只落到了他的肩上，用那黑亮的眼晶注视着他，它啊啊叫了两声，似乎在对他说着什么，而他，领悟到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最终，他在它们休憩的树下挖了一个坑，将这沉眠的鸟儿放了进去，再重新将泥土盖好。</p><p> </p><p>落到他肩上的鸟儿这次主动的用喙碰了碰他的脸颊，他试探性的伸出手去，第一次揉弄着对方的脖颈，柔软又温热的肢体满是生命的活力，他刚刚目击了生命逝去，又近距离感受了生命的脉动。</p><p> </p><p>他的精神猛然的一振，突然明白了什么是生命的过程，明白了他是什么，也明白了什么是自然规律。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不该醒来的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那双臂间，其中一位怪人用温热的声音在他耳畔轻声呢喃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“孩子，我们找到你了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>这两位怪人对他做了，enmm，自我介绍?</p><p> </p><p>自称是Toriel的怪物告诉他，（怪物是他们称呼自己的种族，）是那些鸟儿们领着他们来到了这里，他们曾答应过他的父母，一旦找到他就会带他回到他们的族人那里去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你们怎么知道我是你们要找的emm....怪物，也许我并不是？”他提出了自己的疑惑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这两个怪物彼此看了看，稍微高一些的叹了一口气，就像他抚摸那些黑鸟一样，轻轻的摸了摸他的头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“孩子，无论你是不是我们要找的怪物，我们都不会把你一个人留在这里，”那个自称为Asgore的怪物对他说，他又望向了那些领完路就一齐蹲在树杈上叽叽喳喳的黑鸟，忍不住发出短促高昂的声音，他也许心情不错，那些吃饱的鸟儿偶尔会发出类似的声音，“我想，你的这些朋友也是这么希望的，才将我们领到这里吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑鸟啊啊的叫了起来，就像在附和一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几天前落到他肩上的那只鸟又来了，它这次在他肩上蹦了两下，又在那两个怪物头顶上飞了一圈，催促性的啊啊叫着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他最终还是跟着这两个怪物，离开了他早已习惯的墓园。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在离开前将所有剩下的墓穴挖开，和那两个怪物一起看着黑鸟们最后饱餐一顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黑鸟们曾栖息的那棵树下，一棵毛茸茸的小小植物在风中摆动它那毛茸茸的叶片，它的顶端有着嫩绿色的新芽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他带走了一根尾羽，来自那些陪伴着他的黑鸟们，它叼着这片羽毛，将它叼给了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这种时候你要说再见。”Toriel对他笑着说，他们称呼这种嘴角扬起的表情为笑，怪物们和人类会在高兴的时候笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“什么是再见？”他疑惑的问她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就是，期盼，下次还能见面的意思。”Toriel耐心的解释道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他似懂非懂的点了点头，把羽毛塞进了他得到的新的白色衣服里，贴身放好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他学着Toriel也提起嘴角，露出一个笑容，望着它们。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“再见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p>他跟着这两个怪物走了很远，这两个怪物一直在关注着他，问他会不会觉得冷，会不会觉得无聊，需不需要来点食物，有什么想要的东西，有什么想要聊的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并没有这些需要。</p><p> </p><p>他并没有感觉到饥饿，这些天里他并没有进食的冲动，而他也找不到他可以吃的东西，他应该和那些鸟儿不同，不需要进食那些他不喜的软肉吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他早就习惯了一个人思考，观察，以及记录。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>放他一个人呆着，他不会有任何不适感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>毕竟，他一开始，就是这样过的啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在他经常露出疑惑的表情后，那两只怪物开始慢慢的教他关于这个世界的事，他们讲了这世界上存在的最大的两个种族，人类和怪物。</p><p> </p><p>他们本来一直相安无事，但这些年，人类内部出现了对怪物们不利的声音，所以他们才决定去找那些隐世而居的怪物们，将它们聚集起来，以预防那些人类对他们下手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一想到有可能还有像你这样的孩子一个人呆在旷野里，我们就必须尽早去做这样的事，”Asgore叹着气说，眼神满是怜爱，“我们得找到他们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“什么是孩子？”他问道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对此，Toriel又一次将他拥入怀里，毛茸茸的温热躯体暖呼呼的贴着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她将他的手放在了自己摊开的手心里，他的骨手在那双巨大的手中就像是......鸟儿在他肩上一样，她收拢手指，将他的手紧紧握住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“像你这样幼小，年轻的怪物就是孩子，”这位怪物微笑着解释道，“而我们的职责，就是保护你们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他并没有问什么叫作保护。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看了看拉着自己在山林间奔走的两个怪物，又看了看身上被笑着要求披上的斗篷，眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他是明白的吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不存在的美好设想。<br/>A beautiful vision that does not exist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多重禁闭</p><p> </p><p>多重私设。</p><p>sans和Gaster相关。</p><p> </p><p>剧透警告。</p><p>if时间线前提。</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p> </p><p>门打开了。</p><p> </p><p>高大的怪物坐在床边，纸质报告被合了起来，丢在了枕头旁。</p><p> </p><p>他注意到报告的折角已经被抹平，而那人一动不动的坐着，就像是等待审判的罪犯。</p><p> </p><p>“hey，Gaster，你失败了。”</p><p> </p><p>他叹了一口气，胸中积攒的怒火被那张破碎的脸强压了下去，那张脸的边缘多了细碎的裂纹，眼睛更加凄惨，他的一只眼失去了自由活动的能力，尘埃和焦土填补了所有边缘，就像是治愈了他一样。</p><p> </p><p>“你不该阻止我的。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>Gaster抬起头，发出了一声叹息，与他对视，和过去一样对他勾起了嘴角，他微微的皱起眉头，强制自己不要注意到对方眼中的认真，往往对方露出这样的表情，也意味着对方不再听取他人的意见，已经决意无论如何也要将其完成。</p><p> </p><p>“呵，你这话说的，”sans摊了摊手，半闭眼睛，露出一个满不在乎的笑来，“看来，hmmm，我们的大科学家，真的觉得自己可以解决所有问题。”</p><p> </p><p>sans不敢去想，如果他不是猛然意识到Gaster会做什么，而他也会瞬移的话，他也许连见对方最后一面都做不到。</p><p> </p><p>当他赶到那里的时候，那个人就站在那儿，低着头，凝视着脚下赤色的深渊。</p><p> </p><p>在他叫出对方名字的时候，对方一只脚已经迈出了护栏，像个运动健将做预备动作一样深吸了一口气，张开双臂。</p><p> </p><p>然后向前面。</p><p> </p><p>倒去。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>这个怪物在下坠中终于抬头看了看他，他看见对方脸上挂着笑容，从容不迫，就像是他只是去赴了一场宴会，而他们在会场上遇见了。</p><p> </p><p>他们会像往常一样相视一笑，不一会儿后会一起从宴会上逃出来，然后在花园，或者干脆回到他们工作的地方，煮点泡面，讲讲笑话。</p><p> </p><p>他显然不存在着想活下来的心思，他挑着眉，嘴无意识的张着，明明比他高大太多，此刻却显露了一丝难得的傻样。</p><p> </p><p>heh heh，也对，他不该在这里的。</p><p> </p><p>sans想。</p><p> </p><p>他尽自己可能的伸出手去，他以最快速度召唤了自己的攻击，巨大的龙骨炮发出了一声哀鸣，却留在了原地，而他自己则瞄准对方，点亮了自己的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“no.”</p><p> </p><p>那人发出了声音，物理定律遂着这个人的心思，将他尽可能的拉进深渊里，赤色的火湖泛着银光，热气和火焰将对方的白色防护服点燃，在这背景光下，那人的脸一半在黑暗中，另一半则亮的那么不真实。</p><p> </p><p>sans从对方的亮着的瞳仁里看见了自己。</p><p> </p><p>啊。</p><p> </p><p>他居然是笑着的啊。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>他们在深渊的开口互相对视，sans无视了几乎触碰到他们的奇妙火湖，也无视了坠入其中会有怎样的后果，他环着胸看着眼前人震惊无比的神情，来了一个太空耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“你在想什么！？sans，你不能！”</p><p> </p><p>那人和平时一样对他咆哮着，一旦被惹急了，这个人就会抛下所有的科学家风范，他们曾无数次因为意见不合争吵过，他过于喜欢用双关避重就轻，等着对方把自己一个人关起来冷静冷静，然后像从没发生过一样，继续讨论。</p><p> </p><p>“我为什么不能？”他有点不敢相信自己居然比自己想的平静的太多，就在他们‘交谈’的时候，他们已经又往下落了几公分。</p><p> </p><p>原来核心被完全启动是这样的，嗯，如果不论场合的话，这的的确确是一次很好的近距离观察，不知道他们坠进去后，会不会有机会在另外一端完成这个一辈子只能做一次的报告。</p><p> </p><p>他无比清楚对方的性格，也知道，让对方放弃的唯一办法。</p><p> </p><p>尽管，</p><p> </p><p>嗯。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，他得赌一把。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>他们在坠落中僵持着，sans点亮了自己的眼睛，而对方的眼睛也是亮着的，和他如出一致的白色瞳仁亮着亮蓝色的火焰，他直直的盯着对方，防止自己被对方抓住灵魂丢上去。</p><p> </p><p>而对方也是，他戒备的看着他，以防他也抱着一样的心思，抓住对方的灵魂，将对方丢回去。</p><p> </p><p>不得不说，很遗憾，他们在下坠的时候已经失去了冷静思考的时间。</p><p> </p><p>他们离地狱只有一点距离。</p><p> </p><p>而他们彼此都知道。</p><p> </p><p>使用重力魔法的人只来得及将一个人送上去，等待着这救世主的只有死亡。</p><p> </p><p>以及，</p><p> </p><p>遗忘。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p> </p><p>sans看着对方可笑的朝他伸出手，他胸腔中的灵魂随着那只伸出的手颤动了几下，但还是好好的待在这里。</p><p> </p><p>核心本身具有的魔力力场如他们的实验报告一般干扰了怪物的魔法，哼，谢天谢地，看起来他不用在这么几毫秒里，思考怎样确保自己的骨头架子能够陪着对方掉下去，如果对方执意犯傻的话。</p><p> </p><p>他嘿嘿的笑了两声，在空中学着对方做了一个鱼儿入水的姿势，这姿势真不错，也许下次他可以用这个做个不错的双关。</p><p> </p><p>hmmm，“骨跃”怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>那只亮着的眼睛眨了眨，终于剥去了游刃有余的伪相，露出潜藏在里面的绝望和惊恐，缭绕其上的火焰剧烈的燃烧了起来，“sans！”他大声的喊着他的名字，手竭尽全力的往他这里伸着。</p><p> </p><p>heheh……</p><p> </p><p>早该这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p> </p><p>“来了伙计！”</p><p> </p><p>sans用滑稽的语气说着，也伸出了手，他自己亮着的那只眼睛也剧烈的燃烧着，他们的灵魂一起亮了起来，在这火光中显得渺小而又脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>他们彼此操纵着自己的灵魂向对方接近。</p><p> </p><p>火湖已经灼烧干净了对方的衣服下摆，烧掉了他的拖鞋，也差点给了他一个新的灵感，关于两个傻蛋核心相会的。</p><p> </p><p>两个骨头掉进了锅里，变成了一锅糊掉的骨头汤。</p><p> </p><p>在他的裤子也要泡汤前，他们终于搭上了手。</p><p> </p><p>他们一起往上看，两个灵魂同步颤动着，一同使用了魔法。</p><p> </p><p>三秒之后，他们二人十分狼狈的站在了核心门口的电梯前，对方看起来比他狼狈的更多，防护服彻底泡汤了。</p><p> </p><p>沾染的具有魔力的岩浆有些渗进了对方的衣服里，在对方的骨骸上灼上银色的焦痕。</p><p> </p><p>在他们牵上手的那刻，对方抱住了自己，翻转了身子，将自己护在胸前，以后背面对致命深渊。</p><p> </p><p>和往常一样，Gaster对他露出了安抚的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p> </p><p>啊，还好。</p><p> </p><p>sans脱掉了拖鞋，也脱掉了自己的防护服，心情不错的叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>如果真只有他活下来的话，恐怕他会做很长一段时间噩梦吧？</p><p> </p><p>不，就连噩梦都是好的。</p><p> </p><p>他们所做的实验报告已经说明了坠入其中的结局，牺牲品不会被任何人记得，只会化为一些存疑的报告，相较之下，死亡才更加仁慈，毕竟，如果他们如果能够活着到达那理论中的地点……</p><p> </p><p>等待他们的是现实的抹灭，不，不止现实，他们会被从时间空间上，从存在上被彻底抹去。</p><p> </p><p>明明活着，却不会有任何人能记住他，触碰他，比幽灵所面对的“小问题”还要可怕。</p><p> </p><p>他冷眼看着对方挫败的趴了下来，眼睛闭着，就像是被抽空了一切的尸体一般。</p><p> </p><p>他们在这里无言的沉默了许久，直到Gaster从地上爬起来，和他一样把惨不忍睹的衣服丢掉，叹了一口气，无可奈何的看向他。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p> </p><p>不得不说，从实行角度讲，的确，也许对方的选择才是最好的，hmmm，最符合对方“物尽其用”的极端美学。</p><p> </p><p>如果，heheh，如果……这个人不是他的家人，他的朋友，他的导师，他的，什么……的话。</p><p> </p><p>他们的造物最大的问题就是稳定性，他们最初使用灵魂溶液所制成的人工灵魂去进行调和，最差也不过是使用无可拯救者的灵魂，他们很人道的将选择权交给了那些可悲的灵魂们，告知他们这造物的前景，告知这将会给世界带来什么。</p><p> </p><p>告知，不会有人会记得他们所做的牺牲，不会有人为此悲伤。</p><p> </p><p>然后，那些存在善意的无辜者，在他们的以善良为名的推手下，做出了奉献，却无人记得。</p><p> </p><p>那就是报应吧。</p><p> </p><p>sans想。</p><p> </p><p>啊，他早该猜到的，以对方的性格，以对方对自己心狠程度，他怎么会没有猜到？</p><p> </p><p>将逝者的灵魂怎么能够比的上一个活着的怪物，如果这世上还有谁能够在那片只存在理论中的地方存活的话。</p><p> </p><p>那么只有Gaster。</p><p> </p><p>只有，</p><p> </p><p>他。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p> </p><p>对方的计划泡汤了。</p><p> </p><p>sans把这个失败者带回了家，少有的违反了他们另一位家人制定的小小规矩，他们一起瞬移回了对方的卧室，他从对方的抽屉里翻出了绷带，创口贴，还有条没开封的毛巾。</p><p> </p><p>对方任由他替他擦去身体上的污迹，那些混合着大量魔力的岩浆不可避免的在对方身上留下了银色的疤痕，如果不知道这怎么来的话，hmmm，还有点cool呢。</p><p> </p><p>他刻意的用力按压着这些伤痕，看见对方吃痛的皱了皱眉，他一点负罪的心思都没有，在他想明白对方到底在计划什么，对他有怎样的安排后。</p><p> </p><p>也许对方并没有意识到，或者说意识到了也没有办法。</p><p> </p><p>拥有对方四分之一灵魂的他，无疑是这世上离对方最近的存在，而他的龙骨炮里有对方的灵魂烙印，感谢骷髅们的继承仪式，也许那些骷髅先祖们并没有想到，在几百年后，有个骷髅怪物会用自己灵魂半身上的灵魂烙印，以及自己的灵魂，将他的亲人，将他最爱的执迷者从地狱拉回人间。</p><p> </p><p>最差也不过是……即便他当时没有想到这个办法，对方如对方所愿一样坠入核心中，凭借灵魂烙印和那灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>他也会。</p><p> </p><p>一直。</p><p> </p><p>一直。</p><p> </p><p>记得他。</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p> </p><p>“我们来打个赌，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>sans冲对方耸了个肩，笑的满不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>而Gaster面无表情的看着他，微微垂着眼睛，和平时一样对他无可奈何。</p><p> </p><p>他默认对方听到了，自顾自的说了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“我们就来赌，下一次，我会……坚持多久？”</p><p> </p><p>sans并不认为对方放弃了那个办法，他知道的，对方一旦有机会，一定会再次这么做，而下次，他不一定能够像现在一样阻止他。</p><p> </p><p>所以，</p><p> </p><p>他把选择权交给了Gaster。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p> </p><p>“你明白了。”Gaster说。</p><p> </p><p>“heheh，是啊，我想明白了。”sans点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>小骷髅的声音从地板下面传来，在小家伙诞生前，他们从未觉得这里隔音效果有多差，他们可以相安无事的做自己的事，一点都不会打扰对方。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster又默默的注视了他一会儿，然后别过脸去。</p><p> </p><p>很好。</p><p> </p><p>sans在心中吹了个口哨。</p><p> </p><p>这下。</p><p> </p><p>他可以，确认了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13.</p><p> </p><p>他们在十几分钟后下了楼，他们还没走到楼梯，就听见小家伙疑惑的nyeh了一声，紧接着是砰砰砰的脚步声，然后是……</p><p> </p><p>“neyh！！？sans和Gaster！？捏们什么时候回来的呀？！”</p><p> </p><p>Papy一看见sans就迫不及待的扑了上来，而sans眼明手快的接住了他的兄弟，顺手还来了一个举高高。</p><p> </p><p>小家伙抱了抱sans，然后在对方脸上亲了一口，再然后看向了Gaster，冲他露出大大的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎回家！！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster，你猜对了，我的确不会轻易追寻你的脚步。</p><p> </p><p>sans看着Gaster有些疲倦的坐在沙发上，心不在焉的向自己的兄弟解释他怎么把自己弄成这样的。</p><p> </p><p>你很聪明，heheh我还是，比不过你。</p><p> </p><p>小骷髅接受了Gaster不怎么靠谱的理由，垂着眼，弱弱的问Gaster疼不疼呀。</p><p> </p><p>但是啊，总会有，hmmm，我说，总会有……我可以卸下所有期盼，好好偷懒的，那一天的。</p><p> </p><p>Gaster摇了摇头，弯下腰，给小家伙一个拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>到那时。</p><p> </p><p>sans闭上眼，靠在了他最爱的沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>我们再好好的，在你“家”，好好的聊聊，怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>他，如平时一般。</p><p> </p><p>他笑了。</p><p> </p><p>end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hmm，相当于巨大剧透？但算了写都写了，我自己的设定，建立在if他没有跳成核心的时间线。</p><p> </p><p>龙骨炮的私设引出了我自己对灵魂的私设，然后拼凑了我设定了最重要的一块，就是Gaster打算和做了什么，以及核心所存在的问题。</p><p> </p><p>唯一没有预料到的是，我真想到了让sans用龙骨炮上Gaster的灵魂烙印去抑制Gaster的力量，以及在最后关头实现同步魔法了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>以上。</p><p> </p><p>篇外二号。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>关于Gaster的部分背景设定<br/>Some background Settings on Gaster</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小剧场稍微等等，想了想我放些我的设定出来，虽然只是部分。</p><p> </p><p>关于Gaster所做的部分研究。</p><p> </p><p>要知道一点，这里的（Honesetale偏信传说的）Gaster在地底从来没有取得过决心，他也许在还在地面上的时候有对其做过相应的研究，但在地底没有。</p><p> </p><p>他的研究层面一直是怪物的灵魂和肉体间的关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本质上讲，这是一个</p><p> </p><p>  if Gaster 不在地底进行决心提取实验的世界。</p><p>  if Gaster 转而研究怪物灵魂的世界。</p><p>  if  Gaster 在第一个人类掉下来前就已经跳入核心的世界。</p><p> </p><p>在取得了某位龙人的协助后，他和sans一起制作了机器，用于将怪物的灵魂力量聚集压缩筛选，怪物本身就是由灵魂和魔法构成，这也代表它们的提取比提取人类的决心要容易。</p><p> </p><p>Alphys在合作前的所作的行为是，将怪物的灵魂彼此间混合，让两者作为同一个个体存活下去。</p><p> </p><p>她并不是故意的，她的初衷是拯救怪物，灵魂混合的确可以拯救生命，在她意识到这样的混合有可能会造出极不稳定的怪物的前，她已经用此办法“拯救”很多人了。</p><p> </p><p>sans和Gaster帮助了她面对真实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 他们试着帮助Alphys重新分离那些灵魂，但他们失败了，被混合的灵魂已经成为了一个整体，而混合的灵魂经不起下一起对他们而言痛苦万分的实验了。</p><p> </p><p>机器不止可以提取怪物灵魂，也可以提取决心。</p><p> </p><p>但因为怪物的灵魂间的性质彼此过于相似，这也会导致一旦混合起来几乎无法分离出来。</p><p> </p><p>因为没有按照原著的那种做法，所以目前alphys的研究不会导致怪物融化。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但怪物灵魂间的融合很大几率上会导致疯狂，自我无法分辨，以及作为主体那方和非主体那方间的主导地位的斗争。</p><p> </p><p>而在将来，她会进行决心提取实验，使用同一台机器。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>增长寿命的涉及的研究原理：</p><p> </p><p>通过特定工序（实际上是，将将逝怪物们的灵魂不具备意识的那些部分提取，经过特殊工序转化为纯粹的灵魂能量，将其做成人造的怪物灵魂，一旦作为完整的灵魂存在，它的保质期就会比纯粹的灵魂集合长一段时间，然后在需要进行手术的时候将这怪物灵魂制作成灵魂溶液。）<br/>分别强化灵魂包膜（与人工灵魂相对的是灵魂空壳）和灵魂物质（人工灵魂相对为灵魂溶液）。</p><p> </p><p>而灵魂空壳的强度则会随着内部所注入的灵魂溶液提升，越强大的灵魂所制成的灵魂空壳强度越高。</p><p> </p><p>无论是灵魂本身内部灵魂物质的提升，或者是灵魂包膜的提升，都可以提高怪物的寿命和稳定性。</p><p> </p><p>灵魂的构成：</p><p>灵魂包膜（灵魂的外壳）+灵魂物质（包含记忆，基因，能力等）</p><p> </p><p>人工灵魂的构成：</p><p>灵魂空壳（自体的灵魂抽取掉灵魂物质/异体抽取掉灵魂物质充当载体）+灵魂溶液（液态的经过加工和筛选的灵魂物质）</p><p> </p><p>灵魂混合实验的原理：</p><p>1.将两个灵魂直接放入催化剂中注入一定的怪物本身的魔力进行催化</p><p>2.模仿子嗣诞生仪式（传统意义的子嗣诞生的方法）却进行修改，将子体获取父母双方的微量灵魂信息并进行随机生成，改为将作为父母的两个灵魂所有的部分/绝大部分进行夺取，直接以两个灵魂作为原材料重塑为子体灵魂。</p><p>3.而两个灵魂的混合体作为双方的结合产物（也就是双方子体），也是双方的本身。</p><p> </p><p>关于如何将灵魂液化的原理：</p><p> </p><p>通过灵魂混合实验可以观测到两个灵魂在进行融合前，灵魂的外包膜会融化，而一旦彼此间的接口建立，两种灵魂内部物质会一同变成液态，分子状态彼此接近，并且在彼此间进行物质交换。</p><p> </p><p>初期灵魂液化方法：</p><p> </p><p>   1.将整个灵魂在特定溶液中分割为两半，中间加入交换支架，促使它们进行物质交换，并将所交换液体吸收进交换支架联通的储藏槽内，而失去灵魂物质的怪物灵魂会变成空壳，保存完好的灵魂空壳会被用来制作灵魂容器。</p><p> 2.对于不完整或者有特殊用途的灵魂，将已经完成的人造灵魂（灵魂空壳+所需的特定灵魂物质，需知，不建议使用制造有段时间的人造灵魂，请尽量当场制造）与其一同作为材料，同样使用交换支架，同样将灵魂物质储藏在储藏槽里</p><p>3.直接抽取灵魂物质（使用灵魂提取机，请不要尝试逆向操作）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如何进行筛选：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    加入沉淀液使灵魂溶液进行沉淀，静置，等待分层，然后将分层的溶液逐级分离</p><p>    使用灵魂提取机，将已经液化的灵魂溶液直接放入，等待机器将其分离</p><p> </p><p>如何制作无意识的灵魂溶液：</p><p> </p><p>将所有带有属性的溶液分离掉，剩下的产物就是无意识的灵魂溶液。</p><p> </p><p>实验需知：</p><p> </p><p>灵魂抽取，筛选，制作人工怪物灵魂必须迅速进行，时间长了怪物的灵魂将具备自我意识，即便是只是灵魂部分的集合体，它们也有几率诞生自我的意识，所以一般来说，只会进行灵魂抽取，筛选，并且制作溶液的步骤。</p><p> </p><p>一旦具备了自我意识，必须放弃使用这个灵魂，对其灵魂的危险性进行评估，如果具有危险性以及攻击性进行二次判定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>需知：灵魂的提取，液化，分离，初衷都是为了使灵魂获得更高的韧度，延迟怪物的死亡时间，增加挽救几率。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被废除的设想：</p><p>灵魂液化，制作灵魂空壳，再重新将无意识的灵魂溶液与原本灵魂注入其中，是否可以拯救怪物性命？</p><p> </p><p>回答：可以，但一杯水被打散，并注入外物进行混合，这杯水还是原来的水吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被否定的设想：</p><p>灵魂直接在内部进行液化，直接注入灵魂溶液，是否能填补灵魂缺陷。</p><p> </p><p>回答：机密。</p><p> </p><p>被坚决禁止的设想：</p><p> </p><p>如果不进行分离步骤直接将两个灵魂液化，并将其注入到同一个灵魂空壳里/将一个灵魂直接在灵魂包膜内液化，混入另一个灵魂所制成的未分离的灵魂溶液/直接在灵魂内注入另一个怪物的未分离的灵魂溶液/将两个灵魂放入诱导剂，诱使其融为一体.......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回答：你在凝望着深渊，深渊也在凝望着你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>核心需要烛芯，它的确能制作魔力和其他能源，但它的最大问题是不稳定，有可能直接起死回生，也有可能瞬间杀死一个怪物，核心实际上已经建成并工作了一段时间，但因为不稳定并没有面向公众，而这样具有危险性的设施在测试安定前，注定不能大规模使用。</p><p> </p><p>而Gaster他们的措施是用怪物的灵魂力量作为调和，以灵魂独有的特性对核心进行应激处理，好的时候核心很长一段时间都不会有任何问题，但坏的时候需要七种特性的灵魂按照正常顺序进行在短时间进行处理。</p><p> </p><p>同背景下灵魂实验的理论</p><p>Gaster他们一直都在避免直接投入灵魂而投入灵魂溶液（与增长寿命的研究不同的是，这里的灵魂溶液不需要特别挑选不具备意识的部分灵魂，任何怪物灵魂都可以），但是，在必要的时候，他们只有将灵魂投入的一个选择。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster将这些灵魂溶液注入到自己的灵魂里，以此弥补了灵魂的空缺，而且由于灵魂溶液本身具有的属性，Gaster的属性和力量都变质了，作为实验以及物尽其用的想法，Gaster在自己身上注入了混合的七种属性的灵魂溶液，他的生命值直接拉满并且呈几何倍增长，防御力和攻击力也变得极其的高。</p><p> </p><p>在证明其有用后，Gaster做了两个决定，一是给国王实行这样的仪式，但只是用一种最无害的属性的灵魂溶液，将其对攻击力和防御力的提升转化为单纯的对寿命的影响上。</p><p> </p><p>第二个决定是，他不会让sans再参与到实验过程里去，被注入七种灵魂属性的他受到了影响，他清楚的感觉到自己的本质发生了变化，他意识到了某些界限，而越过这条线会发生很可怕的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他离这条线只有一步之遥。</p><p> </p><p>Sans在之前实验里获取灵魂溶液后趋于了稳定，而拥有Gaster四分之一灵魂并且过快成长到成年期的他对外界魔力的需求没有普通孩子那么多，但获得灵魂溶液的补充虽然没有增加防御值，但也缓和了过快成长造成的崩坏风险。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster意识到了一点，就是总是一味地应激没有直接创造一个具有七种灵魂特质的怪物灵魂，在核心内部直接作出调和有效，而怪物灵魂无法长期单独存在，那么，只有一个活着的具有七种灵魂特质的怪物符合要求。</p><p> </p><p>相关剧情。</p><p> </p><p>那么显而易见，就是他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Papy的制造某种程度上讲的确是因为国王夫妇有个孩子，但另一种方面是，就像同样意识到gaster也许会做很过激的事一样，Gaster为了让sans不要做傻事，于是制造一个牵绊。</p><p> </p><p>他用最普通的仪式方法，给予他的部分骨骼，以及和sans一样的部分四分之一灵魂，但和之前希望获得一个合格的继承者的愿望不同，他对papy给予的愿望只是好好地活下去，不要背离本心，像个孩子该有的样子成长。</p><p> </p><p>伴随这样的愿望，papyrus诞生了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个小骷髅和正常的孩子一样，缓慢的，缓慢的成长了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gaster成功的以小骷髅作为牵绊，让sans留在了他身边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他自己，在核心里，作为一个会几乎永恒存在的调节器，以及核心最重要的部件存活着，只要他活着一天，那么，核心就不会有失控的那一天。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我咋觉得我像个科学怪人呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>